El dulce sabor de lo incorrecto
by FinerFeelings
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en Storybrooke luego de que la maldición finaliza. Henry se propone hacer que sus dos madres se lleven bien. Lo que no sabe es que va a desatar algo que hará a Emma debatirse entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.
1. La tregua

**Aclaración: los personajes del siguiente relato pertenecen a Once Upon a time.**

**Conservaré los nombres originales de los personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La tregua.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Emma había conseguido terminar –accidentalmente- con la maldición en Storybrooke.

En ese lapso, ella había salvado a Regina dos veces. La prima a manos del Doctor Whale, y la segunda, cuando con ayuda de sus padres pudieron enviar al espectro hacia otro lugar que todos desconocían salvo Regina.

* * *

Regina estaba encerrada hace tres días en su casa, sin tener contacto con nadie. La necesidad de practicar magia y tener de regreso todos sus poderes era muy grande. También estaba el sentimiento de querer recuperar a su hijo, pero sabía que para esto necesitaba tener magia, al punto de que no pudo evitar releer aquel libro que Rumple le había obsequiado hace muchos años, también utilizado por su madre. Ella no pensaba en los sentimientos de Henry, su intención no era ser egoísta, pero le habían arrebatado a lo único que tenía en el mundo, la única persona que podía darle aunque sea un poco de felicidad. Podía borrar la memoria de Henry si se lo proponía, o tal vez podía hechizarlo para que la amara incondicionalmente. El dolor que sentía por su ausencia iba más allá de todo, quería su felicidad, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la felicidad de Henry, y si podía ser a su lado, mucho mejor.

Siempre se había sentido excluida, rechazada, hasta el punto de haberse acostumbrado a toda clase de desprecios, pero ésta vez, le estaban quitando lo que más quería, la persona a la que ella jamás le haría daño.

* * *

Emma llevaba varios días de convivencia con sus padres y su hijo. A decir verdad, ella no se sentía cómoda, nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza la idea de tener padres de su misma edad, pero si era consciente de la edad de su hijo, y que aunque fuera poco probable, él podía reaparecer en su vida. Además, Mary Margaret y David eran sus amigos, había compartido muchas cosas con ellos, más de lo que cualquiera compartiría con sus propios padres. Estaba cerrada a ellos, en la mañana se iba muy temprano a trabajar para no tener que enfrentar esa conversación que algún día llegaría: "la de padres e hijos".

Con respecto a Henry, ellos estaban intentando esquivar el tema "Regina". El niño era consciente de todos –o casi todos- los crímenes cometidos por su madre adoptiva, pero tenía un corazón muy noble y creía que ella merecía otra oportunidad para probar que aun quedaba una parte de la mujer tan dulce y desinteresada que había sido muchos años atrás.

* * *

Henry desde hace unos días estaba muy atento de los horarios de su madre. Quería tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella sobre Regina. Esa mañana se fijó que sus abuelos durmieran, y subió al cuarto de la rubia, que estaba desayunando un café calentado al microondas y unas rosquillas del día anterior que tenía bien guardadas en su habitación. –Hey! Hasta que por fin te encuentro en la mañana!-

Emma se sobresaltó un poco al ver al niño entrando en su habitación sin siquiera haber golpeado la puerta. Dejó el café sobre la mesa de luz y lo miró atenta, le llamaba mucho la atención qué podría querer el niño con tanta urgencia como para levantarse a las 5:30 de la madrugada –Y tu no sabes que hay que golpear? Deberías dormir, tienes escuela-

Henry miró a la rubia arqueando una ceja, ella no era para nada consciente de que no había clases hoy. A pesar de que sólo dos días atrás se había normalizado la mayor parte de las cosas en Storybrooke, hoy era sábado –Claro, hoy sábado, es lógico-

Emma rodó sus ojos en modo de burla a su hijo –Lo siento, soy una mujer ocupada, no es fácil ser la única sheriff en este pueblo- la rubia dio una palmadita en la cama en señal hacia Henry para que se sentara a su lado –Bueno, habla, que es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta el almuerzo?-

El niño se sentó a su lado y la miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, del mismo color que su madre y su abuela. En su mirada se notaba algo de temor, también inseguridad por lo que estaba a punto de decir –Bueno, la cosa es que… quiero ver a Regina-

Emma casi se atraganta con la rosquilla, hasta que luego de darse un golpecito en el pecho pudo mirar a su hijo a los ojos –En serio? Para qué? O sea… después de todo lo que ha hecho!- parecía que la rubia estaba recitando a su madre.

Henry se cruzó de brazos y resopló, indignado, aunque no esperaba otra respuesta –Ella es mi madre, yo sé que me quiere y que no me haría daño-

La rubia se quedó pensativa. Sí, era cierto, Regina había pasado mucho más tiempo que ella con Henry, y a juzgar por todo lo que había visto de la morena, se notaba que realmente lo quería, aunque le asustaba que ella pudiera lastimar al resto de su familia. Por más que en cierto sentido estuviera disconforme por cómo estaba conformada, no podía negar el gran cariño que le tenía a Mary Margaret y a David. Además, a pesar de que ella tenía magia, no sabía usarla, hasta podía tener mal resultado utilizarla. Dio un largo suspiro y miró a Henry, aunque no muy convencida –Está bien, pero yo te acompañaré, y luego de que hables con ella, nosotras dos tendremos una larga conversación-

Henry sonrió y se dio cuenta que su madre aun sentía cierto miedo por Regina, pero que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por él -Perfecto, ella se levanta a las 7, voy a cambiarme así vamos a verla- Saltó de la cama y fue directo a buscar qué ponerse.

Emma abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida por la rápida decisión de Henry –Hey hey niño! Tengo trabajo ahora mismo!- Por más que hubiera aceptado, no pensaba que sería tan enseguida, quizás necesitaba estar preparada, aunque Regina no se arriesgaría a hacerle daño delante de Henry, no la favorecería en nada.

Él la miró desganado, actuando un poco, haciéndose la víctima –Pero luego no podrás tampoco, por favor…-

Emma no pudo resistirse a la cara de perro mojado que puso Henry. Asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió un poco –Está bien, pero antes tienes que desayunar, en silencio!- Emma le hizo señas con sus manos hacia abajo porque sus padres estaban durmiendo allí mismo –No los despiertes!-

Se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara del niño y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, él era experto en ese tipo de situaciones. No tuvo problema en bajar a prepararse un chocolate caliente, desde que vivía allí ya se había acostumbrado a preparáselo él mismo, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, le daba un poco de melancolía pensar en su otra madre, que lo consentía en todo, y siempre tenía todo listo para él, desde el desayuno hasta la cena; su cuarto en perfecto orden –cómo extrañaba su cuarto y sus cosas!- la ropa limpia; y el beso en la frente que le daba cada noche antes de dormirse. Regina nunca había querido lastimarlo, aunque su cariño fuera un poco extremo por momentos. Emma no era mala madre, sólo diferente. Él podía comprenderlo, ella estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida, y no tenía idea de cómo ser la madre del año.

Una vez los dos listos, y muy abrigados, pues estaban esperando la llegada de la nieve en Storybrooke en cualquier momento. Se subieron al escarabajo amarillo de Emma, mientras hablaban de tonterías, reían al ver a Archie sacar a Pongo a pasear a las 7 de la mañana, o de la cara de Ruby de cansancio, seguramente por haber estado haciendo de las suyas en The Rabbit Hole, por lo que discutía con Granny.

Emma y Henry tenían ese tipo de relación. Pero estaba claro que de la parte seria y dura de ser madre la única que podría encargarse sería Regina.

Llegaron a la gran mansión de la morena.

Emma jugaba con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean, intentaba disimular sus nervios pero eran más que evidentes –Bueno, hagamos esto de una vez por todas-

Regina había aplicado una especie de escudo protector en su casa, luego de aquel episodio con Whale se sentía amenazada, quizás alguien querría atacarla, así que lo mejor era prevenir. Tuvo la sensación de que alguien estaba bastante cerca –o más bien, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta de entrada- por lo que se asomó a la ventana y pudo distinguir la chaqueta roja, la señal en un pasado de que se acercaban problemas con Miss Swan. La verdad es que le parecía hasta divertido el efecto que le causaría la protección que había alrededor de su casa a Emma cuando la tocara, seguro la haría volar unos cuantos metros en el aire, pero cuando miró mejor, vio a Henry bajando de su auto. Sintió como su corazón latía más y más rápido, como queriendo de salir de su pecho, una gran sonrisa se abría camino en su rostro, y los ojos color chocolate brillaban de felicidad. **Su hijo había ido a verla. **Cogió el libro de hechizos, y luego de localizar la página exacta, con un soplido hizo que la magia que rodeaba la gran mansión se esfumara. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa sin darse cuenta, la emoción era más grande que hizo que olvidara ese peligroso objeto de magia oscura justo a la vista de cualquiera. Abrió la puerta de la casa y caminó rápido hacia Henry, que se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte –Creía que nunca volverías- dijo entre lágrimas mientras apretaba a su hijo en sus brazos.

Emma miraba la escena como si fuera familiar –y lo era- porque le recordaba a aquel primer encuentro con Regina, el día que vino a Storybrooke para nunca volver a irse con la intención de devolverle a su hijo. Sonrío de costado sin darse cuenta, y cruzó la mirada con Regina, que se notaba agradecida, pero demasiado orgullosa para decirlo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y acepto cualquier comentario/sugerencia. La historia se está desarrollando poco a poco, pero no seáis impacientes, tendréis mucha acción Swan Queen más adelante :) Gracias por leer. **


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

**Capítulo 2. Nuevos sentimientos.**

Emma miraba la escena como si fuera familiar –y lo era- porque le recordaba a aquel primer encuentro con Regina, el día que vino a Storybrooke para nunca volver a irse con la intención de devolverle a su hijo. Sonrío de costado sin darse cuenta, y cruzó la mirada con Regina, que se notaba agradecida, pero demasiado orgullosa para decirlo. Se acercó un poco a los dos –Podemos pasar? Es mejor que no nos vean aquí…-

Henry sonreía, su madre no había intentado alejar a Emma, quizás ella realmente había cambiado y por fin podrían tener su final feliz en cierta forma –Claro, vamos adentro-

Regina no dijo ni una palabra a Emma, ella estaba concentrada solo en su hijo, en disfrutarlo, porque sabía que esto sólo sería seguramente una visita –No quiero presionarte, pero sabes que tu cuarto y tus cosas están aquí, no se han ido a ningún sitio por si quieres volver-

La rubia levantó una ceja al escuchar esto y no pudo evitar intervenir –Regina… te agradezco, bueno, te agradecemos la oferta, pero por ahora creo que es mejor que se quede con nosotros- Intentó decirlo en el mejor tono posible, no quería hacer enojar a la morena por ningún motivo.

Henry tomó la mano de su madre y luego la de Emma –No puedo pedirte que seas amiga de mis abuelos, pero sí que te lleves bien con mi otra madre, Emma-

A Regina le dolía en el fondo que Henry llamara "madre" a Emma, a la mujer que había aparecido 10 años después, en los cuales ella había cuidado y consentido al niño. Pero por otro lado, qué ganaría ella llevándose mal con Emma nuevamente? No tenía sentido, sin mencionar que la rubia no era una mala persona, la había salvado desinteresadamente innumerables veces, quizás si no fuera por Emma, ella no estaría ahí –Creo que podríamos llegar a un arreglo-

Emma miró muy seria a Regina, se notaba que la morena no estaba del todo conforme, pero se mostraba dispuesta a ceder después de todo –No me parece mal que veas a Henry cuando él quiera venir a visitarte- No le parecía mala idea, de hecho, cuando ella estaba trabajando el niño pasaba tiempo solo o con sus abuelos, y ellos también necesitaban ratos a solas.

Henry asintió con su cabeza sonriendo –Puedo venir a visitarte seguido- En ese momento la mirada de Henry se desvió a algo que brillaba con una leve luz violeta sobre la mesa, el libro de magia oscura. Miró intrigado a su madre –Eso es... magia?- sus ojos se abrieron en señal de asombro, no estaba de acuerdo con que su madre practicara magia oscura, pero no podía negar que todo ese mundo le intrigaba mucho. Se acercó y antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, cogió el libro entre sus manos y sintió como éste se las quemaba.

Las dos mujeres se alertaron al ver las manos del niño, coloradas e hinchadas. Regina se acercó enseguida y las tomó en las de ella, haciendo que esa sensación de quemarse se aliviara con un poco de magia –No tienes que tocarlo Henry, ya te he dicho que…-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una furiosa Emma se acercó al libro tomándolo. Ella tenía magia, por lo que el libro no la afectó como al niño –Qué clase de libro es este? No voy a dejar que venga a verte si van a estar estas cosas por la casa- ella abrió el libro viendo muchos símbolos que no conocía, y hasta algunos dibujos espeluznantes.

Regina le quitó el libro de nuevo, no quería que la rubia inexperta cometiera alguna estupidez–Es un libro de magia, pero no va a hacerle daño, lo tengo a buen recaudo- La morena lo cerró sujetándolo entre sus brazos como si se tratara de su posesión más querida.

Emma se fijó en ese gesto e instintivamente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo a modo de protección –No parece que estuviera a "buen recaudo" encima de la mesa- dijo en un tono de reproche que a Regina le dolió.

La morena se acercó a Emma muy desafiante –he estado cuidando de Henry durante 10 años y nunca ha salido herido- recalcó ese "nunca" mientras la señalaba con un dedo –así que no me vengas ahora como la madre protectora-

La rabia de Regina había salido a la luz y eso puso en alerta a Henry, dio un paso hacia delante separándose de Emma y alzó ambas manos –hey, acabamos de decir que van a intentar llevarse bien, por mí- Miró fijo a Regina, sabiendo que si usaba las palabras correctas la tendría en el bolsillo –por favor, no peleen-

Las palabras del pequeño surtieron efecto en la morena que volvió a una posición menos amenazante. Emma aprovechó ese momento para volver a hablar –creo que estoy siendo razonable cuando te pido que te deshagas de ese libro si quieres que venga de visita. No sabemos qué consecuencias tendría la magia en este mundo y nuestra prioridad debe ser mantener a salvo a Henry-

Regina miró a Emma y luego a su hijo que la miraba con ojos esperanzadores deseando que de verdad sus dos madres llegaran a un acuerdo. La alcaldesa no era idiota, sabía que ese libro no podía ser destruido sin más, era demasiado poderoso y valioso como para deshacerse de él. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara –Está bien, lo haré desaparecer si es la condición para ver a Henry- los planes que tenía en mente para el objeto que seguía en sus manos, eran muy distintos, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo la rubia que ahora la miraba con una leve sonrisa-

-Perfecto- pronunció Emma al ver cómo había conseguido convencerla, miró a Henry que le devolvió la mirada con una enorme sonrisa –entonces quieres quedarte aquí? Puedes ir a tu cuarto unos minutos mientras Regina y yo hablamos?- El niño asintió y la rubia se agachó para abrazarlo –cualquier cosa sólo tienes que llamarme-

Cuando escuchó eso Regina hizo rodar sus ojos –si necesita algo yo estaré para dárselo- se acercó a ellos y puso la mano en el hombro de Henry –Vamos a hacer algo de comer juntos, seguro llevas un buen tiempo sin comer algo decente-

Ante esas palabras Emma se levantó y la miró fijo dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas cosas que sin duda traerían una buena discusión. Pero Henry fue más rápido y tomó la mano de su madre parándola –Si me voy a mi habitación prométanme que no van a pelear- Emma miró a su hijo suspirando y asintió pensando que iba a tener que controlarse mucho para no estar gritando la morena cada cinco minutos. Henry las miró durante unos segundos asegurándose de que no iban a matarse y luego caminó escaleras arriba hacia su antiguo cuarto.

Emma miró a Regina, la morena tenía esa mirada de satisfacción en el rostro y no sabía porqué, pero eso molestaba un poco a Emma, era de alguna manera una batalla perdida. Pero al fin y al cabo ella seguía siendo la que acostaba todas las noches a Henry y la que despertaba con él cada día mientras que la alcaldesa sólo podría disfrutar algunas horas de la compañía de su hijo.

-Y bien Miss Swan, qué es lo que quieres hablar?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá indicándole a la rubia que la siguiera para sentarse frente a ella-

Emma se acomodó y miró fijo a la morena –Ambas sabemos que has dañado a mi familia, no sé toda la historia de tu pasado con… Mary Margaret y David- todavía no era capaz de llamarles "mis padres" –y la verdad no sé si quiero saberla, pero Henry no debería salir perjudicado de todo esto, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente, él te quiere- el corazón de Regina daba un vuelco cada vez que escuchaba que su hijo al quería, y eso viniendo de Emma era aún mejor –y quiere que intentemos tener una relación cordial-

Regina esperó a que terminara de hablar y asintió –estoy de acuerdo, no te creas que la idea de compartir a mi hijo contigo y con tu… familia me gusta, pero sé que si apartara a Henry de ustedes nunca me lo perdonaría, así que supongo que podemos ser cordiales- dijo utilizando las mismas palabras que la rubia –qué propones?

-Bueno… había pensado en cenar juntos, los tres- esperó la reacción de Regina, la cual abrió los ojos muy sorprendida –tampoco me agrada la idea, pero sé que a Henry sí y deberíamos hacerlo- quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo iba a ser el trato de la alcaldesa con su hijo, si iba a pasar tanto tiempo con ella quería estar totalmente segura. Sinceramente dudaba de que Regina fuera capaz de hacerle el mínimo daño al pequeño, pero no sabía hasta qué punto, la mujer que tenía en frente, estaba desesperada.

Regina estudió el rostro de Emma durante unos segundos, no parecía una broma, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle que la sheriff quisiera cenar con ella, bueno, con ella y con Henry, pero al fin y al cabo con ella –está bien, qué día? –Ahora la sorprendida era Emma, había aceptado más rápido de lo que imaginaba-

Las dos mujeres continuaron la conversación en la cocina, Regina quería preparar algo para Henry, y pudieron acordaron qué día en la semana cenarían los tres juntos. De acuerdo a como fuera esa cena, planearían repetirla nuevamente.

Ambas se habían quedado mirándose, había una cierta tensión en el aire, parecida a la de estos meses que habían pasado, pero más pura, ya no encontraban motivos por los cuales discutir, lo cual era bastante raro y sorprendente en cuanto a hablar de Emma Swan y Regina Mills. Un rato después Henry bajó de su cuarto con algunas cosas en una mochila, extrañaba sus pertenencias y prefería llevarse lo más valioso al que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

Regina al escuchar que su hijo estaba bajando las escaleras comenzó a prepararle algo para comer rápido. Sacó unas galletas de manzana de la alacena y le preparó una gran taza de chocolate caliente. En el momento que se volteó para darle la taza no se percató de que la rubia se encontraba justo detrás de ella, por lo que se la tiró encima de tu chaqueta roja, haciendo que incluso la camiseta blanca que llevaba de bajo se manchara –Miss Swan! Siempre tiene que estar en el medio!- Regina indignada, aunque sabía que no era culpa de la rubia, no iba a pedirle disculpas.

Emma dio un salto, la leche estaba bastante caliente –Regina ten cuidado! Estuve todo el tiempo aquí!- La rubia tenía la costumbre de no usar sujetador muchas veces, hacía frío en Storybrooke por lo que no tenía intenciones de quitarse su abrigo en la vía pública. Pero en este caso se quitó la chaqueta roja enseguida, sentía como su piel se quemaba.

Henry vio toda la situación y le dio un trapo mojado para aliviarla un poco –Emma! Toma!-

-Henry, espérame en tu cuarto, en un momento nos vamos!- La rubia se puso de espaldas a su hijo, le daba un poco de pudor que la viera de esta forma, pero con Regina no debería haber ningún inconveniente, ambas eran mujeres.

Regina se puso muy firme y Emma volteó para mirarla. La camiseta blanca se le había pegado en la piel de su pecho. A pesar de que Emma era una mujer, se mantenía muy bien, quizás _demasiado bien_. Regina había tenido oportunidad de observar su cuerpo en otras ocasiones. Aún conservaba el recuerdo de aquel día en que Emma podó su manzano, que la hizo enfurecer tanto –Con magia quizás pueda solucionarlo- la morena lo veía como la solución más rápida y efectiva.

La rubia la miró con desconfianza. Ni loca dejaría que Regina hiciera magia en ella, quizás hasta provocaba que su cuerpo se incendiara –No gracias, quizás podrías prestarme una camisa, sólo eso- dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada para ver la gran mancha que tenía sobre sus pechos.

Regina se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba que rechazaran sus ofertas. Cuando la rubia bajó la mirada a sus pechos, ella no pudo evitar realizar la misma acción. Emma se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, no sabía cómo tomar esto. La morena aclaró su garganta y se hizo la distraída como que no había visto nada –Creo que puedo tener algo que te sirva…- Regina dio media vuelta y fue hacia su cuarto para buscarle algo a Emma. Esta situación había sido bastante extraña, en su cabeza reaparecía lo que había observado con tanto detalle recién. El pecho de Emma, los brazos bien marcados de Emma… simplemente Emma. Sacó lo primero que vio en el armario, una camisa negra que ella usaba seguido. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Emma –Esta es de tu agrado?- le habló en un tono bastante irónico, por supuesto que no dejaría elegir a la rubia qué ponerse. La morena estiró su brazo acercándole la camisa a Emma, mientras tanto miraba a un costado, como si luchara con ella misma para no volver a mirarla.

La rubia de rizos dorados levantó una ceja, notó a Regina tensa, más de lo común –Está perfecta, te la devolveré mañana mismo- se dio vuelta porque notó cierta incomodidad, o quería creer que sólo fuera eso, en los ojos de la morena, como si no quisiera verla, o como si quisiera verla demasiado, en su defecto.

La morena no pudo evitar mirar la espalda de la rubia. No sabía si la sensación que sentía al ver a Emma así era por el simple hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de ver a alguien con tan poca ropa, o porque algo _más_ le provocaba. Ella extrañaba el contacto físico, lo deseaba. Había pasado años al lado de Graham, y aunque no lo amaba, por lo menos tenía a alguien con quien compartir su cama cuando ella lo requería. Negó con su cabeza sin darse cuenta luego de navegar en sus pensamientos por un momento. Vale que cada vez que analizaba si había una persona con la que podía estar en Storybrooke las opciones eran casi nulas, no podía estar justamente fijándose en Emma Swan, la hija de Snow White, la mujer que le había traído problemas durante tantos meses y hasta le hizo perder a su hijo, y por sobre todo, la rubia era una _mujer._

Antes de que Emma terminara de abrochar todos los botones de la camisa, Regina se agachó para comenzar a limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho, intentando pensar en otra que no sea el cuerpo de Emma. Estos sentimientos, o quizás sensaciones, que sentía al verla le preocupaban mucho, así que estaba decidida a borrarlos de su cabeza –Por lo que veo la merienda de Henry se arruinó, hazle algo decente en tu… casa- le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, casi enojada, como si todo hubiese sido culpa de Emma.

La rubia la miró cruzada de brazos –No te preocupes, sé cómo atender a mi hijo-

Regina se levantó del suelo y dejó el trapo en el fregadero. No pudo evitar hablar casi susurrando –Lo dudo-

Emma rodó sus ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios de parte de la morena –Vamos a casa Henry!- alzó su voz para llamar al niño que no tardó mucho tiempo en bajar.

El niño se calzó bien su mochila en la espalda mirando a las dos mujeres –Bueno, nos veremos en la cena…-

Cada cosa que pasaba con Regina hacía a Emma dudar acerca de esas cenas. Tenían que mejorar su relación, pero la morena parecía que no ponía nada de su parte –Eso ya lo vere-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Regina sonrió ampliamente mirando a su hijo, no quería suspender esas cenas por nada del mundo, ni perder la oportunidad de ver a su hijo aunque sea unos momentos más, aunque allí estuviera Emma –Por supuesto que nos veremos en la cena, voy a preparar lasaña, como a ti te gusta-

Henry le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre, sabía que aunque le costaba, estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo, él la conocía muy bien, en otros tiempos no hubiera aceptado una cena con Emma ni en broma –Nos vemos luego entonces-

Ambos se fueron en ese momento. Emma ni se percató de que había dejado su ropa sucia ahí.

* * *

**Espero que os esté gustando, gracias por los comentarios y sigo abierta a sugerencias :) **


	3. Cita de a tres

**Capítulo 3. Cita de a tres. **

_La sheriff se encontraba en la cama de la alcaldesa con la espalda descubierta, tapada hasta la cintura con las sábanas preferidas de morena, las de seda púrpura. Los rizos dorados cubrían solo una pequeña porción de la espalda de Emma, de modo que la morena podía observar en detalle cada lunar que la adornaba. La recordaba a la perfección, como si la hubiera observado por horas. En ese momento la rubia se volteó con sus ojos entreabiertos mirando a Regina "Buenos días" le susurraba con una voz un tanto apagada, poco audible pero en un tono muy sensual._

* * *

Sólo bastaron esas dos palabras de Emma para que Regina despertara agitada y sudada de ese sueño. Regina puso su mano en su pecho, intentando recuperar su respiración. No sabía si tomar esto como una pesadilla o como un sueño, aunque a juzgar por el calor y la humedad que sentía en su entrepierna, estaba más que claro que aunque en su cabeza intentara negarlo, algo le estaba pasando con la sheriff.

Emma estaba en su cuarto, rodeada de su ropa, no tenía mucha, pero las pocas prendas que poseía estaban tiradas por toda la habitación –uff! Esto no me vale- tiró una camisa al suelo, se le veía bastante desesperada. ¿Cómo podía costarle tanto elegir algo para ponerse? Sólo se trataba de una cena con Regina y con su hijo, no era una cita. Luego de desechar la última camisa de su armario se sentó en el colchón resoplando.

-Estás lista?- oyó a Henry gritar desde otra habitación –hemos quedado a las 8 y sabes que mi madre odia la impuntualidad- el pequeño llevaba media hora preparado, estaba entusiasmado por esta cena. Sus dos madres cenando juntas e intentando llevarse bien por él era todo un evento.

Emma hizo rodar sus ojos, sabía que Henry tenía razón y no quería empezar la velada con mal pie. Se levantó, tomó uno de sus vaqueros y una blusa _púrpura_ del suelo y se los puso. No iba muy distinta de como solía ir en su día a día, pero se miró al espejo complacida.

Un rato después estaban frente a la mansión de la alcaldesa, la rubia tomó aire concienciándose de que tendría que intentar mantener la calma si quería que no hubiera ningún incidente durante la cena. Tocó al timbre y miró a su hijo que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa ansiosa. Tan sólo unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista a Regina con uno de sus mejores trajes –llegas tarde- Emma miró su reloj, sólo habían pasado 5 minutos de las 8, Henry caminó hacia su madre y la abrazó –hola mi amor, la lasaña está casi lista, pasa- el pequeño caminó hacia sala y Regina levantó la vista mirando a la rubia. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pensaba que podría controlarlo, pero era la primera vez que la veía después de ese sueño que la perseguía. Se miraron durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos hasta que Regina se apartó a un lado para que pasara –quieres una copa de vino?- dijo mientras llegaban al comedor.

-Sí, claro- Emma miró la mesa, estaba todo listo, los platos bien colocados, los cubiertos en perfecto orden… la alcaldesa se había molestado hasta de poner unas flores en el centro. Se preguntó si había usado la magia para ello o simplemente había actuado como una anfitriona normal. Un roce en el brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos, Regina le tendía la copa y la aceptó con una leve sonrisa –gracias- dijo tomando un poco –Necesitas ayuda con algo?-

La morena negó con la cabeza –está todo listo, voy a traer la lasaña, pueden sentarse- Henry, se levantó del sillón y fue a sentarse en la silla de en medio, dejando libres las dos de las esquinas en las que Regina y Emma se quedarían cara a cara. La alcaldesa volvió con una bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa, empezó a servirles y se sentó frente a la rubia. Empezaron a comer en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos, Regina bebió un sorbo de vino y carraspeó un poco dispuesta a romper el hielo –cómo están yendo las cosas en la casa feliz de la familia Charming?-

Intentó que sonara irónico, pero Emma notó que la morena estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser cordial e interesarse por ellos –todavía estamos intentando adaptarnos al poco espacio, verdad Henry?- El niño asintió con la boca llena de comida.

-Saben que aquí hay habitaciones suficientes- Emma levantó la mirada del plato y fijó la vista en Regina, la cual se dio cuenta enseguida de cómo había interpretado sus palabras –digo, para Henry, sus cosas siguen estando aquí-

Emma tragó antes de hablar, realmente la lasaña de la alcaldesa era una placer para el paladar –lo sé, pero de momento nos las arreglamos- siguió comiendo y se sirvió un poco más de vino.

-Me gustaría que habláramos de cómo van a ser las cosas ahora, como quién llevará a Henry a la escuela, quién se ocupará de llevarlo al médico y todas esas tareas que he estado haciendo durante 10 años- Se había propuesto ser medianamente amable, pero el tema Henry le alteraba y no iba a desaparecer de la vida cotidiana de su hijo de la noche a la mañana.

Emma la miró, estaba temiendo que saliera el tema porque sabía que iba a destrozar cualquier atisbo de armonía entre ellas –creo que hasta ahora lo hemos estado haciendo bastante bien nosotros, no está enfermo, no falta a la escuela…-

-Dos semanas siendo madre no te convierten en una. Quiero formar parte de su vida, no quiero perderme nada por un capricho tuyo- empezaba a alza la voz y eso hizo que Emma dejara el cubierto sobre el plato.

-No es ningún capricho Regina!- elevando el tono también –es mi hijo, y él debe estar con su madre y con sus abuelos, no con la bruja malvada- eso último hizo que los ojos de la morena se llenaran de furia, apretó el puño arrugando la servilleta que sujetaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así en su casa, delante de su hijo?

Henry la conocía, vio cómo su rostro cambió y tenía pánico de lo que fuera a pasar en ese momento. Se levantó de la silla y habló alto –Ya paren! No peleen más! No dejan de decir tonterías, no están arreglando nada- ambas madres interrumpieron el contacto visual para mirar a su hijo –no tienen razón ninguna de las dos, yo las quiero y quiero estar con ustedes, no me gusta que discutan por pasar tiempo conmigo. No es justo!- El niño hablaba alterado, casi al borde de las lágrimas y eso rompió el corazón de las dos mujeres, tenía razón y lo sabían, pero eran demasiado orgullosas como para ceder frente a la otra.

Ambas se relajaron y se tomaron unos segundos para pensar –tienes razón chico, lo siento- dijo Emma mientras bebía un poco más. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y fija en el plato, sin ser capaz de mirar ahora a la morena.

Regina sabía que era capaz de destruir a toda la familia Charming y quedarse con su hijo si se lo proponía, pero también sabía que Henry nunca se lo perdonaría. Además, una parte de ella se preguntaba si de verdad sería capaz de hacerles daño, de dañar a Emma… Siguió comiendo y se hizo un silencio incómodo –quieres más lasaña?- dijo acercando el plato a la rubia.

-Sí, gracias- Emma asintió y siguieron cenando, los tres fueron sacando distintos temas de conversación, la escuela, la comida de Granny's.

Henry quería que sus madres se llevaran mejor, que hasta el rato que pasaran juntas sea grato, no por pura obligación y aburrido –Emma, sabías que Archie era así de pequeño?- el niño hizo un gesto con sus manos mostrando el tamaño del hombre que había sido un grillo en un pasado.

La morena no pudo evitar largar una carcajada al recordar lo gracioso que se veía –Lo vi una o dos veces, pero créeme que era más pequeño, y hasta tenía ropa!-

Los tres rieron juntos, Emma aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en el Bosque Encantado, y creía que algunas cosas eran puros inventos, pero aun así le encantaba oir este tipo de detalles – Y la hermana superiora? Ya sabes, el hada azul… también era tan pequeña?- La rubia sentía que estaba entrando en confianza, hasta parecía muy interesada por escuchar los relatos de la que había sido en aquel entonces la bruja malvada del reino.

-Bueno, era un poco más grande, siempre fue una molestia total… nunca me cumplió ningún deseo. Pero si se los cumplía todos a tu madre- Regina levantó sus cejas al recordar eso, ahora quizás le causaba gracia y podía tomarlo como una broma, pero en aquel entonces era muy triste no ser oída como el resto. Sonrió un poco y terminó su copa de vino.

Emma notó una cierta melancolía en la mirada de Regina, rara vez la había visto de esa forma, quizás solamente cuando se trataba de Henry, pero este era un tema aparte. Intento cambiar de conversación y la morena fue por el postre.

Después del postre Henry sonreía, no podía creer que estuvieran cenando tranquilamente, como cualquier familia. Sabía que sus madres no eran malas personas, y en futuro tal vez podrían ser amigas, o eso al menos creía él. Mientras Regina recogía la mesa con la ayuda de Emma, se levantó y fue a sentarse en el sillón pequeño, bostezó, no quedaría mucho para que se durmiera.

Regina lavaba los trastos, mientras Emma se había dispuesto a guardar algunas cosas en la heladera que estaban arriba de la mesada. Cuando la morena terminó su labor, abrió la heladera para ver que todo estuviera en orden, ya conocía a la sheriff

Emma la miró dejando caer las palmas de sus manos sobre sus piernas, haciendo ruido intencionalmente –Oh vamos! Tampoco es que no pueda dejar las cosas en orden ahí dentro!

La alcaldesa intentó sonreir irónicamente, pero no pudo. Le estaba regalando a la rubia de rizos dorados una sonrisa de las buenas –Bueno, quería asegurarme, pero no está nada mal-

La sheriff sonrió también, un alago de Regina era mucho. Ambas se miraron por un momento sonriendo. La morena había podido disfrutar pocas y contadas veces sonrisas de Emma dirigidas especialmente a ella, como la noche que se conocieron. Un ruido interrumpió el momento. El niño se había quedado dormido y se le había caído un chocolate que traía en el bolsillo. La casa de la alcaldesa era tan grande, que un pequeño sonido se podía escuchar mucho más alto que en cualquier lugar. Emma volteó mirando a Henry que estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala –Creo que deberíamos irnos…-

Regina se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y sabía que probablemente era más de su parte que de la rubia, pues la que había soñado con la sheriff era ella –Podrías llevarlo a su cuarto un momento, sabes cuánto le molesta que lo despierten- claramente no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esto. Tener a Henry dormido era motivo suficiente para terminar con la visita, pero ni siquiera ella misma podría reconocer que quería pasar tiempo a solas con Emma.

-Bueno, pero sólo un momento…- Era curioso, Emma no quería irse. Estaba claro que mientras no estaban peleando, era muy agradable estar cerca de Regina. No pensaba decirle nada a sus padres acerca de que se estaba llevando un poco mejor con ella, no quería alertarlos en lo más mínimo, conocía los sentimientos que ellos tenían hacia la morena. La rubia se dirigió a la sala y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, subió las escaleras, sabía dónde estaba el cuarto de Henry porque lo había conocido aquella vez que había tenido que buscarlo junto a Graham y la alcaldesa. Lo dejó en su cama y lo arropó un poco. Luego bajó las escaleras, algo nerviosa, no le tenía miedo en sí a Regina, le parecía inofensiva en este momento, aunque lo que realmente temía era llevarse bien con ella, eso iba a suponer a futuro muchos problemas, pues todo el pueblo la odiaba, principalmente Mary Margaret y David.

Emma caminó hacia la sala, Regina la esperaba de pie junto al sofá –ponte cómoda- la rubia asintió y se sentó, justo después, la alcaldesa se acomodó a su lado –No te ofrezco más alcohol porque tienes que conducir hasta casa con Henry-

-Qué poco hospitalaria señora alcaldesa, pensaba que me ofrecerías una habitación si me pasaba con la bebida- Emma se rio ante la mirada sorprendida de Regina –sólo bromeo, si no me encuentro bien iremos caminando- aclaró. Era raro que hiciera chistes con ella, pero estar a solas con la morena la ponía nerviosa y eso mezclado con las copas de vino que había tomado durante la cena hacía que la sheriff sacara a la luz una faceta que Regina no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

La alcaldesa se permitió a sí misma sonreír ante las palabras de Emma y se levantó para volver segundos después con dos copas de whisky. Le tendió una y se volvió a sentar –me divierte la idea de imaginarme al cara de Snow si nos viera a ti y a mi tomando una copa de alcohol y hablando cordialmente- dio un sorbo mirando a la rubia.

-Creo que la época de regañarme por salir con personas inadecuadas se le pasó cuando dejé de ser adolescente- bebió también y sonrió.

Regina se rio un poco y Emma no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una linda sonrisa –bueno, de todas formas estamos haciendo esto por Henry- dejó la copa en la mesa del centro y se quitó los tacones –me vas a perdonar, pero me están matando- los dejó a un lado y acomodó las piernas encima del sofá –uff, mucho mejor- volvió a coger la bebida y dio un largo trago.

Emma la estudió con la mirada sonriendo, hasta ahora la Regina que conocía parecía fría y recta, no la imaginaría nunca descalza, tranquila en su sofá con una copa en la mano mientras hablaba como si nada con ella. Quizás sólo era el alcohol, pero Emma no iba a quejarse en absoluto –creo que necesitamos más –dijo mientras bebía lo poco que le quedaba. Se levantó ágilmente y fue a por la botella, llenó ambas copas hasta arriba y se bebió casi la mitad –dios mío, dónde compras este whisky? Es realmente bueno-

-De verdad quieres saberlo?- Emma asintió –digamos que… tener magia tiene sus ventajas- Regina soltó una risita y la rubia rio también.

-Vale, creo que no quiero saber cómo sigue esa historia- tomó el resto de la copa y la dejó sobre la mesa. La rubia apartó un mechón rizado de su cara y ese movimiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Regina. No pudo evitar acordarse de esa espalda desnuda que la acompañó en sueños. La morena agachó la mirada porque notó el rubor en sus mejillas y carraspeó un poco –pasa algo?- preguntó Emma.

Regina negó con su cabeza, no podía permitirse sentirse así por un simple movimiento. Dejó su copa, todavía medio llena, en la mesa y bajó las piernas al suelo –creo que deberíais iros ya, es tarde- su tono había cambiado completamente, volvía a ser la fría mujer de siempre.

Emma la miró sin comprender, estaban hablando tranquilamente, se atrevía a decir que lo estaban pasando bien la una con la otra y de repente ese cambio de actitud –está bien…- se levantó del sofá, notaba el efecto del alcohol, su cuerpo estaba más pesado. Caminó escaleras arriba y al rato bajó con un Henry somnoliento de la mano. El pobre niño bostezaba mientras se rascaba uno de los ojos.

La morena se acercó a él y besó su frente –lo he pasado muy bien Henry, hablamos pronto para volver a vernos- el niño sólo pudo asentir y Emma tuvo que tirar de él para que caminara hacia la puerta.

Salieron fuera y antes de que Regina cerrara, la rubia la miró –gracias por la cena y por… la copa. Tenemos que repetirlo pronto…- dijo con una sonrisa esperando que la mujer con la que hablaba antes volviera a salir a la luz-

La morena miró a Emma fijo, queriendo decir algo amable, como que había disfrutado de la visita, pero no pudo hacerlo –quizás la próxima vez podría estar a solas con él-

Emma la observó muy seria sin apartar la mirada y decidió que no iba a contestar a ello, al menos no ahora que ambas tenían varias copas de más –mañana vendré a por mi coche, adiós Regina- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de la mano con Henry.

La alcaldesa los observó hasta que estuvieron lejos –adiós Emma…- dijo en un susurro antes de volver a meterse en la casa. Subió las escaleras, el whisky le había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Se quitó la ropa poniéndose un camisón y se metió en la cama sin saber que después del sueño que iba a tener esa noche, una espalda desnuda sería el menor de sus problemas…


	4. Sueños Mojados

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, este capítulo les va a gustar mucho... sobre todo el principio :P**

**Espero más reviews, quiero saber sus opiniones y reacciones! Un saludo :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Sueños mojados.**

_-Bésame- dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible. Sus labios se rozaron, sus lenguas se encontraron, su respiración se agitaba. Cuerpo contra cuerpo, mordiscos, arañazos, gemidos… No era capaz de distinguir su cuerpo del de ella, eran sólo uno. El deseo no le permitía pensar, sólo le quedaba sucumbir al placer, a la pasión. La necesitaba como una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Más besos, más gemidos, más placer…_

La morena se incorporó sobresaltada sobre la cama, su respiración estaba agitada y llevó una mano a su frente para limpiar el sudor. Miro a su lado y vio la cama vacía, estaba sola… estaba sola y muy excitada, la humedad que sentía en su entrepierna era notable. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando de nuevo la espalda en el colchón, respiró profundamente intentando relajarse y olvidar el sueño que había tenido recientemente. Pero fue inútil, cerró los ojos y las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a su mente, la rubia sobre ella, sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose, sus rizos cayendo sobre su rostro… inconscientemente llevó su mano a su vientre y la metió debajo de su ropa interior. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió así. Sus dedos apenas rozaron su clítoris y sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, estaba hinchado y empezó a hacer círculos sobre él. Permitió que unos leves gemidos salieran de su boca. Llevó su otra mano por debajo de su camisón y masajeó uno de sus pechos, pellizcó su pezón notando que estaba duro por la excitación. Unos gemidos más fuertes se escuchaban en la habitación de la alcaldesa mientras jugaba sobre su sexo, pero necesitaba más. Dejó de moverse unos segundos para bajar con rapidez su lencería negra, y la dejó a un costado, ahora tenía mejor acceso. Se abrió mucho de piernas y espero unos segundos sin tocarse, disfrutó de la sensación, de su entrepierna palpitando, húmeda, caliente, rogando para ser atendida. Su mano se retorcía esperando el momento idóneo para acercarse de nuevo, pero Regina se permitió unos segundos más para alargar el momento hasta que no pudo soportarlo e hizo que dos de sus dedos se empaparan bien con su flujo y entraran dentro de ella. Gimió con fuerzas y empezó a moverlos en su interior, se imaginó a Emma, sintió que eran sus dedos los que estaban dentro y la notó besando su cuello y su boca para acallar esos gemidos que se habían convertido en gritos. Oleadas de placer recorrían cada parte de su ser, notaba que estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero no quería, no aún, necesitaba alargar ese momento. Sacó los dedos de su interior y se puso boca abajo con las rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón, llevó la mano entre sus piernas y volvió a entrar hasta el fondo. Al movimiento de su mano le acompañaba sus caderas que subían y bajaban una y otra vez haciendo que la palma de su mano rozara su clítoris con cada embestida. La alcaldesa apretaba las sábanas con fuerza, ya no podía aguantar más, su cuerpo se movía con rapidez, montaba sus dedos como si fueran los de la sheriff y empezó a temblar recibiendo una oleada de placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo alcanzando el clímax. Se quedó inmóvil, unos segundos, con sus dedos aún dentro de ella, respiraba entrecortadamente, los sacó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón… En ese momento necesitó que realmente ella estuviera ahí para abrazarla, sentía un vacío muy grande en su vida, y lo seguiría sintiendo por más que tuviera a su hijo con ella.

* * *

Era el mediodía en casa de la familia Charming. David estaba experimentando en la cocina mientras preparaba una receta tomada de internet, se había vuelto todo un chef, ya que su mujer no tenía tiempo de preparar el almuerzo. Aún faltaba para que Henry y Mary Margaret volvieran de la escuela.

Emma decidió pasarse un momento por su casa para comer algo –Mmm qué bien huele! Espero que esta vez no se te queme…- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro a su padre.

-Esta vez saldrá perfecto, no te preocupes- la realidad era que seguro Emma era un desastre en la cocina por herencia de su padre –Como ha ido la cena con Regina?- le dijo en un tono serio, quería estar seguro de que la morena no le hubiera hecho daño.

-Fue bien, o sea… nada de otro mundo, solo una cena- la sheriff se quedó pensativa, esta mañana había estado ojeando el libro de cuentos de Henry pero no había encontrado nada sobre la vida pasa de Regina, antes de ser la Bruja Malvada. Lo único que había podido ver es que su padre se llamaba Henry, por lo que asumía que su hijo se llamaba así por esa razón, además había visto aquel nombre en la tumba del cementerio. Quizás su padre sabría algo de eso. Se hizo un poco la tonta para disimular, pues no quería dar a entender que le importaba realmente saber sobre Regina –Tengo una duda, es una estupidez, pero seguro tu sabes- hizo una pausa, su padre la miro y ella prosiguió –Por qué Henry se llama así? Digo… seguro lo eligió Regina a su nombre-

-No te equivocas. Ella lo debe haber elegido porque ese fue el nombre de su padre- David no le prestó mucha atención a la curiosidad de su hija, no le parecía nada relevante la pregunta.

La rubia puso cara de sorprendida, como si recién se enterara de eso –Oh vaya, qué interesante! Pensé que le había puesto el nombre de su prometido…- mintió para que su padre cayera en el juego.

David la miró levantando una ceja –No, su prometido se llamaba Daniel…-

Emma seguía con su jueguito de la ingenua –Ah… y ella era diferente con él? Me refiero a que, no siempre debe haber sido la Reina Malvada- la rubia apoyó sus codos sobre la pequeña barra ubicada en la cocina, observando muy intrigada a su padre, quería saber sobre Regina, _necesitaba_ saber.

Su padre dejó el pollo dentro del horno y la miró –Por qué de golpe tanto interés en ella? Lo único que puedo decirte es que ella no siempre fue igual, o al menos eso dice tu madre. Pero si quieres saber más puedes preguntarle-

La rubia de alguna forma sabía que Regina no podía haber sido siempre malvada. Primero porque no era posible que hubiera nacido de esa forma, además de que en todos los cuentos de hadas los malos anteriormente eran buenos, y ella estaba segura que la alcaldesa tenía un motivo para haber cambiado, sólo necesitaba averiguar cuál era.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Regina estaba dispuesta a salir de su casa por fin. Había practicado lo suficiente como para decir que era tan poderosa como en épocas anteriores. Aunque la magia en Storybrooke era impredecible, se sentía con confianza en sí misma, nadie podría herirla, o al menos nadie lo intentaría cuando ella mostrara que su poder estaba de regreso. Decidió salir a dar un paseo, simplemente a pie, si salía en su auto seguramente llamaría menos la atención y la verían menos habitantes del pequeño pueblo.

La gente susurraba cosas cuando ella pasaba por su lado, pero ninguno se atrevería a desafiarla, después de todo, confiaban en la familia Charming y había quedado claro que ellos no tenían intención de ponerle fin a la vida de Regina cuando Emma la salvó aquella vez de Whale.

La única preocupación de la morena era Gold, era la única persona más poderosa que ella en el pueblo, pero él había estado de acuerdo con la maldición así que no tendría por qué querer lastimarla.

Luego de una caminata, se decidió por Grannys. No lo admitiría jamás, pero la comida del lugar era muy buena y deseaba volver a beber ese delicioso café con tortitas que siempre pedía. Entró en el local, todos voltearon para verla con sus ojos bien abiertos. Granny apenas la vio entrar cogió una de sus armas apuntándole –Tranquila, vengo en son de paz- una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro y se dirigió a su lugar habitual en la barra del lugar –Quiero lo de siempre, si no es mucha molestia- siguiendo con las ironías.

Ruby no estaba segura qué debía hacer, no se atrevía a echarla, y transformarse en lobo era muy arriesgado, aun no lo tenía bien controlado. Miro a su abuela haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza para que bajara el arma –No queremos problemas Regina-

-Y no los tendrán siempre y cuando me den mi pedido- ella sabía que su tono de voz intimidaba mucho a la chica lobo, por lo que no le llevaría la contra.

Ruby fue a la cocina para dar la orden del pedido de la alcaldesa. En ese momento, una hambrienta Emma Swan entraba en Grannys, directo a recoger las seis rosquillas que pedía siempre los martes y jueves, los demás días iba variando con pasteles de diferentes sabores, era una fanática de las cosas de pastelería. Casi por inercia se sentó en el primer lugar que vio vacío en la barra, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía a Regina a su lado. La morena tenía puesta una camisa blanca super ajustada con un chaleco a rayas encima, pantalones negros, y el maquillaje perfecto como siempre, sus labios color rojo intenso resaltaban mucho en su rostro –Hey… Regina- Aun no sabía cómo debía tratarla, pues la morena era impredecible.

Regina ya había notado la presencia de Emma desde el momento en el que entró en Grannys. Esa forma tan particular de caminar y el ruido de sus botas eran inconfundibles. La miró de reojo, estaba algo agitada, se notaba que la sheriff había estado ejerciendo sus tareas en el pueblo. Aunque renegara de que Emma se encargara de la seguridad del pueblo, sabía que hacía muy bien su trabajo. Pensó en ese momento que lo mejor que podía ser era ignorarla, y de esa forma, sus constantes sueños desaparecerían. Tenía lógica, mientras más veía a Emma, más soñaba con ella –Acaso no hay otros asientos disponibles?- dijo en tono despectivo, con la intención de que la sheriff se moviera a otro lugar.

La rubia resopló, pareciera que el agradable momento que habían pasado en la casa de la morena no había existido –En serio Regina?- rodó sus ojos, pero prefería seguirle el juego un poco más –Siempre me siento aquí-

La alcaldesa arqueó una ceja al ver que la sheriff no se levantaba del lugar, no le gustaba que no le hicieran caso –Este ha sido mi lugar desde hace 28 años atrás, y donde estás tú, el de Henry-

-Bueno, sólo lo estoy tomando prestado. O si no qué? Vas a hechizarme?- la miro con una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo muy desafiante.

Regina se sentía confundida, le molestaba la insolencia de Emma pero al mismo tiempo no podía parar de pensar en el último sueño, y mucho menos en lo que había hecho luego pensando en ella –Podría hacerlo. Que tengas magia no quiere decir que sepas usarla-

Ruby apareció con el pedido de Regina y lo dejó sobre la barra. Miró a Emma, no hacía falta que le dijera nada, ya sabía qué debía traerle.

La sheriff tomó el tema como una broma, no quería pelear realmente, ya conocía a Regina –Henry quiere que cenemos este viernes de nuevo- se quedó esperando la reacción de la morena.

-Y cuando voy a poder cenar con él a solas?- Resopló y bebió un poco de su café. Todo el tiempo miraba al frente, intentando esquivar la mirada de la rubia.

Emma levantó una ceja, todo había ido bien, habían hablado los tres juntos, hecho bromas, y hasta luego ellas dos también habían tenido su momento –No parecía que lo estuvieras pasando tan mal el viernes pasado…- Ruby le acercó su caja con rosquillas y se llevó una a la boca.

Antes era un deporte para Regina despreciar y tratar mal a la sheriff, pero ahora le estaba siendo particularmente difícil –Nunca dije eso, pero quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi hijo-

-Con _nuestro _hijo querrás decir- un poco de chocolate quedaba sobre la boca de la rubia, mientras ya estaba ojeando la caja buscando que otra rosquilla comerse.

-Sí claro, nuestro hijo. No es necesario aclararlo- Regina observó a los ojos a la sheriff, y no pudo evitar bajar la vista a sus labios. Vio el chocolate y varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, quería que se lo limpiara rápido –Te has manchado el rostro con chocolate- se señaló en su propia cara el lugar –Justo aquí-

La rubia tan torpe como siempre se limpió del lado equivocado –Y ahora?-

Regina rodó sus ojos, evidentemente tendría que hacerlo ella misma, aunque en el fondo se moría por hacerlo. Se puso un poco de costado y llevó su mano al rostro de Emma, delicadamente con su dedo limpió el chocolate de la boca de la sheriff.

Emma se quedó mirándola sorprendida, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío con el contacto con la morena. La miró por un momento, y reaccionó cuando Ruby apareció con su chocolate caliente –Gracias…-

Cuando vio la reacción de la rubia, Regina se dio cuenta de que quizás se había sobrepasado, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Carraspeó un poco –bueno, claramente no voy a poder comer tranquila- se terminó de un sorbo el café que quedaba y se levantó –os espero el viernes, adiós- tomó su bolso, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se fue.

Emma miró hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir la alcaldesa y luego se fijó en el plato, apenas había probado las tortitas. ¿Por qué estaba tan rara? Parecía que en cuanto mostraba un poco de amabilidad enseguida quería compensarlo con alguna mala contestación. La rubia recordó cómo había limpiado su boca hace tan solo unos minutos… por qué había tenido ese escalofrío?

* * *

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, Emma estaba sentada en la cocina mientras Mary Margaret limpiaba los platos. Era la hora de dormir de Henry y David le contaba historias en su cuarto dando a la rubia la mejor oportunidad para hablar con su madre a solas –el viernes volvemos a cenar en casa de Regina- dijo disimuladamente, intentando usar la misma estrategia que había usado con su padre esa misma mañana. No quería que ninguno de los dos pensara por un segundo que ella tenía un interés más allá del normal por la alcaldesa.

-Ah sí? Vaya… estás siendo muy comprensiva con ella, Henry me dijo el otro día que le gustaba que se llevaran bien. Pero ten cuidado con ella Emma- dijo de espaldas a su hija mientras enjabonaba un vaso-

-Sabes que no hay peligro, ella no haría nada que pudiera estropear la oportunidad de ver a Henry- Emma jugaba con un boli entre sus manos, un poco nerviosa porque no sabía cómo sacar el tema –David me dijo que cuando la conociste era muy distinta-

Mary Margaret se sorprendió un poco por el comentario de la rubia –sí, ya te dije que me salvó la vida y fue como una madre para mí al principio-

Emma trató de imaginar esa época, una joven Regina siendo cariñosa y amable con la pequeña Snow –podríamos decir que era buena y se _hizo _mala?- la curiosidad de la sheriff crecía a cada segundo.

La morena se giró mirando a su hija –sí, algo así… Emma, comprender lo que le pasó a Regina es muy difícil, ni siquiera yo que viví con ella tanto tiempo puedo decir cuándo dejó de ser buena para convertirse en… bueno, en la bruja malvada, la muerte de su prometido sólo fue el comienzo. Si lo que te preguntas es si siempre fue mala la respuesta es no, pero la persona en la que se convirtió después hizo cosas que jamás podrías imaginar- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mary Margaret cuando pensó en muchas de las muertes que fueron llevadas a cabo por su ex madrastra.

-Quizás el problema es ese… nadie sabe la historia completa, nadie sabe su versión- pensando que en el libro de Henry no estaba todo lo que Regina había vivido. La mirada de Mary Margaret hizo ver a Emma que se había delatado con sus palabras. Acababa de despertar en su madre una alarma, le había hecho pensar que estaba empezando a ver más allá de la fachada de "La bruja malvada".

-Emma… tú no estabas ahí, tú no sabes todo lo que esa mujer es capaz de hacer- la morena se acercó a ella claramente afectada por la conversación.

-No te pongas así, sólo trato de conocer más a la persona que va a pasar tiempo con mi hijo- intentando arreglar la situación. Sonrió a su madre –no te preocupes, no es como si ahora vayamos a ser mejores amigas- se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla –me voy a dormir, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- dijo Mary Margaret que todavía estaba de pie en la cocina, no quería darle vueltas al asunto, pero las palabras de Emma le habían dejado muy pensativa. Zarandeó la cabeza intentando borrar malos recuerdos y caminó hacia la cama donde ya le esperaba su marido.

* * *

Se giró mirando el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño. Hoy había sido un día bastante movido, había sacado información de Regina a David y a Mary Margaret pero en vez de aclararse ahora tenía muchas más dudas. Lo que tenía claro era que la alcaldesa era una persona buena a la que le pasaron una serie de cosas que la cambiaron. No es eso lo que le pasa a todo el mundo? Emma no sería así si se hubiera criado junto a sus padres, seguramente Henry no hubiera nacido, y estaba convencida de que no tendría problemas para abrir su corazón con los hombres, ni tantas dificultades a la hora de amar. Pero esas circunstancias _la hicieron así_, igual que a Regina. Al fin y al cabo no eran tan distintas como pensaba.


	5. Delirio de una noche de invierno

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia! Todo va tomando sentido de a poco, pero intento que sea interesante aunque sea lento el proceso. Las reviews me animan mucho a seguir, por más que mucha gente lea sin comentar, siempre es lindo saber qué les parece :) Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Delirio de una noche de invierno.**

Los días se estaban volviendo cada vez más fríos en Storybrooke. Casi todas las noches nevaba, por lo que las mañanas eran muy frías. Claramente esto le había afectado a la sheriff del pueblo, pues hacía dos días que había cogido una gripe fatal. Se estaba viendo obligada a ir a trabajar una hora más tarde, le costaba mucho levantarse de la cama pero no quería que nadie la reemplazara en su labor.

Su madre le llevó un té a la cama, acarició su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña –Por qué no te quedas hoy en casa? Tu padre puede hacerse cargo-

La rubia se incorporó un poco para probar el té –Sólo es una gripe, no es para tanto. En cuanto me levante estaré como nueva- se dio cuenta que sentía mucho frío, tenía fiebre.

Mary Margaret puso su mano sobre la frente de Emma –Estás ardiendo! Quizás Whale pueda venir a verte- la morena estaba muy preocupada.

Emma hizo todo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama, con sus pies tocando el suelo –Estoy bien, ya ves? Si me siento mal en la tarde iré con Whale- no pudo evitar estornudar en ese momento, cogió un pañuelo de arriba de su mesa de luz y luego terminó el té. Se levantó y caminó directo a su pila de ropa para buscar que ponerse.

-Por favor abrígate mucho Emma- dijo su madre mirándola mientras buscaba una bufanda para que se pusiera.

-Lo haré, descuida, no tengo 10 años- la rubia sabía que su madre no podía recuperar el tiempo perdido, y no le gustaba que la tratara como una niña cuando ya era toda una mujer.

Las palabras de Emma lastimaban a Mary Margaret. Era consciente de que se había perdido gran parte de la vida de su hija, pero también estaba segura que le había dado su mejor oportunidad, porque sabía que volverían a reunirse. Aun así, le hubiera encantado estar al lado de su hija en su infancia, adolescencia, y en todo momento. La morena de pelo corto cogió la taza de té para volver a la sala –Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme-

-Está bien, gracias- la rubia terminó de cambiarse, se había puesto muchísima ropa. Un recordatorio sonó en su celular, esa noche tenía la cena en casa de Regina. No sabía si podría ir, aunque eso significaría una gran desilusión para Henry. Se propuso pasar el día dentro de su oficina y salir solo en casos extremos. Se tomó una pastilla y luego partió hacia su trabajo.

* * *

Regina estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Quería que estuviera todo perfecto, cortó una rosas rojas de su jardín, y las puso en la mesa para adornarla. No la convencía ninguno de sus vestidos, quería que esta vez Emma la mirara, más que como la otra madre de su hijo, sino como una mujer. Esto no quería decir que no se pasaba el tiempo sintiendo culpa por los sentimientos hacia la sheriff, o pensando en desistir de todos estos arreglos porque quizás la rubia no sentía nada por ella, incluso tal vez nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza mirarla de otra manera. Daba vueltas por su cuarto, varios vestidos estaban sobre la cama en perfecto orden, pero no quería ninguno de estos. Estaba dispuesta a usar aquel vestido rojo de tirantes, ubicado en su armario desde el día que se inició la maldición. Nunca se lo había puesto, porque creía que nunca se había presentado la ocasión. Se amoldaba a la perfección en su cuerpo, también se puso unos zapatos negros de taco alto con medias del mismo color. Quizás era demasiado, pero no le importaba, necesitaba saber si aquella mujer podía mirarla de manera especial.

Esta vez no cocinaría lasaña, a pesar de que era su mejor receta, y que estaba segura que nadie podía prepararla mejor que ella, también tenía otras especialidades, como el pollo al horno con papas. Mientras hurgaba en sus cajones buscando servilletas, encontró unas velas. Las colocó en la mesa. Miraba todo varias veces, no quería que se le pasara ningún detalle, aunque de cualquier manera Emma no era una persona detallista, podía invitarla a comer hamburguesas que ella estaría encantada con cualquier comida.

* * *

Emma se sentía realmente mal, parecía que el día no pasaba más, y aún faltaba la cena en casa de Regina. No le disgustaba tener que ir, pero preferiría sentirse mejor.

Henry se apareció después de la escuela por la comisaría –hola Emma! Qué tal el día?- se dio cuenta de la cara que traía –no tienes muy buen aspecto-

La rubia estaba con los codos apoyados en la mesa y masajeando sus sienes –no me encuentro muy bien, no sé si voy a estar en condiciones de ir a la cena Henry…-

-Pero tenemos que ir, mi madre nos espera, seguro ya preparó todo!- el pequeño estaba usando ese tono de súplica que Emma ya había escuchado innumerables veces y estaría dispuesta a no ceder ante sus súplicas, pero a ella le apetecía tanto o más que a él ir a la casa de Regina.

La sheriff suspiró –quizás pueda tomar un remedio más fuerte, mientras no tenga fiebre creo que podría aguantar la cena-

-Sí! Genial!- el pequeño no se preocupó en esconder su entusiasmo –podríamos llevar el monopoly y jugar los 3, te parece?- dijo con emoción.

Emma se encogió de hombros –sí, claro, aunque seguro se aprovechan de mi mal estado para ganarme –sonrió un poco y se levantó –anda, vamos a casa a prepararnos. No debemos hacer esperar a la alcaldesa- dijo estas últimas palabras en un tono irónica pero notablemente como una broma.

* * *

Regina, su flamante vestido rojo y un rico pollo esperaban a la sheriff y a Henry. Cuando el timbre sonó prácticamente corrió a abrir la puerta y les abrió con una sonrisa –hola- el pequeño se lanzó a abrazarla rápidamente y ella besó su mejilla.

-Emma está enferma, pero no queríamos perdernos la cena- Henry era un niño muy listo y sabía que ese comentario agradaría a su madre y haría que la velada empezara con buen pie.

Cuando la morena escuchó las palabras de su hijo levantó la mirada y miró a la rubia, se notaba que tenía mala cara y aun así había hecho el esfuerzo de venir, Regina no pudo ocultar la sonrisa –Bueno, podríamos haber cenado Henry y yo solos pero aprecio que no hayas cancelado sin más-

La mujer cálida y amable de la otra noche parecía haber vuelto y eso alegró a Emma –no hay problema, me he tomado un remedio que podría curar a un elefante- No puedo evitar mirar a Regina con ese vestido rojo, estaba más hermosa que nunca y sus curvas se marcaban. ¿Por qué la encontraba tan endiabladamente sexy? Pensó que no tenía que significar nada especial, al fin y al cabo una mujer también puede opinar si otra mujer está linda o no. Pasaron los tres dentro y fueron directos a la sala. El rico olor del pollo inundaba toda la habitación –algo me dice que la lasaña no es lo único que sabes cocinar bien-

Henry se sentó a la mesa con una sonrisa, sus madres estaban siendo muy cordiales y Emma ya estaba alabando la comida de la alcaldesa –bueno, cuando lo pruebes podrás decirme si de verdad está bueno- Regina sirvió los 3 platos y se sentó frente a la rubia.

Emma probó el pollo –mmm creo que esto me va a sentar mejor que las medicinas que tomé- se fijó en que Regina sonreía ante sus piropos.

-He traído el monopoly- dijo Henry con la boca llena –luego pienso ganarle a las dos-

-No hables con la boca llena- dijo Regina mientras elegantemente pinchaba un trozo de pollo y se lo comía –y sabes perfectamente que a ese juego no hay quien me gane-

Emma se rio un poco –se nota que nunca has jugado contra mí-

Ante esas palabras la morena levantó una ceja mirando a la sheriff –me estás retando?-

-Sólo digo que ya veremos quién gana- dijo Emma hablando también con la boca llena.

Regina rodó los ojos y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron, mientras Regina recogía los platos, Emma y Henry preparaban el juego. La rubia no se sentía muy bien, notaba calor por las mejillas como si le estuviera subiendo la fiebre, había intentado ayudar a la alcaldesa recogiendo la mesa, pero la morena notó su estado y la "obligó" a quedarse con Henry.

Cuando Regina volvió el juego ya estaba preparado, se habían puesto en el sofá grande los dos y Regina acercó el sillón para estar frente a ellos. El tablero, sobre la mesa, estaba en medio y Henry parecía muy entusiasmado por todo esto –me gusta que juguemos juntos-

Ante estas palabras ambas mujeres se miraron, estaba claro que a su hijo le hacía muy feliz que se llevaran bien y que compartieran cosas con él –preparada para perder Miss Swan?- usó el antiguo apelativo de la rubia a propósito.

-No pienses que por estar enferma vas a tener alguna oportunidad- tiró los dados y empezaron la partida. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo Emma se iba sintiendo peor, intentaba jugar sin que se le notara, no quería fastidiar el momento, lo estaban pasando muy bien. Sin olvidar que la rubia era tan competitiva como la propia Regina –SIII!- exclamó levantándose del sillón –GANÉ!- hizo un bailecito ante la mirada atenta de los dos perdedores.

La morena negaba con la cabeza aguantando la risa, aunque le molestaba haber perdido –ha sido pura suerte- de repente Emma se sentó de golpe en el sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás –Emma…- Regina se incorporó acercándose a ella –estás bien?- la rubia estaba blanca, llevó una mano a su frente –estás ardiendo!- Henry las miraba preocupado.

-Es… estoy bien es sólo el bajón después de tanta emoción de ser la ganadora- intentó sonreir un poco. Se estaba haciendo la fuerte pero se encontraba realmente mal-

La morena la miró, no tenía buen aspecto y encima estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte –no vas a poder ir así a casa, lo mejor será que descanses aquí y mañana estarás mucho mejor- miró a Henry –te parece bien?-

El niño asintió sorprendido, su madre no era particularmente hospitalaria, y que lo fuera con Emma era bastante increíble. La rubia intentó levantarse –no digas tonterías, estoy bien- con el movimiento le dio un mareo y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

Regina suspiró y pensó en usar su magia, pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a la sheriff, y tampoco es que fuera a morirse, sólo era una gripe –Henry, puedes llevarla al cuarto mientras busco algo para darle?-

-Sí, vale, vamos Emma- la tomó de la mano, la rubia se apoyó un poco en él para poder caminar.

La alcaldesa miró en su armario de medicinas y encontró algo que la ayudaría a dormir, también mojó un paño con agua y subió al cuarto de invitados, pero no los encontró ahí –Henry?- salió por el pasillo.

-Chsss- dijo el niño llevándose un dedo a los labios –está quedándose dormida-

-Pero dónde la llevaste?- preguntó imaginándoselo.

-A tu cuarto, dónde sino?- contestó el niño inocentemente.

-Sabes que tenemos cuarto de invitados!- dijo Regina sin poder creerlo.

Henry se encogió de hombros –en 10 años nunca tuvimos visitas, pensé que no estaría preparado, o que estaría sucio-

La morena negó con la cabeza –anda… ve a tu cuarto a dormir, ya me encargo yo- se agachó para besar su mejilla –me alegra tenerte aquí durmiendo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias-

Su hijo sonrió –a mí también- se dieron las buenas noches con un abrazo y Regina caminó hacia su cuarto, tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Vio a la rubia tumbada, ocupando prácticamente toda la cama, rodó sus ojos y cerró detrás de ella. Caminó hacia Emma y se sentó en el borde –Emma… despierta, te tengo que llevar a otro cuarto- dijo suavemente pero la sheriff no reaccionaba. La morena llevó la mano a su frente y seguía ardiendo, usó el paño mojado y lo colocó ahí.

El contacto con el paño frío hizo que Emma se despejara un poco y entreabrió los ojos –qué pasa?-

Regina aprovechó ese momento de lucidez para hacer que se incorporara un poquito –toma esto- le dio la pastilla con un vaso de agua y la rubia se la llevó a la boca –te vas a sentir mejor- Emma volvió a apoyar la espalda en el colchón –no! Tienes que levantarte- intentó moverla, pero no había manera. Se quedó mirándola resignada, parecía que iba a tener que dormir ahí, se fijó en que llevaba puesta una chaqueta y que se veía incómoda con ella. Con algo de esfuerzo logró quitársela.

-Intentas desnudarme?- dijo Emma, parecía que hablaba en sueños porque tenía los ojos cerrados y hablaba con dificultad-

Regina hizo rodar sus ojos de nuevo y se metió al baño para ponerse un camisón, se lavó los dientes y volvió con la rubia –a lo mejor te haces la enferma sólo para compartir cama conmigo- dijo mientras acomodaba una manta encima de Emma. Luego caminó hacia su lado de la cama, no tenía mucho espacio ya que la rubia estaba bastante extendida, pero se hizo un huequito y se metió debajo de la manta.

-Admite que un poquito bien te caigo, aunque sea más que mi madre- pronunció la rubia.

La alcaldesa se puso de costado mirándola, todavía no podía creer que estuviera compartiendo cama con ella, ¿cómo habían llegado a esta situación? O mejor dicho ¿cómo había permitido que esto pasase? –Quizás… pero no te emociones mucho, tampoco hay que hacer mucho para que alguien me caiga mejor que tu madre-

-Yo creo que nunca se han entendido bien- cuando hablaba a Regina le recordaba a la sensación de alguien borracho –le dije que si supiera tu historia completa capaz comprendería-

La morena la miró sorprendida, había estado hablando de ella con Mary Margaret y encima cosas a su favor –a qué te refieres con mi historia completa?- parecía que el hecho de que la rubia estuviera delirando le iba a ayudar a sacarle información.

-Está claro que no naciste mala, te pasaron cosas malas que te hicieron cambiar- seguía con los ojos cerrados y hablaba muy lento, pero Regina la escuchaba con paciencia quedándose sorprendida con cada afirmación –debió ser duro ver a tu prometido morir a manos de tu propia madre-

El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco cuando escuchó a Emma hablar de Daniel –bueno, si tu madre hubiera mantenido esa boca cerrada todo hubiera sido distinto- se puso boca arriba mirando al techo mientras rememoró los acontecimientos de aquel día.

-Qué pasó luego? No me creo que ese sea el único motivo de tus actos- la rubia se estaba pasando con sus preguntas y Regina no estaba contenta con tanto cuestionario.

-Voy a terminar llevándote con Whale para que te cuide él y dejes de molestar con tanto interrogatorio- que Emma se hubiera cuestionado cosas sobre ella y que pensara así le afectaba bastante. ¿Significaría algo? Quizás le daba miedo que la rubia supiera toda la verdad y este buen trato se terminara.

-Noo… prefiero que me cuides tú- Emma se puso de costado quedando cerca de Regina. La morena giró su rostro mirándola y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Anda… duérmete, necesitas descansar, además seguro mañana no recuerdas tus delirios y no te va a servir de nada todo esto- alargó la mano apagando la luz

-Buenas noches Regina- dijo Emma con la voz casi apagada, estaba claro que iba a caer en un sueño bien profundo.

La alcaldesa la miró, estudiando su rostro tranquilo –buenas noches Emma- dijo flojito antes de cerrar los ojos también. Una hora después, seguía sin poder dormirse. La rubia dormía profundamente, por lo que no pudo resistirse a ponerse de costado quedando cerca de su rostro. La mano de Emma se posaba sobre la almohada, Regina la observaba con detalle, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana era suficiente para que pudiera contemplar su rostro. Esta situación era similar a la de sus sueños, el simple hecho de que Emma estuviera en su cama la estremecía. Estiró un poco su mano y acarició suavemente la se la sheriff. Sonrió un poco dejando su mano en esa posición y unos minutos después, finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño.


	6. Rencores del pasado

**Os dejo nuevo capi, de nuevo gracias por los reviews, creo que vais a estar deseando que llegue el capi 7, así que dejad comentarios así quizás lo suba antes :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Rencores del pasado.**

Los primeros destellos de sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana de la alcaldesa. Ambas mujeres dormían muy profundo aun con sus manos juntas sobre la almohada.

El reloj biológico de Emma se estaba activando, pues ya se había acostumbrado a madrugar cada día para trabajar. Cuando los rayos de sol dieron en su cara, emitió sus típicos bufidos de no querer levantase, estaba extremadamente cómoda. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Regina casi pegado al suyo. La morena descansaba en un pequeño espacio de la cama, y fue entonces cuando Emma se dio cuenta que ella se estaba ocupando todo el resto. Vio sus manos juntas, la alcaldesa tenía que haberlo hecho, su mano estaba sobre la de la sheriff, quizás fue sin querer, pensó. La situación no tenía mucha lógica. Ella no recordaba porqué estaba en esa cama, y mucho menos como habían terminado durmiendo de esa manera, _juntas._

Quitó su mano con cuidado de no despertar a Regina, a pesar de que dormía en una delgada porción de la cama, se la veía muy a gusto. Se levantó con cuidado, observando todo alrededor. Su chaqueta roja estaba perfectamente acomodada sobre una silla muy lujosa que la alcaldesa tenía en su cuarto, y sus botas estaban en el suelo justo al lado de la gran cama. Intentaba armar el rompecabezas que le explicaría lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero sólo le venía a la mente la voz de la morena, pero en un tono poco habitual, delicado, sensual y por sobre todo amable. Caminó por el pasillo de la espectacular mansión hasta llegar al cuarto de Henry. El niño también dormía sin inmutarse, era sábado, tenía permitido descansar hasta la hora que quisiera. No podía despertarlo, miró la hora en su reloj, eran las 6:30, tampoco podía despertar a Regina, aunque tampoco podía irse sin más y dejar al niño ahí. Rodó sus ojos y volvió al cuarto. Aun le dolía un poco la cabeza y estaba congestionada, pero se sentía bastante mejor, comparado con ayer por lo menos. Se recostó en la cama con cuidado, pero algo separada de Regina. Miraba al techo inquieta.

A la rubia le daba curiosidad la morena, no sabía bien porqué pero tenía la necesidad de acercarse a ella. Se movió un poco en la cama, para quedar cerca de su cara. Vinieron a su cabeza las innumerables peleas que habían tenido, incluso aquella vez que se habían golpeado, y también el momento seguido a cada episodio en que ella la salvaba, que Regina parecía hasta ofendida, como arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido ayuda. A pesar de todo eso, había algo diferente en su rostro, le transmitía paz, no ira o enojo como lo hacía habitualmente. Se acercó aún más, se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía maquillaje, y en ese momento una pregunta vino a su cabeza ¿de esta forma habría sido aquella Regina que salvó a su madre? Quizás nunca lo sabría, pero le gustaba creer que sí.

La alcaldesa acostumbraba a despertar cada mañana escasos minutos antes de las 7. Un momento antes abrir sus ojos, se deleitaba con el alegre sueño que estaba teniendo, sonriendo un poco sin darse cuenta.

Emma sonrió también al verla, y en vez de alejarse de ella porque podría despertar, se mantuvo muy cerca disfrutando de esa inocente sonrisa que provenía de los sueños de la morena.

Luego de la última sonrisa, la morena abrió sus ojos lentamente. Parecía que su sueño estaba continuando al ver a Emma sonriéndole también.

Enseguida la rubia sintió vergüenza ante esta situación ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pegada a Regina, la Bruja Malvada, la causante de la infelicidad de su madre por 28 años. Instantáneamente se alejó –Buenos días Regina…-

Al observar la reacción de la rubia, Regina se dio cuenta de que esto no era un sueño, por lo que su rostro se puso serio –Espero que hayas podido descansar, porque te ocupaste todo el espacio-

La rubia rodó sus ojos, no recordaba prácticamente nada de la noche anterior, solo escasas frases o palabras, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que eran ciertas –Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo- arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca con su boca en señal de confusión –Por qué dormí aquí y no en mi casa? O bueno, en otro cuarto…-

La alcaldesa la miró incorporándose un poco en su cama –Pues porque volabas de fiebre, y aunque no lo creas no soy tan mala persona para dejarte manejar así o en su defecto que caminaras bajo la lluvia-

-Ah…- Emma seguía confusa, esa respuesta no aclaraba todas sus dudas –Y por qué estoy en tu cama? Debes tener cientos de cuartos aquí-

Regina la miró fijo y bajó un poco la mirada resoplando, quería esquivar esa respuesta pero claramente no podría –Bueno, porque Henry te trajo a mi cuarto. No sé qué pasó por su cabeza. Y luego tú no te querías levantar-

¿Henry la había acostado ahí? ¿Tenía coherencia lo que la otra mujer decía? –Lo siento si te he despertado, es que no podía irme sin Henry- la rubia volvió a sentarse en la cama para calzarse sus botas.

Por su parte, Regina se levantó de la cama, abrió su armario y sacó ropa para ponerse. Antes de entrar al baño, se frenó y miró a Emma a los ojos –Recuerdas algo de lo que hablamos en la noche?- Realmente, no sabía si quería que la rubia lo recordara. No le había dado mucha información acerca de su pasado, pero le dicho un detalle muy importante, que _por culpa de su madre, Cora había matado a su prometido._

La sheriff se puso su chaqueta roja y miró a la mujer –Bueno… no lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido lo que recuerdo- vino a su cabeza el momento en que le dijo que quería que _ella_ la cuidara. Sus mejillas se pusieron muy coloradas.

La morena notó como el rostro de Emma se teñía de colorado, pero no quería indagar más en ese cuestión -Bueno, no tiene importancia. Puedes usar el baño que está en el pasillo si lo necesitas –

Emma asintió y fue al baño para asearse un poco, luego volvió a la habitación, Regina ya estaba vestida, tan impecable como siempre –tengo que ir a trabajar, pero es muy pronto para despertar a Henry-

-No te preocupes, puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, tú estás en condiciones de trabajar?- preguntó mientras se ponía los pendientes.

La sheriff asintió con la cabeza –sí, me encuentro mucho mejor. Vendré a recogerlo sobre la hora de comer- cogió sus cosas y se quedó mirando a la morena, todo estaba resultando algo incómodo –gracias por dejarme dormir aquí-

-Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo- Emma rodó los ojos, Regina no era capaz ni de aceptar un agradecimiento, pero la estaba empezando a conocer mejor últimamente, y en su rostro pudo ver que apreciaba sus palabras.

Caminaron escaleras abajo y la alcaldesa la acompañó hasta la puerta. Se despidieron y Emma condujo hacia la estación del sheriff.

* * *

Mary Margaret caminaba histérica de un lado a otro en su departamento. Hasta esa mañana no se había dado cuenta de que ni Emma ni Henry habían pasado la noche en la casa. El teléfono de su hija no daba señal y aunque sabía que cenarían en casa de Regina no se animaba a llamar a la alcaldesa.

-Relájate, seguro con la lluvia decidieron quedarse a dormir allí, hay muchas habitaciones en esa casa, es lo más coherente- David intentaba tranquilizarla mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, al menos podrían haber avisado, además, la casa no está tan lejos, hubiera preferido que vinieran aún con la lluvia. Pero quedarse a dormir con ella…- la morena bebió un sorbo de café y dejó el resto sobre la mesada –voy a ir a la oficina de Emma, a esta hora debería estar ahí y espero que Henry esté con ella- tomó su bolso y caminó rápido hacia la puerta antes de que a su marido le diera tiempo de decir algo más.

* * *

Emma llegó al trabajo con bastante dolor de cabeza, abrió su cajón y tomó una pastilla, los síntomas de la gripe estaban desapareciendo pero aún sentía bastante malestar. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos intentando despejarse antes de empezar con el papeleo del día.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto!- la voz gritona de Mary Margaret la sobresaltó haciendo que levantara la cabeza asustada.

-Eh… buenos días, qué pasa?- Emma estaba confundida, la morena estaba frente a ella mirándola muy seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-Cómo que qué pasa?- su voz se había vuelto dos tonos más aguda –no pasan la noche en casa ninguno de los dos y ni tan siquiera una llamada para avisar y… ¿dónde está Henry?

-Está bien, está durmiendo en casa de Regina, pasamos allí la noche, estaba lloviendo y yo estaba enferma, no es para tanto!- a la rubia le empezaba a molestar la actitud de Mary Margaret, vale que quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido y que para ella era como una niña pequeña, pero pensaba que se estaba pasando más de lo que debía.

-Sí que lo es Emma! Estás cogiendo demasiada confianza con ella, cómo sabes que ahora mismo no se está llevando a Henry a cualquier lugar o peor, embrujándolo!- estaba alzando mucho la voz y eso irritaba a la sheriff.

-No se lo está llevando ni está haciéndole nada! Deja de ponerla como la bruja del cuento, es sólo una mujer intentando vivir su vida con Henry- Emma se estaba alterando también y hasta ella se sorprendía de estar defendiendo tanto a la alcaldesa.

-Ella nos odia! Nos ha estado intentando hacer daño desde siempre!- Mary Margaret sentía impotencia por no poder hacerle ver a su hija la situación.

-Algo tuviste que hacer para que sea así y te odie tanto como dices, no me creo que se le haya antojado de la noche a la mañana!- dijo eso y notó el cambio en el rostro de su madre. Ya no parecía furiosa, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Emma se quedó callada mirándola, esperando su reacción.

-Yo sólo era una niña, no sabía las consecuencias que iba a tener- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

La rubia abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida y sin saber bien a lo que se refería –qué quieres decir?-

-Yo… tuve algo que ver con la muerte de Daniel, ella me confesó que se iban a casar y… su madre fue amable conmigo, se lo confesé y ella… ella lo mató, porque yo traicioné la confianza de Regina- las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras hablaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de esa historia y ahora estaba ahí, frente a su hija, contándole algo que la perseguía desde siempre.

Emma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, esto era una pieza clave en el rompecabezas que se había convertido la historia de Regina, el odio hacia su madre, hacia toda su familia, de ahí venía –por qué no me lo habías contado?- dijo con un tono de voz mucho más bajo-

-Es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco- Mary Margaret agachó la cabeza, ambas se habían pasado de la raya, nunca se habían gritado así –será mejor que vaya a casa y que hablemos después tranquilamente…-

La sheriff asintió y su madre salió de allí luego de despedirse. Emma suspiró tapando su rostro con ambas manos, tenía que asimilar tanta información: Regina salvó a su madre, estaba a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, era una joven buena, pero la pequeña Snow la traicionó de alguna manera haciendo que Daniel muriera. Intentó pensar en ese momento, en cómo la vida de la alcaldesa se tuvo que derrumbar de la noche a la mañana al ver a su propia madre asesinando a la persona que amaba. Sintió pena por ella, y por un momento comprendió el odio que sentía hacia Mary Margaret. No justificaba el daño que la morena había causado a lo largo de su vida, pero sí podía entenderla.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, ya estaba llegando la hora de volver a casa, pero no había trabajado apenas, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en otras cosas. Los últimos días le habían hecho ver a una Regina distinta de la que conocía, había tenido momentos con ella que le daban escalofríos de sólo pensarlo, no recordaba siquiera la última vez que se sintió así con alguien. Además, se había interesado por su pasado, por preguntar más allá de la información que tenía e incluso había discutido con su madre por defenderla. Recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana, cómo se había despertado al lado de la morena y cómo había disfrutado del momento… No podía negarlo más, en su interior estaban aflorando sentimientos hacia la alcaldesa.

Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se fue, había decidido que haría una parada antes de volver a casa.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su sillón, con una copa en la mano, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Un golpe en la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad, dejó la copa en la mesita y se levantó para ir a abrir. Al otro lado se encontró a la rubia que la miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Si vienes a por Henry que sepas que tu querido padre se lo llevó hace unas horas, habían quedado en ir a los establos- si el niño no hubiera estado tan emocionado por ir a montar a caballo Regina hubiera intentado retenerlo, al menos hasta la hora de la cena.

Emma negó con la cabeza –ya me avisaron de que no estaría aquí, no vengo por eso- la sheriff estaba nerviosa y la morena lo notó.

-Pasa algo? Por qué vienes entonces?- Regina la miró esperando algo.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si querías que nos viéramos más tarde en la noche, podríamos dar una vuelta, a esas horas no hay nadie en la calle y se está muy tranquilo –lo soltó todo de golpe, como si al hacerlo así fuera menos vergonzoso.

La morena la miró fijo, estudiando su rostro, sin comprender mucho –te parece buena hora para que Henry esté por ahí?-

Emma sonrió un poco ante la aparente inocencia de Regina –no, me refiero a ti y a mí-

-Oh- dijo Regina abriendo un poco la boca, no podía creer que la rubia le estuviera pidiendo salir de noche juntas y a solas. Quizás ella lo estuviera malinterpretando, o dándole más importancia de la que tenía, quizás la sheriff sólo quería hablar de algo sobre Henry a solas. Pero aun así, sintió un cosquilleo y tuvo que costarle mucho disimular para no sonreír como una idiota –bueno, algunas noches no puedo dormir y me gusta pasear, así que si hoy no tengo nada que hacer a lo mejor estoy en uno de los bancos frente al puerto-

Emma volvió a sonreír, Regina no era capaz de decir un simple "sí" pero sabía que la propuesta le había gustado –bueno, quizás, nos vemos por ahí, digo, si no tienes nada que hacer, claro- dijo en un tono un poco irónico.

-Sí, ya veremos… Bueno, tengo la cena en el horno, ya nos vemos Emma- dijo poniendo la mano en la puerta dispuesta a despedirse.

-Hasta luego Regina- Emma se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche ante la atenta mirada de la alcaldesa que todavía no podía salir de su asombro. Sonrió para sí misma pensando que acababa de pedirle una cita a una mujer.


	7. Ni contigo ni sin ti

**De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, esta vez han habido más y estoy muy contenta, el capítulo 8 ya está en proceso, pero de momento disfrutad de este ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Ni contigo ni sin ti**

Eran casi las 10 de la noche. La alcaldesa no había podido resistirse a la "cita" que le había propuesto la rubia, así que concurrió al lugar a pie y se sentó en uno de los bancos del muelle. Era una noche muy fría, con niebla incluida, pero se prestaba a ser un lugar romántico. La morena miraba su reloj repetidas veces. ¿Emma la habría dejado plantada? Sería una gran desilusión si eso pasara, pero no, el destino esta vez estaría de su lado.

La sheriff luego de una cena silenciosa con sus padres e hijo, metió la excusa de que había recibido un llamado de unos vecinos diciendo que Leroy estaba ebrio y causando problemas como de costumbre. Lo que menos imaginarían es que la rubia estaba mintiendo para poder ir a ver a Regina. No quería llegar tarde, la alcaldesa era extremadamente puntual y no le gustaba esperar, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que se presentaría. Se abrigó mucho y se puso uno de sus gorros de lana en la cabeza. Luego se subió a su auto y condujo hasta el muelle. Por la neblina no podía ver con claridad, pero pudo distinguir la flamante silueta de Regina, que hacía rebotar el taco de sus zapatos contra las maderas del suelo -Viniste... -una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la rubia, nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa por verla.

- Pensé que me dejarías plantada o quizás te habías olvidado. No me sorprendería- Regina se giró un poco mirándola a los ojos con sus manos en los bolsillos. La noche no podía ser más fría.

Emma se sentó a su lado escondiendo sus manos entre sus piernas -Ambas pensamos que seríamos plantadas. Por qué será? Alguna especie de complejo amoroso? -la sheriff sonrió un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a que le fuera mal en sus citas y más de una vez la habían dejado esperando sola en un restaurante o hasta en su propia casa.

- Quizás... no estoy acostumbrada a tener citas y menos de este tipo- dijo la morena mirando al frente arqueando sus cejas.

Emma la miró de costado sin entender -A qué te refieres con "de este tipo"?-

Regina volvió a mirarla y suspiro -me refiero a citas con mujeres- Más clara no podría haber sido. Por más que Emma le gustara, la situación no dejaba de ser extraña.

- Ah! Eso... bueno, yo no estoy acostumbrada tampoco pero se podría decir que no me desagrada en este caso- sonrió un poco, aunque le daba vergüenza, estaba coqueteando con la alcaldesa.

La morena se sorprendió. Era lo que estaba deseando hace tiempo, que la rubia se fijara en ella de este modo, aunque no quería que lo supiera tan rápido -A mí tampoco, podría ser peor- dijo despectivamente como si estuviera ahí porque otra no le quedaba.

Emma rodó sus ojos. No sabía si a la morena le gustaba pero por algo estaba ahí. A la vieja Regina le hubiera encantado dejar a Emma esperando sola en ese lugar para que cogiera otra gripe -Gracias por la parte que me toca, igual ya estoy aprendiendo a descifrar tu lenguaje –hizo un pausa ante la desafiante mirada de la morena- Ya sabes! Hacerte la dura y siempre querer hacerme sentir mal. Digamos que ya no te está funcionando como antes porque sé que algo te pasa conmigo-

La morena se giró violentamente para mirarla a los ojos. Hasta le dio un poco de miedo a la rubia -Tu no me conoces en absoluto Emma Swan, y si creíste que estaba aquí porque me gustabas es totalmente un error- No podía decirle "me gustas" "sueño contigo cada noche". Esa no era ella. Había sido de esa forma solo una vez en su vida y con una sola persona, Daniel. No creía que Emma estuviera a ese nivel todavía.

La sheriff comenzaba a enfurecerse pero no podía negar que este jueguito un poco le gustaba. Si la alcaldesa cambiara de un momento a otro no tendría emoción todo esto. Prácticamente no había escuchado sus últimas palabras, desde hace un momento estaba pensando en qué ocasión podría besarla porque se moría por hacerlo.

- Además que hayas dormido en mi cama no quiere decir nada! Y fue una estúpida idea esta cita- la alcaldesa no paraba de hablar, justo estaba levantándose para irse cuando...

Emma la tomó del brazo evitando que se pare del banco e hizo que la mire fijo a los ojos -Ya cállate- se acercó a ella y sin titubear la besó con muchas ganas. Los labios de la alcaldesa eran una delicia, estaban húmedos y hasta podía oler su perfume al tenerla tan cerca. Posó una mano sobre su pierna para poder inclinarse encima de ella.

La morena correspondió ese beso tan ansiado. Sus labios luchaban con los de Emma, y sentía como sus piernas temblaban. Era mucho mejor e intenso de lo que esperaba. Le recordaba a los besos de Daniel, sólo que en aquel entonces ellos eran más inocentes, pero con Emma había más pasión. Un momento después se separó brusco de la rubia. _Se había arrepentido_. Nunca funcionaría en ningún aspecto esta relación o lo que sea que fuera -Que demonios está haciendo Miss Swan?-

Emma se separó y la miro con enfado y decepción. Sus labios estaban colorados e hinchados. No era posible que no le hubiera gustado su beso. Ella sentía como si la sangre hubiera vuelto a fluir por sus venas. Desde Neal nadie la había hecho sentir así con un simple beso –obviamente estoy haciendo la idiota- dijo sintiéndose dolida, Regina ni tan siquiera era capaz de aceptar que deseaba ese beso tanto como ella. Se levantó enojada –adiós señora alcaldesa, espero que no se refríe, aunque lo veo difícil, está hecha de hielo puro- comenzó a caminar ligera hasta su coche y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Regina se quedó sentada en el banco, cuando escuchó el coche de la rubia marcharse suspiró y tapó su rostro con ambas manos. Lo había estropeado, una vez más había tirado a la basura la posibilidad de saborear un poquito de felicidad. Le gustaba a la rubia, la había hecho temblar con tan solo un beso y Dios… qué beso! Quiso tomar su auto e ir hacia su casa, decirle que lo sentía y volver a saborear sus labios, pero no podía hacerlo, no importaban sus sentimientos, lo suyo era totalmente imposible.

El frío cada vez era menos soportable, así que tuvo que levantarse y volver a casa. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde el beso, Emma había intentado continuar con su vida como si nada, trabajando como sheriff, llevando a su hijo a la escuela y pasando ratos familiares con Mary Margaret y David. Su madre no había vuelto a sacar el tema de Regina y ella tampoco, parecía que volvían a estar en calma.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos es que la rubia había estado evitando a toda costa cualquier contacto con la alcaldesa. No iba al supermercado donde sabía que estaría, iba a Grannys a horas en las que no se la encontraría y si pasaba con el coche delante de su casa aceleraba por si acaso. Sin embargo, Emma temía que se acercara el viernes porque sabía que habían quedado en ir a cenar con Henry.

-Recuerda que hoy vamos a cenar con mi madre, le confirmaste que iríamos verdad?- El pequeño siempre había tenido una memoria envidiable y no dudó en recordárselo a la rubia.

-No voy a poder ir-dijo Emma disimuladamente mientras fingía que ordenaba los armarios de la cocina –tengo que hacer papeleo del trabajo, pero te llevaré para que cenes ahí y luego te recogeré-

Henry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, le sorprendían las palabras de su madre –pero si me dijiste que últimamente el trabajo estaba muy tranquilo y que no tenías nada que hacer… además quiero que juguemos los tres juntos, lo pasamos muy bien-

La rubia suspiró, odiaba tener que decepcionar así a su hijo, sabía que disfrutaba mucho de las cenas con ambas, pero no pensaba ver a Regina, al menos no por el momento, le había dolido demasiado su actitud –lo siento chico, de verdad, además seguro que a tu madre le va a gustar pasar tiempo contigo a solas, ya quedaremos de nuevo otro día-

Henry la miró y luego agachó su cabeza con expresión triste –está bien…- caminó hasta su habitación esperando la hora de irse.

* * *

_Regina corría por las calles oscuras de Storybrooke, miró hacia atrás viendo a sus perseguidores pisándoles los talones. Sus piernas no aguantarían mucho más, iban a alcanzarla en cualquier momento. De repente paró en seco, estaba en un callejón sin salida, no podía correr más… se dio la vuelta, Emma se paró frente a ella, seguida de sus padres y del pequeño Henry._

_-Ríndete bruja, ya no tienes escapatoria- la rubia alargó su brazo apuntándola con la punta de la espada y haciendo que casi rozara el cuello de Regina. _

_-Mátala, es nuestra oportunidad, no tiene magia, el amor la ha hecho débil- Mary Margaret hablaba con odio desde detrás de su hija._

_La alcaldesa, con la espalda pegada a la pared, respiraba entrecortadamente y muy agitada luego de haber estado corriendo –no me mates, por favor- dijo mirando fijo a Emma, intentando buscar en ella un atisbo de piedad, pero no la encontró. Miró a su hijo, que estaba junto a su madre –Henry, por favor, ayúdame-_

_El niño dio un paso hacia ella –tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora ya es tarde- dijo mirándola muy serio._

_Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la morena, no podía hacer nada. Miró a la rubia una vez más pero ésta se disponía a coger impulso con la espada, Regina cerró los ojos esperando notar cómo atravesaba su cuello…_

Regina se despertó sobresaltada en su cama, miró a todos lados asustada e intentó respirar tranquilamente para relajarse. Había pasado cinco días bastante mal, los buenos sueños con Emma se habían transformado en horribles pesadillas. Se sentía idiota y culpable por no haber correspondido a la rubia. Había salido de casa más de lo normal con el único propósito de encontrársela, necesitaba verla aunque fuera a lo lejos, pero ni una sola vez había coincidido con ella. Pensó que lo más seguro era que estuviera evitándola y eso le dolió aunque se lo mereciera.

Por suerte hoy era el día de la cena, iban a verse los tres, pensaba que si se hubiera cancelado la hubieran avisado, así que ese día estaba más animada de lo normal. Seguramente podrían arreglar las cosas, a lo mejor era capaz de abrirse más con Emma y dejar que algo pasara, pero por otro lado seguía pensando que era una locura, algo imposible… su cabeza era un lío y eso no le gustaba. Siempre había tenido muy claro lo que quería, hasta ahora.

A la hora indicada el timbre sonó y fue a abrir, había preparado macarrones con queso, el plato favorito de Emma. La había escuchado decirlo en una de las cenas y sabía que se daría cuenta de ese detalle. Pero detrás de la puerta se encontró sólo a una persona.

-Hola mamá, parece que hoy sólo vas a tener un rival- Henry la miraba desde abajo con una sonrisa y con la caja del monopoly en sus manos.

-Y Emma? No viene?- levantó la mirada buscándola y vio alejarse al pequeño escarabajo amarillo. Suspiró levemente.

-Tenía trabajo, pero no importa, ya vendrá otra vez- Regina lo miró y sonrió levemente, le encantaba eso de pasar tiempo a solas con Henry, pero le hubiera gustado ver a la rubia. Definitivamente la estaba evitando.

Entraron ambos y Henry se alegró al ver el plato que comerían, su madre no solía preparar esas cosas tan simples, pensó que seguramente lo había hecho para alegrarlos a ellos. Hablaron de la escuela y de cómo había ido la semana, pero llegó un momento en el que Regina se atrevió a preguntar por la rubia disimuladamente.

-Y Emma está bien? Ya se recuperó de la gripe?- bebió un poco de vino mientras miraba a su hijo.

Henry asintió mientras tragaba –sí, ya está bien, aunque la noto un poco rara… por cierto me dijo que te dijera que si quieres puedes ir un día a la semana a recogerme al colegio y que si tenías algo que comentarle me dieras a mí una nota para que se la dé-

Regina levantó las cejas incrédula, la rubia estaba usando a Henry como mensajero, no era capaz ni de hablar con ella cordialmente aunque fuera por su hijo.

-Vale… y por qué dices que la notas un poco rara?- carraspeó un poco mientras siguió comiendo aunque tuviera el estómago cerrado.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros –no sé, está como seria, distraída… va a Grannys a horas distintas- la morena escuchaba sus palabras atenta. Parecía que ella no era la única afectada estos días.

Henry notó que Emma no era la única que actuaba extraño, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Siguieron cenando y luego Regina sacó el postre, jugaron al monopoly hasta que se hizo tarde.

-Me tengo que ir ya, Emma me iba a esperar a esta hora fuera- el niño se levantó poniéndose su abrigo y la alcaldesa le dio sus cosas.

-La semana que viene iré a recogerte a la escuela, vale?- se agachó abrazándolo y dándole un beso, luego lo acompañó hasta la puerta y desde el rellano pudo ver a la rubia en el coche.

La sheriff la miró desde lo lejos, sintiendo que llevaban una eternidad sin verse y suspiró levemente, Henry abrió la puerta del auto haciendo que apartara la vista de la morena –hey chico-

El niño entró poniéndose el cinturón y miró por la ventana diciendo adiós a su madre con la mano. Emma se puso en marcha y la dejaron atrás –lo pasaste bien?- dijo bastante seria pero intentando disimular que le había afectado verla.

-Sí, mucho, comimos macarrones con queso, tu plato favorito y le gané al monopoly- dijo sonriendo triunfante.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida, Regina no parecía una mujer que cocinara el típico plato de macarrones y estaba segura de que sabía que era su comida preferida ¿lo había hecho por ella? El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensarlo. Al rato llegaron a casa pero le costó demasiado dormirse.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina se despertó, hizo su rutina diaria que consistía en vestirse, desayunar y organizar un poco la casa. Sabía que con la magia podría olvidarse de muchas de sus tareas, pero llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo como una mujer normal que ya estaba acostumbrada. Además estar ocupada le ayudaba a no pensar en cosas que le hacían mal.

Pero ese día ni las tareas de casa ni nada de lo que hiciera podían quitarle de la cabeza a una persona: Emma Swan. Verla anoche, aunque fuera desde el porche había causado efecto en ella. Tuvo impulsos de correr hacia el auto y decirle que lo sentía, que odiaba ser así de cruel a veces, pero que no podía evitarlo y luego la hubiera tomado por la cintura para besar sus labios una vez más.

Estaba tan furiosa consigo misma que sin darse cuenta tiró una de las tazas del desayuno al suelo haciendo que se rompiera. Suspiró y se agachó para cogerla con tan mala suerte que se cortó un poco el dedo –Auch!- exclamó llevándoselo a la boca para calmar el dolor. Luego se dispuso a hacer un movimiento con la otra mano para curarse el pequeño corte, pero en vez de eso se quedó mirando la pequeña gota de sangre que salía. Algo le vino a la mente, caminó hacia la entrada, tomó su bolso y fue hacia su coche. Una vez dentro condujo hacia su destino: la oficina de la sheriff.


	8. Retrasando lo inevitable

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, este capítulo os va a gustar, os lo prometo :) Los reviews siempre ayudan a que fluya antes la imaginación :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Retrasando lo inevitable**

Emma estaba jugando con un boli en su mano, intentaba hacerlo girar 360 grados con sus dedos pero antes de conseguirlo siempre se le caía al suelo. Estaban siendo unos días de lo más aburridos para la sheriff, miró la hora, todavía quedaba un rato para la hora del almuerzo. Intentó hacer girar el boli una vez más, cayó al suelo, se agachó a recogerlo y mientras se incorporaba escuchó unos pasos y alguien que se paraba frente a su escritorio. Regina la miraba, se le notaba inquieta, Emma se acomodó en su silla y carraspeó un poco –desea algo señora alcaldesa?- dijo intentando darle un tono sin importancia a sus palabras.

-Vengo a mostrarte algo- dejó a un lado su bolso y se acercó a ella mostrándole la poquita sangre que todavía estaba en su dedo.

La rubia se fijó en el corte, era pequeño, y apenas se veía, miró a la alcaldesa fijo sin comprender nada –no entiendo qué significa esto Regina, el hospital queda en otra parte-

-Me he cortado esta mañana mientras lavaba los platos- la morena empezó a hablar algo atolondrada, Emma pudo notar que estaba nerviosa y que necesitaba contarle lo que había venido a decir- podría haber dado un chasquido con mis dedos y la herida se hubiera cerrado y curado en un segundo. Mi antigua yo lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo ni un segundo porque sangrar es un signo de debilidad. Mi madre luchó para darme poder, para darme fuerza, , y sus enseñanzas me guiaron durante mi vida… mientras me mostrara impasible y fuerte nada pasaría, no sangraría, no sufriría- hizo una pausa, la rubia no quería interrumpirla, deseaba saber a dónde quería llegar –el poder y la magia son muy tentadores, te dan fuerza, hacen temer a tus enemigos, pero esto tiene un precio, un alto precio que no todo el mundo está dispuesto a pagar- la morena tomó aire y se acercó a ella mirándole a los ojos –tú me haces débil Emma y al igual que el corte podría hacerte desaparecer, podría pagar ese precio que he estado pagando hasta ahora para seguir fuerte. Pero también podría dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, que este corte se cure solo y permitirme mostrarme débil ante ti.

La sheriff escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Regina. En este tiempo que habían pasado viéndose seguido, había llegado a darse cuenta que estaba siendo sincera. Emma podría seguir ofendida, rechazar a Regina y esperar a que volviera a buscarla. Pero tratándose de la alcaldesa, no era una posibilidad muy grande, quizás Regina se rendiría, ya había pasado una desilusión amorosa muy grande como para arriesgarse a otra. La rubia se sentía realmente atraída por la morena, había aprendido a descifrar cada uno de sus gestos, desde cuando llevaba su boca hacia un costado en señal de que estaba equivocada pero no lo admitiría, hasta su verdadera sonrisa, que se la había dedicado un par de veces. No quería seguir con este juego, quería estar cerca de ella lo más rápido posible. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Regina poniendo una mano en su cintura –Quiero que dejes que las cosas sigan su curso, por Dios, me muero porque lo hagas!-

Regina no esperaba que Emma cediera tan rápido luego de la forma en que la había evitado, y mucho menos por los constantes malos tratos de la alcaldesa hacia ella. Sabía que la rubia era una buena persona, a pesar de todas las cosas que ella le había hecho y de que supiera algunas cosas de su pasado se mantenía cerca de ella, lo cual era demasiado luego de más de 28 años de soledad. Esta vez se sentía a gusto con ella, y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho cada vez que la tenía cerca. Puso una mano en la nuca de la sheriff y la besó muy tierno.

Emma posó su otra mano en la cintura de Regina correspondiendo su beso. Se sentía como una adolescente en sus primeros besos, y con las hormonas en el cielo… empujó a la morena contra su escritorio haciendo que se sentara sobre éste, abrió sus piernas, la alcaldesa traía una falta muy ajustada así que tuvo que levantársela un poco.

La morena sabía que la temperatura iba subiendo, por lo que dejó entrar la lengua de la sheriff en su boca. Las caricias de Emma en sus piernas la estremecían, pero a la vez se sentía muy nerviosa. Había estado sexualmente solo con Graham, por lo que era raro ahora tener que estar con una mujer. Se desconcentró un poco y la rubia lo notó.

La sheriff se separó un momento al ver que Regina estaba distraída –Pasa algo? Estoy yendo demasiado rápido?- miraba los labios de la alcaldesa con deseo, Emma quería más.

Regina pudo notar que Emma quería continuar, ella también quería, por lo que negó con su cabeza –Por qué paras?- dijo en un tono serio pero con una voz muy sensual. Volvió a pegar a la rubia a ella, tomó sus manos y las guió a su cintura.

Emma le quitó el saco que traía haciendo que cayera al suelo, tocó sus pechos por encima de su camisa. No tenía muy en claro lo que hacía, pero era mujer, sabía lo que le gustaría a Regina.

La alcaldesa emitió un gemido ahogándolo en la boca de la sheriff al sentir como sus manos rozaban sus pezones por encima de su ropa, la conexión que había entre las dos mujeres era increíble, podían lograr que la otra se estremeciera con lo más mínimo.

Cuando por fin Emma se había dispuesto a desprender los botones de la camisa de la morena, ambas escucharon la puerta abrirse y pasos que se acercaban a la oficina de la sheriff.

-Alguien viene!- Regina hizo que la alterada rubia se separara. Se agachó para recoger su saco sin darse cuenta de que algunos botones de su camisa estaban desprendidos.

La rubia se sentó enseguida en su silla y subió sus piernas al escritorio, como solía estar siempre. Tomó aire y acomodó su cabello un poco.

Ruby entró en la oficina –Lo siento Emma, es una emergencia, Leroy se está peleando en Grannys con Gold, ven rápido antes de que sea un caos!- la morena estaba agitada, se notaba que había venido a pie hasta la oficina.

Regina se cruzó de brazos mirando a Emma. En ese momento notó como la mujer lobo miraba su pecho. Su sujetador de encaje negro estaba casi a la vista. Abrochó rápido los botones y decidió hablarle borde a Emma para no levantar sospechas –No piensa hacer su trabajo sheriff?-

La rubia se levantó enseguida de su silla, tiró el lapicero y tuvo que recoger todo rápido. Luego tomó su chaqueta roja y se la puso –Enseguida voy!- aún estaba un poco agitada, y Ruby pudo notarlo.

Parecía que la esbelta morena ya no estaba tan apurada, contemplaba con curiosidad a las dos mujeres que actuaban demasiado raro, estaban nerviosas, algo despeinadas y ni hablar del detalle de la ropa de la alcaldesa –No te preocupes, puedo esperarte-

Regina parecía indignada, no podía creer que Emma la dejara en este estado, y por un momento pensó en hechizar a la mujer lobo para que perdiera la memoria y se fuera del lugar, pero estaba claro que la rubia no estaría de acuerdo con eso –Bueno, evidentemente aquí hay preferencias y se le brinda ayuda a ciertas personas- miró de reojo a la otra morena –Cuando se tome su trabajo en serio, espero que pase por mi casa Miss Swan- era una clara indirecta, la morena quería que Emma fuera a su casa cuanto antes para terminar lo que habían empezado. Sin más reparos, se fue caminando haciendo sonar sus tacos en todo el lugar para luego subirse a su auto y volver a casa.

Emma se quedó mirando a Regina hasta que se fue. No pudo pronunciar una sola palabra porque sabía que metería aún más la pata, no se le daba muy bien eso de actuar como a la alcaldesa –Bueno, vamos!- miró a Ruby arqueando sus cejas y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

La morena caminaba a la par de la sheriff –qué ha sido todo eso?-

La rubia se hizo la desentendida ante la pregunta –A qué te refieres?- ambas subieron al auto patrulla.

-No lo sé, por un momento creí que estaba interrumpiendo algo…- Ruby rodó sus ojos y sonrió un poco de forma divertida. A pesar de lo que había visto, intentaba tomarse esto como una broma porque no podía ser cierto.

Emma frenó de golpe –qué? No! Estás loca!- arrancó y condujo dirección a Grannys.

-Estoy bromeando Emma, no tienes porqué ponerte así…- la morena se rió un poco, aunque la reacción de la rubia la ponía un poco en duda.

Un momento después, llegaron a Grannys. Emma tuvo que mediar entre Gold y Leroy. Resultaba que el enano había tirado encima del Señor Gold media jarra de cerveza en teoría "por accidente", por lo que este último quería hechizarlo de alguna manera cruel. Luego de que todos se calmaran, y Leroy se retirara del lugar, Emma se apresuró para volver a su casa, pues no quería más preguntas de Ruby, la ponían muy nerviosa y era muy mala para mentir.

Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó a Henry que estaba comienzo cereales, y se dirigió a su cuarto para lanzarse en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en Regina, se sentía como una tonta, y no podía entender como no se había fijado antes en ella, nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer, o más bien, nunca se había sentido _tan_ atraída por alguien. Quería subirse a su auto e ir a buscarla a su casa, pero la aguda voz de su madre era la señal de que la morena ya había vuelto y en un momento haría la cena. Tenía esa manía de que le gustaba que estuvieran todos en la mesa, y no podía meter a Leroy de excusa nuevamente para irse. Resopló y bajó para ver si necesitaba algo.

* * *

Regina había estado todo el camino odiando a Ruby, más que por interrumpirlas, por si se había dado cuenta de algo y tratara de intervenir entre ellas dos. Seguro Emma le haría caso. Llegó a su casa y respiró profundo intentando canalizar su odio en la cocina como solía hacer muchas veces. Lo haría con magia, pero sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba que la practicara, y no quería hacer nada que la pudiera hacer enfadar ¿qué tenía Emma Swan que la estaba cambiando tanto?

La alcaldesa no podía dejar de mirar la hora, ¿cuándo vendría la sheriff a visitarla? ¿y si no venía? No, pensaba, vendrá, después de lo que había pasado esa mañana estaba segura de que la rubia la deseaba tanto como ella. Cenó algo ligero, no tenía mucha hambre, estaba con mariposas en el estómago como una adolescente que recién empieza una relación. Suponía que Emma estaba esperando a que sus padres se fueran a dormir, no querría despertar sospechas y aunque Regina ya se estaba impacientando, prefería la discreción por el momento.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco imaginando la cara que se le quedaría a Mary Margaret si llegara a saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Una vez que había terminado de la lavar los platos de la cena se quedó mirándose en el espejo de su habitación, llevaba la misma ropa que en la mañana. Miró la hora, aún era pronto para dormir, hasta para los "Charmings", tenía tiempo de prepararse. Se metió en la ducha, se enjabonó con un gel de vainilla que sabía que le gustaría a la rubia y luego seleccionó su lencería más sexy, aquella que rara vez había usado en los últimos años. Estuvo tentada de ponerse uno de sus trajes diarios, pero optó por dejarse llevar y se puso un camisón de encaje negro. Cuando abriera la puerta a Emma quería dejarla boquiabierta. Se miró al espejo sonriente y justo escuchó sonar su teléfono.

* * *

-Auch!- escuchó Emma detrás de sí mientras ponía la mesa, se dio la vuelta asustada. Mary Margaret se sujetaba la mano con expresión de dolor, fue enseguida a su lado intentando socorrerla.

-Qué pasa?- tomó la mano de su madre y la vio roja.

-Me he quemado con el horno, cogí mal la bandeja- dijo entre quejidos.

Henry y David, que miraban la televisión, fueron hacia ellas asustados al escuchar el grito –estáis bien?- preguntó el rubio.

-Se ha quemado, no parece grave pero habrá que llevarla al hospital para que le eche un ojo Whale

El marido atento abrió el congelador tomando un par de hielos con un trapo y lo acercó a la mano de su mujer –esto te calmará- miró a Emma –yo la llevo, quédate con Henry-

La rubia asintió mientras sus padres caminaban hacia la puerta –llamen con cualquier novedad- se despidieron y salieron de la casa. La sheriff se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Henry –se pondrá bien, no es más que una leve quemadura- de repente le vino a la cabeza la cita con la alcaldesa, no iba a poder ir, no podía dejar solo en casa a Henry. Suspiró levemente, la cena seguía en el horno, al menos no tendría que cocinar –termina de poner la mesa chico, tengo que coger una cosa de mi habitación-

El niño asintió y Emma fue hacia su cuarto, tomó el teléfono y decidió mandarle un mensaje a la alcaldesa, no quería correr el riesgo de que su hijo las escuchara hablar. _Cambio de planes, tengo que quedarme con Henry, Mary Margaret y David están en el hospital por un accidente doméstico. Nos vemos mañana?_

La rubia esperó unos segundos la contestación de Regina, estaba nerviosa, no quería que la morena se molestara o se pensara cualquier cosa. Para su suerte contestó enseguida. _Espero por su propio bien que no sea una mentira. Se va a perder un conjunto de lencería muy interesante, Miss Swan. _

A Emma le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando leyó el mensaje, la alcaldesa la estaba llamando de usted pero simplemente como un juego de seducción. Sonrió fantaseando. _Créame señora alcaldesa que no preferiría estar en un lugar distinto que en su cama ahora mismo._

-Emma!- la llamó Henry desde la cocina haciendo que la sonrisa idiota se le borrara de la cara. Recibió respuesta mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su hijo, no podía soltar el teléfono de sus manos. _Espero que mañana sepa compensarlo, no me gusta que me hagan esperar._

La rubia sonrió de nuevo. _Algo me dice que va a quedar gratamente satisfecha_.

-Emma… Emma!- dijo Henry moviendo la mano delante de la cara de su madre –estás ahí? Con quién hablas?-

-Eh?- dijo levantando la cabeza –con nadie, estaba revisando mi email- dejó el teléfono a un lado, la morena tendría que esperar –bueno, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre- y era cierto, pensó, moría de hambre en muchos sentidos.


	9. Quiero más

**Este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora y también es muy especial :P Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, sigo aceptando sugerencias o quejas y sobretodo agradezco los reviews que me escribís, me animan y me gustan mucho! Gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Quiero más**

Emma se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios esa mañana, luego de los acontecimientos del día anterior no podía ocultar su felicidad. Mary Margaret ya estaba en casa, tenía la mano vendada, pero no era nada grave, sólo tendría que ponerse una crema para la quemadura durante unos días. Era fin de semana, y tenían como costumbre recoger comida en Grannys y comer juntos en casa, hoy le tocaba a la sheriff ir a por ella. La rubia sólo podía pensar en ir a casa de la alcaldesa, pero seguro hasta la noche no iba a poder estar libre.

Salió del coche y entró en el restaurante, esperaba que Ruby no estuviera por ahí, no quería más preguntas incómodas, se le daba fatal disimular. Para su suerte, detrás de la barra sólo estaba Granny. Se acercó a ella y ordenó lo de siempre, mientras se lo preparaban sacó su teléfono y volvió a leer esos mensajes que se intercambiaron anoche, le daban escalofríos sólo de pensar en la morena. Se le dibujó una sonrisa idiota, Granny le tendió la comida, dejó de prestar atención a los mensajes solo para pagarle y darle las gracias. Con la bolsa en una mano y el teléfono en otra caminó hacia la salida, pero justamente vio entrar a Ruby, aceleró el paso haciendo como si tuviera prisa y se chocó con ella de frente. Todo lo que llevaba se le cayó al suelo.

–Emma! Cuidado!- dijo la morena mientras se agachaba cogiendo el móvil de la sheriff, la pantalla seguía iluminada y pudo ver un mensaje escrito por la alcaldesa, alcanzó a leer la palabra "lencería". Antes de que pudiera seguir mirando la rubia se lo quitó de las manos

–Disculpa Ruby- dijo con tono serio. Ambas se incorporaron y se quedaron mirándose cara a cara –ya me iba, hablamos en otro momento- dijo Emma rezando para que no hubiera leído nada. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí rápidamente.

-Emma, Emma! Espera- Ruby salió detrás de ella casi corriendo. La sheriff rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta en mitad de la calle –te dejas algo importante- le entregó la bolsa con la comida que se le había caído.

-Oh… gracias- dijo tomándola, estaba nerviosa y torpe, quería irse de ahí cuánto antes.

En la mirada de la morena había duda, algo de enojo, y hasta un poco de miedo. Estaba rogando que fuera una simple equivocación -Qué está pasando? No soy tonta… por qué te escribes con Regina y por qué esta actitud?- se cruzó de brazos sin intenciones de irse hasta recibir una buena respuesta.

Emma suspiró –qué has leído? No te dijeron de pequeña que está mal husmear las cosas de los demás?- se hacía la ofendida porque no sabía cómo iba a salir de esa.

Ruby rodó sus ojos –tengo buena vista, viene en el pack de mujer lobo, por qué te habla Regina de su lencería?- la morena se cruzó de brazos en una postura muy seria.

La rubia abrió mucho sus ojos y carraspeó poniéndose muy nerviosa –No creo que quieras saberlo- sabía que no iba a ser capaz de inventar una buena excusa. Además sabía que los sentidos de la mujer lobo estaban potenciados y tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-No sé si quiero, pero deberías contármelo igual… no creas que me he olvidado aquello en la estación de policía- la morena arqueó una ceja, ese día había creído que su olfato estaba errado, pero luego de esto, estaba más que segura que había acertado.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo… no quiero que se entere todo Storybrooke- Ruby asintió, ambas mujeres caminaron hasta el bosque, se sentaron sobre un tronco, era un lugar más que seguro y nadie podría oír lo que Emma tenía para decir –Verás…-la rubia tomó aire y lo largó desde sus pulmones exageradamente –Regina y yo somos… bueno, no sé qué somos aun, pero algo está pasando entre nosotras y surgió por las visitas a su casa en este último tiempo-

-La morena seguía sin entender mucho, necesitaba más detalles –Eres consciente de todo lo que ella nos ha hecho? Sin mencionar que has estado separada de tus padres por 28 años y nosotros aquí hechizados por su culpa?-

Emma bajó la mirada, Ruby tenía razón, la alcaldesa había cometido muchos crímenes en su vida, en el pasado y actualmente. Muchas veces se le olvidaba, cuando Regina le sonreía sinceramente, todo eso desaparecía de su mente y le hacía confiar plenamente en aquella mujer –Lo sé, y no pretendo que me comprendas- la rubia suspiró.

-Y supongo que quieres que guarde el secreto…-dijo la morena inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de que no estaba de acuerdo pero que seguramente lo haría.

-Sí, sería un grandísimo favor que me harías… mis padres se infartarían si se enteraran- Emma jugaba con una rama entre sus manos nerviosa –Y la verdad es que necesito alguien en quien confiar y poder hablar de todo eso- la rubia no podía estar siendo más sincera.

-Bueno, bueno… creo que eso es demasiado! Déjame asimilar al menos que tú, la hija de Snow y Charming tienes una relación la Bruja Malvada- la morena comenzó a reírse, un poco por los nervios de pensar en su amiga Mary Margaret, que pasaría si se enterara y peor aún, si supiera que su mejor amiga se lo estaba ocultando –Realmente quieres estar con ella?-

La sheriff asintió con su cabeza –Sí… no tengo muy en claro lo que siento pero quiero estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo. Y estoy con la cabeza en cualquier lado porque ella siempre se mete en mis pensamientos-

-No es para menos… se notaba que estabas pensando en alguien hoy, con esa cara de tonta- la morena le pegó una palmada en la espalda a Emma y ambas rieron.

La rubia no podía esconder el color rojo en sus mejillas ante el comentario de Ruby –Tanto se nota? Tendré que aprender a disimular mejor- de un momento a otro la mirada de Emma se tornó triste, el lago que estaba frente a ellas se reflejó en sus ojos del mismo color y la morena lo notó.

-Pasa algo?- Ruby apoyó su mano en el hombro de la sheriff en señal de apoyo. El amor era así, no distinguía entre el bien y el mal, simplemente llegaba, y aunque Emma aun no lo supiera o pudiera admitirlo, ella sabía que se estaba enamorando cada día más, y quizás valiera la pena luchar por eso. Después de todo, cualquiera merecía una segunda oportunidad, incluso Regina –hey, no te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá, y cuenta conmigo para cubrirte cada vez que pueda- sonrió como buena amiga.

La sonrisa de Ruby animó un poco a la rubia, alguien la apoyaba en esta loca relación que estaba emprendiendo con la peor enemiga de su madre. Dieron unas vueltas por el bosque en las que Emma le confesó algunos detalles de su situación con la alcaldesa. La morena prometió firmemente no abrir la boca, y Emma le creía, sabía que no iba a ser traicionada por su parte.

* * *

Regina daba vueltas por su casa. Tener una sola cosa en la cabeza y que esa cosa fuera _Emma_, le estaba afectando demasiado. Estaba acostumbrada a tener todo enseguida, servido y cuando ella quisiera, pero la rubia se hacía desear, y más le irritaba que sus encuentros se arruinaran por culpa de sus amigos o sus padres. Parecía que todos ellos querían ganar más y más puntos de su odio.

Por un momento pensó en ir a buscarla directo a su casa o a dónde sea que estuviera, pero se dijo a ella misma "recuerda que estás cambiando Regina, no lo hagas", y le envió un mensaje de texto a la rubia. _Cuánto tiempo vas a dejarme esperando? Realmente tengo que insistirte? Quiero que vengas a mi casa ahora._

El mensaje fue corto pero muy claro. Una vez que lo envió deseó que la magia pudiera frenar ese proceso porque se dio cuenta que parecía muy desesperada, aunque ciertamente, _lo estaba._

Iba de la cocina al gran salón con el móvil en la mano, lo miraba una y otra vez, pero no recibía respuestas de la rubia. Quizás la estaría ignorando. Posiblemente la mujer lobo ya supiera y la haya convencido de que abandone lo suyo. No podía más de la rabia, y cada vez se le metían más ideas en la cabeza, de como cualquiera podría estar evitando su encuentro.

Una hora después, la alcaldesa se rindió. No podía esperar más, y decidió efectuar el primer plan que tenía en mente: ir a buscar a Emma.

Se puso un saco y se subió a su Mercedes dirigiéndose a la estación de policía donde debería estar la rubia en cuestión.

* * *

Emma estaba intentando llenar unos papeles, sólo sabía completar la mitad de las cosas. Pero era demasiado terca como para pedirle ayuda a alguien. Mientras se comía la cabeza inventando con qué rellenarlos, apareció su padre en la oficina con una fuente que olía de maravilla, era la especialidad de Mary Margaret: pastel de chocolate, y por supuesto, el preferido de la rubia.

-Vine a traerte esto, y fijarme si necesitabas ayuda…-dijo Charming mientras se acercaba a su escritorio para dejar el pastel encima.

-Oh gracias! Huele fantástico…- enseguida quitó el papel que rodeaba la fuente y probó un trozo. Como siempre, le habló con la boca llena a su padre –Y está mejor de lo que huele!-

David se inclinó un poco sobre los papeles que la sheriff estaba completando –Veo que estás un poco estancada con eso, quieres que te eche una mano?- el rubio sonrió.

-No gracias, puedo sola- al mismo tiempo que seguía comiendo y tirando pastel sobre los papeles –Mierda!- la rubia intentaba limpiar a toda prisa la gran mancha que había dejado.

En ese instante, ocurrió algo inesperado. Se escucharon pasos, pero muy característicos, eran tacos altos. Emma sabía quién estaba entrando, lo presentía, podía sentir la energía fluyendo desde el cuerpo de la morena. Se quedó dura pensando en la situación que se avecinaba, pero las cosas no salieron como ella pensaba.

-Buenos días…- dijo la alcaldesa en un tono muy irónico, mientras le mostraba a padre e hija una amplia sonrisa.

-Regina que estás haciendo aq- Justo cuando el príncipe quiso terminar la frase, la morena levantó su brazo y agitando su mano, hizo que el hombre quedara petrificado.

-Mucho mejor- sacudió sus manos también irónicamente y se acercó al escritorio de la rubia que estaba con la boca abierta al ver tal situación.

-Regina que has hecho! Haz que vuelva a estar normal!- la sheriff se levantó de su silla desesperada mirando a su padre que lucía casi tan duro como una roca.

-No te preocupes, sólo era una pequeña molestia, luego lo solucionaré…- se acercó a la rubia llevándola contra los estantes que contenían algunos expedientes de los habitantes de Storybrooke.

Emma casi ni reaccionó ante la rápido acción de la morena, pero intentó frenarla poniendo sus manos en su pecho –No! No podemos! Dios Regina, está mi padre ahí, como crees que podía…!- puso cara de asco pensando en su padre mirándolas –Regrésalo!- dijo en tono de súplica.

-Él no puede vernos y no recordará nada…- vio que la rubia estaba muy incómoda, por momentos la miraba a ella a los ojos, y luego desviaba la vista hacia su padre.

La sheriff no podía soportar la situación, empujó a Regina y se acercó a su padre tocando un poco su rostro –Esta no es la forma! Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas así!?- dijo en un tono de enfado, la rubia odiaba que la alcaldesa usara su magia para cosas innecesarias.

-No has respondido mis mensajes, por lo menos me hubieras dicho que ya no querías verme!- dijo Regina mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando hacia un costado, muy ofendida.

La rubia se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de no poder creer la situación. Resopló y la miró fijo a los ojos –Olvidé mi móvil en casa! No era para tanto, pensaba ir a verte esta noche. Pero sabes qué? Ahora lo dudo mucho!-

Regina estaba furiosa y Emma podía notarlo. Ahora el camino más fácil era echarle la culpa a Charming, porque claro, ella jamás admitiría que se había equivocado –Y tú sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras! Ya no me importa que vengas o no! Tú te lo pierdes- hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano y David volvió en sí pero lentamente, dándole tiempo a la morena para huir a su auto rápidamente. Sentía mucha bronca, pero eso no alcanzaba para que dejara de desear a Emma, ahora parecía que quería con más fervor meterla en su cama.

Cuando su padre volvió en sí, Emma tuvo que meterle una excusa muy mala. Le dijo que se había desmayado, pero al hombre le resultaba raro porque no recordaba haberse sentido mal. La rubia insistió en que sí, y luego de un rato logró que se fuera a su casa.

Se quedó en la oficina echando humo, estaba enojada con Regina, no le tenía paciencia, tampoco había dejado la magia, más no la podía hacer enfurecer. Unas horas más tarde, decidió volver a su casa para cenar, pero se sentía inquieta, parecía que había canalizado todo el enojo de un rato atrás en excitación. Se levantó de la mesa disculpándose con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza -Lo siento, he olvidado terminar con unos papeles, y tienen que estar listos para mañana-

Sus padres y Henry la miraron con asombro. Desde cuando la rubia era tan responsable? Siempre tenían que llamarle la atención porque era un desastre con el papeleo de la ciudad. La notaron tan seria y con tanta convicción que ninguno pensó en preguntarle algo o detenerla.

Emma cogió su saco del perchero y salió corriendo a su auto. Tenía en mente solo una cosa: _Regina._ No sabía bien que pasaría, si descargaría su furia golpeándola o de otra manera.

Condujo rápidamente pasándose todas las señales de stop y semáforos, y cuando por fin llegó, bajó del pequeño escarabajo haciendo sonar su puerta.

Regina ya estaba con uno de sus camisones, a punto de dormir, o al menos era lo que pensaba intentar, aunque con tanta furia dudaba poder hacerlo. Escucho el timbre de su casa, sonaba insistentemente. Iba a salir a insultar y hechizar a alguien cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la rubia.

En sus ojos se notaba el hambre que la sheriff tenía, hambre de su cuerpo. Sin decir una sola palabra, puso su mano en la puerta empujando a la alcaldesa hacia el interior de la lujosa casa, cerrando la puerta por detrás.

Regina tampoco se atrevió a decir nada, sabía lo que estaba por venir, no tenía dudas. No dejaría que nada las interrumpiera. Aunque estaba enfadada con la rubia, esto podía pasar por encima cualquier enojo. Lo solucionarían luego.

Emma se acercó a ella tomándola de su cabello y la trajo hacia su cuerpo, pegándose la una a la otra. Respiró fuerte en su boca por un momento, haciéndose desear. Rozó los labios de la morena un poco, y cuando menos lo esperó, metió la lengua dentro de su boca. Llevó sus manos a la bata de noche que traía la alcaldesa dejándola caer al suelo. La chimenea estaba encendida, y el primer lugar que pasó por la cabeza de la Emma fue la flamante alfombra que yacía en el suelo junto a ésta. Dejó caer a Regina con cuidado sobre la superficie poco acolchonada, y se posicionó sobre ella. La ropa de la rubia sobraba, así que ella misma se quitó su chaqueta color morado, y la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo, quedándose sólo con su sujetador negro.

Regina mordía su labio inferior mirando muy perra a la sheriff, haciéndola encenderse aún más sólo con sus expresiones. Clavó sus uñas por el cuerpo de la rubia, tocando su vientre y subiendo a sus pechos por encima de su sujetador. La deseaba, la excitaba demasiado. Quería todo a la vez, tocarla y sentirla.

Emma dejó por unos minutos que la alcaldesa la quemara con el roce de sus dedos, dejaría que lo hiciera por tiempo indefinido, pero era hora de concretar aquello para lo que había venido. Quitó las manos de Regina algo brusco llevándolas por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolas juntas solo con una de sus manos. Comenzó a besar su pecho, no traía sujetador, por lo que tenía mejor acceso a sus pechos. Los mordió por encima de su camisón, rozando sus dientes contra sus pezones, haciéndola jadear de placer. Notó que Regina estaba tan o más excitada que ella misma, por lo que llevó su mano libre debajo del camisón para levantarlo.

La lencería de la alcaldesa era realmente sexy. Tal cual Emma la imaginaba, prácticamente transparente, en tono negro y con algunos detalles de encaje. Sintió como su entrepierna se humedecía luego de poder observar el sexo de la otra mujer casi a la perfección aunque aún tuviera la ropa interior. Soltó sus manos y la miró muy fijo con sus ojos color esmeralda que estaban teñidos de rojo por la excitación y por el mismo fuego de la chimenea –quiero que dejes tus manos en ese lugar…- Emma parecía dejarle bien en claro a la morena quién mandaría esa noche, y no era para menos, Regina no se atrevía a mover sus manos, ni tampoco quería interferir en los planes que tenía la rubia.

Emma le quitó el camisón por encima de sus brazos, y se pegó aún más a la morena. Notó que su sujetador estorbaba, entonces con una sola mano se dispuso a desabrocharlo, tirándolo a un costado. Rozó sus pezones con los de la morena, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Regina estaba muy deseosa, quería sentir a Emma en ese mismo instante. Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba por esto. Tomó la mano de la sheriff y la guió directo a su entrepierna –Tócame Emma…-

La rubia comprendió el mensaje a la perfección, le excitaba tener a una persona tan dura y dominante como Regina a sus pies. No pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por el sexo de la alcaldesa, su ropa interior estaba muy húmeda, y eso hacía que Emma se pusiera a mil. Podría estirar más el juego, pero ambas querían llegar al mismo punto, y no tenía sentido retrasarlo.

Quitó la diminuta tanga que llevaba la alcaldesa, y al fin pudo sentir el sexo palpitante de la mujer.

Regina estaba tan mojada, estaba segura que Graham jamás la había podido llevar a ese punto. Emma era totalmente diferente a él en todo sentido.

La rubia comenzó a mojar sus dedos con los fluidos de la morena, y luego llegó hacia el pequeño pero hinchado botón de placer, comenzando a hacer círculos en él.

La alcaldesa tomó a Emma del cuello trayéndola hacia su boca. No quería gemir alto, pero a juzgar por lo que le estaba haciendo la sheriff, no pudo evitar ahogar esos gemidos en su boca.

Emma se movió queriendo escuchar ese sonido, era música para sus oídos. Sus dedos aumentaban la velocidad, pero Regina necesitaba más. Dos de sus dedos se deslizaron en el interior de la alcaldesa. Relajó su cuerpo sobre el de la morena y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, de manera que la embestía, haciéndola gritar cada vez más de placer.

Regina rodeó el cuerpo de la sheriff con las piernas. Miró a Emma muy agitada –Quiero más…- sus ojos la miraban deseosos de más placer y la rubia no fue capaz de negarle lo que ansiaba. Agregó un dedo más en el interior de la alcaldesa y los metió hasta el fondo moviéndolos más rápido.

Sus gemidos sonaban por toda la habitación, sus cuerpos se rozaban con cada embestida. Regina no podía soportarlo, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba usar sus manos, las llevó a la espalda de Emma y la pegó aún más contra sí.

La rubia bajó por el cuello de la alcaldesa besando su piel caliente, dándole pequeños mordiscos mientras no dejaba de entrar y salir de su interior. Notaba como el cuerpo de Regina temblaba y se estremecía, estaba a punto de llegar y deseaba verle alcanzar el éxtasis. Dejó de besarla, para concentrarse simplemente en ver sus expresiones de placer –me vengo Emma, me vengo!- dijo la alcaldesa gimiendo mientras movía sus caderas agitada.

La sheriff tomó una de las manos de la morena y entrelazó sus dedos por encima de sus cabezas, se miraron muy fijo. Podía notar sus uñas clavadas en la espalda, su interior contrayéndose alrededor de sus dedos y finalmente la alcaldesa gimió fuerte llegando al orgasmo.

Emma se quedó quieta sobre la morena, sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambas, salió con cuidado de su interior y se bajó de ella colocándose a su lado. Regina miraba al techo, intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar y sin ser consciente aún de la situación, no recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado tanto. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fija de la sheriff, sonrió levemente –voy a tener que hacerte enfadar más a menudo…- se puso de costado también.

-Era esto o pegarte un puñetazo- se rio un poco aunque estaba demasiado caliente como para tener una conversación decente. Podía notar la humedad entre sus piernas, quería que Regina la tocara. Y pareció que la alcaldesa leyó su mente porque se acercó a ella y pasó su dedo entre los pechos de la rubia bajándolo hasta su vientre. A Emma le dio un escalofrío, la miró dándose cuenta de cómo la morena estaba estudiando cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Llevó sus manos al botón de su pantalón desabrochándolo y entre las dos hicieron que se deslizara por las piernas de la rubia. Ahora Emma sólo llevaba puesto la ropa interior, la alcaldesa puso su mano en su cuello y la acercó para besarla con ganas. La sheriff gimió, su cuerpo se estremecía al estar en contacto con la otra mujer, estaba al borde del éxtasis y ni siquiera la había tocado todavía.

Regina metió su mano por debajo de la tanga de la rubia rozando apenas su clítoris, movió un poco sus dedos sobre él dibujando círculos. El cuerpo de Emma tembló y echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. Alcanzó el orgasmo. La morena se quedó quieta mirándola, no esperaba que la sheriff reaccionara así sin apenas darle tiempo a hacerle nada.

Emma se separó un poco sin ser capaz de mirarla, su respiración estaba agitada, y moría de vergüenza por haberse venido con apenas un roce, pero llevaba tanto tiempo conteniéndose que no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más. Se incorporó y empezó a coger su ropa –debería irme ya, es tarde-

Regina se incorporó también mirándola –pero…- no fue capaz de decir nada más, no entendía nada, pero tampoco quería hacerle pensar que no quería que se fuera. Al fin y al cabo no tenía sentido retenerla, habían tenido lo que buscaban, sexo.

En apenas unos segundos la sheriff estaba de pie poniéndose la chaqueta mientras Regina seguía sentada en el suelo, desnuda –ya nos veremos- dijo la rubia mirándola. La alcaldesa no dijo nada, Emma se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta saliendo de la casa y dejándola más confusa que nunca.


	10. Jugando con fuego

**Pensaba que no iba a tener tiempo de actualizar pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, este tiene un tono bastante gracioso así que espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Se agradecen reviews :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Jugando con fuego**

Emma llegó a casa sintiéndose mal, ahora que la vergüenza se había ido se estaba dando cuenta de que se había comportado como una idiota. Había dejado a Regina sola, desnuda y posiblemente muy confusa por su rápida salida. La rubia nunca se había sentido así con alguien, tan caliente, tan pasional y… tan conectada. Pensó que la razón seguramente era el hecho de que ambas eran mujeres y sabían qué hacer o qué tocar para darse placer. Y uff… la morena sabía de sobra cómo hacerle disfrutar.

Caminó hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y se dispuso a beber leche directamente de la botella –Emma!- oyó la voz de Mary Margaret detrás de ella haciendo que casi se atragante con la bebida –coge un vaso para beber-

Emma puso sus ojos en blanco y cogió un vaso del fregadero, se puso un poco de leche y se dio la vuelta viendo a su madre –cómo está tu mano?-

-Mejor, grac…- se quedó parada al notar algo –llevas labial rojo?- se acercó a ella para intentar ver mejor pero Emma se llevó la mano a los labios enseguida intentando ocultarlo.

-Qué?! No!- se dio cuenta de que era el labial de Regina y se puso nerviosa, tendría que inventar algo –digo, sí! Es labial rojo, por qué?

Mary Margaret la miró confusa –pero… tú no sueles maquillarte y menos con labial rojo…-

Abrió la nevera y guardó la botella de nuevo, quería irse a su habitación cuanto antes –bueno, pero que no lo haya hecho nunca no significa que no pueda empezar, no me veo bien?-

-Sí, sí… me gusta que te arregles pero, me resulta extraño- Emma empezó a caminar y su madre fue detrás de ella –va todo bien?-

-La rubia asintió –todo perfecto- fingió un bostezo –estoy muerta de sueño, así que me voy a la cama- se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla –buenas noches- Aprovechó para meterse rápido en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Una vez dentro y "a salvo" resopló, tendría que tener más cuidado, su madre era una mujer insistente y si viera más cosas raras no dudaría en indagar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Regina seguía tan confundida como el día anterior. No comprendía la actitud de la rubia, no sólo habían tenido un buen sexo, parecía que entre ellas había una conexión importante. Pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a la salida de Emma esa noche, era como si se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de pasar, quizás, pensó la morena, ella era la única que sentía la conexión y la sheriff no quería nada más. ¿Había fingido el orgasmo para irse antes de tiempo? ¿Le atraería aunque fuera un poco? Dudas e inseguridades giraban en la cabeza de Regina.

Pero entonces volvía a rememorar lo que pasó en el suelo, cómo la tocaba, cómo la miraba y cómo sus dos cuerpos se entendían tan bien. Le daban escalofríos sólo de pensarlo, era imposible fingir eso, no, a la rubia le tenía que estar pasando algo más. Decidió que iba a darle un tiempo, para que pensara, no pensaba ir detrás de ella, ya se había expuesto demasiado, si le interesaba tanto como ella creía volvería a querer saber de ella. Y Regina deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, un sexo como el que habían tenido no podía no volver a ocurrir de nuevo.

Eligió un traje gris y unas botas altas, se peinó y maquilló con esmero y salió para ir a comprar a la tienda. Aún no habían concretado un día para cenar con Henry, pero estaba cerca y la alcaldesa quería tener la nevera lista para improvisar cualquier comida que pudiera gustarle a su hijo… y a Emma. Entró en el comercio, tomó una cesta y empezó a seleccionar algunos productos. Cuando estaba eligiendo tomates para hacer una rica ensalada levantó la vista y la vio, tan linda como siempre colocando dos botellas de refresco en su cesta.

Aún no la había visto, así que aprovechó la ventaja para acercarse a ella por detrás –Buenos días, Miss Swan- dijo haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y se girara rápidamente.

-Ay! Por dios Regina, me asustaste!- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Me acerqué sigilosa, a lo mejor si me veías huías despavorida- dijo con tono irónico haciendo mención a lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Emma suspiró –respecto a eso…- Regina la cortó antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Está bien, sé pillar una indirecta, te arrepentiste y- esta vez fue la rubia la que interrumpió.

-No, Regina, no me arrepiento- tomó aire, la morena se había callado para dejarle hablar y la miraba esperando más explicación –yo… estaba muerta de vergüenza-

La alcaldesa levantó una ceja –vergüenza? Por qué? Si me estás metiendo otra excusa mejor ahórratelo-

Emma rodó sus ojos –quieres dejarme hablar y cerrar por una vez esa boca?- Regina la miró fijo, era raro que la otra mujer se pusiera así de seria con ella, pero no le replicó –lo que pasó fue…- miró a todos lados, estaban en un lugar público, así que habló más bajito –fue genial Regina, me encantó… demasiado. Pero… apenas me tocaste y… bueno…- estaba muy nerviosa y le costaba terminar las frases –eso nunca me había pasado-

La alcaldesa la miraba fijo, estaba empezando a comprender, pero la rubia lo estaba pasando tan mal que quiso torturarla un poquito más –el qué Emma?-

La sheriff volvió a rodar sus ojos y susurró haciendo que hasta a Regina le costara escuchar sus palabras –tener un… orgasmo tan rápido- La morena se rio bastante alto –chss… calla!- dijo la rubia mirando a su alrededor –no te rías- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

La alcaldesa la miró sonriendo intentando no volver a reír –no dejas de sorprenderme Emma, de verdad te fuiste por eso? No te das cuenta que me encanta saber que tengo ese efecto sobre ti?

Sus mejillas cobraron un color aún más intenso –mira… no sé qué tenemos y tampoco quiero fastidiarlo intentando ponerle un nombre, pero lo que sí sé es que quiero seguir viéndote y no pretendía que ayer pensaras lo contrario-

Regina no pudo ocultar una sonrisa –está bien, cuándo vamos a poder vernos tranquilas?-

La rubia se quedó pensando –esta noche imposible, pero mañana seguro no voy a tener problemas- sonrió también.

-Entonces hasta mañana Miss Swan, no se toque pensando en mí, aguante… seguro vale la pena esperar- le guiñó un ojo y caminó alejándose de ella. Emma sonrió como idiota e inclinó un poco la cabeza mirando cómo se movía el culo de la alcaldesa mientras caminaba.

* * *

La sheriff de Storybrooke se levantó radiante esa mañana, no sólo hacía un día soleado sino que tenía una cita con la alcaldesa. Estaba deseando volver a verla, volver a besarla y disfrutar de ella. Sintió su entrepierna palpitar y se mordió un poco el labio inferior.

Entró en la cocina para desayunar algo y tomó su teléfono, quería iniciar el coqueteo bien pronto, así cuando se vieran la cosa sería más excitante, escribió un mensaje. _Perdone señora alcaldesa, al habla la sheriff, tengo una orden para examinar su lencería. No intente oponer resistencia porque no le servirá. _

Emma sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose toda una conquistadora y dio un bocado a su tostada, no habían pasado 3 minutos y su teléfono vibró al recibir la respuesta de Regina. _Miss Swan, usted consigue que la vulgaridad suene excitante. Pero le advierto que va a necesitar sus esposas, no estoy dispuesta a colaborar fácilmente._

La rubia rio mordiendo de nuevo su labio inferior, pudo sentir calor por todo su cuerpo, la alcaldesa sabía cómo encenderla. Bebió un poco de zumo intentando refrescarse. _Creo que las esposas no van a ser suficientes, prepararé mis armas también._

_Vas a tener que usarlas querida porque esta noche voy a hacer que ruegues para que haga que te corras. _La repuesta de la alcaldesa casi le hace soltar un gemido y cuando estaba decidida a escribir otra frase escuchó la voz de Henry.

-Hola Emma, no olvides que hoy tenemos la cena con mi madre- dijo tomando su mochila para ir al colegio.

-La qué? Hoy? No era el viernes?- dijo dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa. No podía ser que una vez más fueran a fastidiarse sus planes.

Henry rodó sus ojos –te dije ayer que el viernes me voy a casa de Tim, me ha invitado a dormir a su casa, recuerdas? Estabas de acuerdo en cambiarlo para hoy- el niño estaba claramente ofendido, Emma tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo había olvidado completamente.

-Sí, lo sé, tienes razón, perdona…- intentó pensar en una solución rápida, pero no supo qué hacer- está bien, avisaré a tu madre- el niño sonrió y luego ambos salieron de casa para ir a la escuela.

* * *

Regina amaba a su hijo, lo quería y mucho, pero ahora mismo estaba odiándolo un poquito. Luego de esos mensajes tan excitantes que se habían intercambiado en la mañana, la alcaldesa recibió un jarro de agua fría. La cena de los tres era hoy y el plan de estar toda la noche en la cama con Emma se había convertido en una reunión familiar.

Se puso a cocinar pastel de carne bastante frustrada. Quizás si aguantaban hasta muy tarde el niño se dormiría y tendrían el resto de la noche libre. Además, si lo alargaban más sería mucho más interesante. Regina sonrió con ese pensamiento en la mente.

Sonó el timbre, se quitó el delantal dejándolo sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. Abrió y los vio ahí, a los dos –hola- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se agachó para abrazar y besar a Henry.

-Hola mamá! Ya tenía ganas de verte- dijo el niño –voy al baño! Me hago pis!- salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Regina se giró mirándole –no te enseñé que tienes que hacerlo siempre antes de salir de casa?- su hijo ni contestó y la alcaldesa rodó los ojos girándose de nuevo y encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia –deberías ponerle unas pautas…-

-Sí? Tú crees?- Emma caminó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin apartar la mirada de la morena –quizás deberías enseñarme… digo, tienes más experiencia- hablaba con tono de jugueteo y Regina lo notó –necesito que me instruyas- recalcó ese "necesito" mientras se acercaba a ella con una cara muy sexy.

A la alcaldesa le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al ver cómo Emma le hablaba de forma tan seductora, este jueguecito la estaba matando, dio un paso hacia ella –Tenga cuidado Mis Swan- estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la cara –si juega con fuego se quemará… y ya me está costando trabajo controlarme para no llevarla a la cama ahora mismo y hacérselo hasta que me pida clemencia-

La morena pudo notar como sus palabras hacían efecto en la sheriff, parecía que sus rodillas le fallaban por la excitación –paciencia señora alcaldesa… en la noche le daré la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades- miró sus labios, estaban tan cerca de los suyos, quería besarlos, morderlos, ahogar sus gemidos en esa boca… dios, la deseaba tanto. Pero los pasos de su hijo bajando las escaleras hicieron volver a ambas mujeres a la realidad.

-Qué hay de cena?- dijo bajando los escalones de dos en dos y encontrándose con ambas mujeres. Miró a una y luego a la otra, notando algo distinto.

Regina carraspeó un poco intentando recomponerse –pastel de carne, pueden sentarse en la mesa y enseguida lo llevo- ambos asintieron y caminaron hacia la sala. La morena fue a la cocina, se sentía acalorada, quería estar con Emma a solas, pero todavía quedaban al menos un par de horas antes de que eso pudiera pasar.

Volvió unos minutos después con la comida lista –cómo va todo en casa?- preguntó mientras les servía.

-Bien, Mary Margaret ya tiene mejor la mano y Henry tiene planes para el viernes, verdad?- dijo Emma probando el pastel de carne, estaba frente a Regina, como de costumbre y su hijo en la esquina de la mesa.

El niño asintió –sí, voy a ir a casa de un amigo a pasar la noche- mientras hablaba Emma notó algo en su pierna, agachó la cabeza y vio el tacón de Regina acariciándole por debajo de la mesa. Carraspeó un poco y bebió vino para no atragantarse, la miró, la alcaldesa fingía escuchar atentamente al niño, pero pudo ver una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Vaya, eso es genial cariño, ya me presentarás a ese amigo nuevo- no había duda de que la morena era la reina en eso de fingir que nada estaba pasando. Emma tenía una mano ocupada con el tenedor, pero llevó la otra debajo de la mesa y acarició la pierna suave de la alcaldesa.

-Bueno, a ti te parece bien que duerma en su casa no?- dijo la rubia preguntando su opinión, al fin y al cabo ella era la que tomaba las decisiones sobre Henry hasta no hace mucho. Levantó la copa dispuesta a dar otro sorbo pero casi escupe el líquido al notar el pie de la alcaldesa en su entrepierna. Le dio un cosquilleo que encendió aún más su deseo.

-Sí, aunque me hubiera gustado que me preguntarais mi opinión antes de tomar una decisión- cortó un poco de comida y se la llevó a la boca.

Emma notando calor por todo el cuerpo, estaba muy encendida, ya no tenía ni hambre –la próxima vez te avisaremos, verdad Henry?- el niño asintió comiendo tranquilamente –tengo… que ir al baño- dijo levantándose de la mesa –ahora vuelvo- caminó hacia el baño más cercano.

La morena se quedó mirando cómo se iba con una sonrisa, todo este jueguecito la estaba excitando también. Quería ir detrás de ella, hacer que la deseara aún más, miró el plato de Henry, aunque ella no había terminado él sí lo había hecho –voy a ir a por el postre, vale?- se levantó y fue hacia el baño donde estaba Emma. La sheriff refrescaba su cara frente al espejo cuando vio que la puerta se abría y Regina entraba cerrando detrás de ella. Se acercó por detrás rodeando su cintura con los brazos y le susurró al oído –vas a tener que disimular un poco mejor si no quieres que se dé cuenta de lo caliente que estás-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Emma, la miró a través del espejo y se pegó más a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla –me estás volviendo loca Regina…-

La alcaldesa sonrió –es lo que pretendo…- bajó su mano a la entrepierna de la rubia y le acarició por encima del pantalón haciendo que emitiera un gemido –chss… te quiero así, deseosa de más hasta que no puedas soportarlo- apartó la mano y caminó hacia la puerta –el postre está listo, no tardes-

Sin decir más salió por la puerta, Emma emitió un sonido de frustración, volvió a refrescarse la cara pero no era suficiente, podía notar la humedad entre sus piernas. Cuando volvió a la sala el postre estaba sobre la mesa y Henry ya estaba devorándolo –Podemos ver una película cuando terminemos?-

Ambas mujeres se miraron, querían acortar la cena lo antes posible –bueno chico, se va a hacer tarde si vemos una película, lo mejor será que te acuestes pronto-

-Jooo, no, siempre jugamos o hacemos algo después del postre, es pronto aún- miró a Regina y le puso ojos de pena –por favor… nunca nos vemos- el niño sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

La morena suspiró levemente mirando a Emma –está bien, pero una cortita y luego a la cama- Henry sonrió y fue corriendo a su cuarto para elegir una.

-Quiere torturarnos- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que Regina se riera.

-Es sólo un niño, no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí… además, si lo agotamos tendrás más posibilidades de escaparte –ambas sonrieron mirándose

Llegó Henry con la película, se sentó en el sofá individual dejando el doble para ellas –listas?- dijo dándole al play. Ambas mujeres eran conscientes de que iban a tener que pasar una muy difícil prueba de resistencia.


	11. La noche perfecta

**Gracias por los comentarios, cada vez hay más y eso me anima más de lo que pensáis, en serio, gracias por seguir la historia y aquí un capítulo más de la historia de Emma y Regina :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. La noche perfecta**

Si había algo por lo que la alcaldesa de Storybrooke se caracterizaba, era por ser lista, y este caso, no era la excepción. Al ver que el niño les dejaba el sillón doble libre para ellas, no dudó en ir hasta los cuartos a buscar unas mantas con la excusa de que hacía frío.

-No hace tanto frío mamá- dijo el niño cubriéndose de todas formas.

-Hace mucho frío, verdad Miss Swan?- Regina miró a la rubia guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad, ya tenía todo planeado. Se sentó y le dio una palmadita al sillón para que la sheriff se sentada a su lado. Henry estaba muy concentrado en los títulos de la película que estaba por comenzar.

Emma la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, algo se traía entre manos la otra mujer, y ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego –Eh… sí, yo estoy que muero de frío!- mintió y se sentó junto a la morena, tiró de la manta y se cubrió hasta la cintura. Curiosamente, el niño había elegido "La era de hielo" –Es en serio? Ya hemos visto esta película como un millón de veces!- resopló como una niña pequeña quejándose de la elección de Henry.

-Tengo ganas de ver esta… dijeron que podía elegirla- dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos algo ofendido.

-Siempre tiene que cuestionar todo Miss Swan?- la alcaldesa la miró muy seria, pero la rubia ya la conocía, y este jueguito de tratarla así la excitaba muchísimo.

-Vale, no volveré a hacerlo… ya va a empezar- miró a la morena de costado, la habitación seguía iluminada.

Regina hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y se apagaron todas las luces. La magia era útil para algunas cosas, más cuando no querías moverte de un lugar. La morena se tapó con la manta y simulaba estar muy atenta a la película. Emma la miraba con deseo, pero la mujer no parecía inmutarse. Henry se estaba quedando dormido. Cerraba sus ojos y cuando escuchaba algo divertido los volvía a abrir para reírse. Emma estaba inquieta, movía la manta para todos lados, sus piernas, se sentía incómoda.

-Pasa algo Miss Swan? Está incómoda? Porque tal vez podría…-como por arte de magia, desprendió el botón del pantalón de la sheriff y con sus dedos pudo notar la humedad en su ropa interior –Bueno, podría sentarme en una silla- sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sobre el húmedo sexo de la rubia.

Emma casi no podía emitir palabra. Creía que si abría la boca saldría un gemido inevitablemente. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire –Así está perfecto…- largó el aire pero muy exageradamente, tanto que el niño volteó a mirarlas, pero como estaba oscuro no pudo divisar la dirección de la mano de su otra madre.

-Te pasa algo?-dijo el niño mirándola mientras las dos mujeres se habían quedado quietas ante su vista.

-No pasa nada… sólo tengo un poco de calor, pero sigue con la película- se acomodó mejor, abriendo un poco sus piernas. La presencia del niño la incomodaba por momentos, pero la oscuridad de la sala la desinhibía.

Regina retomó el movimiento de sus dedos. Su mano se deslizó dentro de la tanga de la rubia, y sus dedos buscaron su clítoris, que estaba hinchado pidiendo que lo tocaran. Se movía en círculos, y cuando parecía que Emma estaba por estallar, frenaba.

La rubia movía sus caderas sintiendo cada vez más las caricias de la alcaldesa, necesitaba más, pero la otra mujer estaba jugando con ella, y no pensaba satisfacerla en ese instante. La tuvo así por un rato largo, hasta que la película terminó y Henry dormía profundamente. Emma susurró en el oído de Regina, y luego le dio un mordisco –Por favor, haz que me corra, no puedo más…- su respiración estaba agitada.

La morena negó con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa malvada se esbozaba en su rostro –No lo merece Miss Swan, o acaso se ha olvidado de cómo me dejó el otro día?- quitó su mano y se levantó del sillón –Podría llevarlo a su cuarto? Y quizás luego tenga suerte…- levantó sus cejas mirando perversamente a la rubia mientras doblaba las mantas.

Emma resopló y se quejó como una niña dejando caer sus manos sobre sus piernas, estaba muy caliente, abrochó su pantalón y se levantó del sillón. Pensaba dejar a Henry y meterse en la cama de la alcaldesa como sea.

La morena subió hasta su cuarto, sus sábanas preferidas estaban puestas en la cama, la luz era tenue, y llevaba uno de sus mejores conjuntos color negro, todo listo para la llegada de la otra mujer. Se estremecía al pensar en que esa noche sería puramente para las dos, y no sólo por el sexo, algo más le pasaba. Quería tener a Emma cerca, todo el tiempo, y a estas alturas todo aquello que antes le desagradaba y hasta llegaba a odiar de ella, le encantaba. Se miró en el espejo una vez más, su labial rojo como siempre resaltaba notablemente en su rostro, aunque sabía que mucho tiempo no le iba a durar con lo que tenía en mente. Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, y luego cerrarse muy despacio. Se quedó de espaldas mostrando todos sus atributos a la curiosa y deseosa mujer que se colaba en su cuarto.

-Más te vale que no sigas jugando ahora porque…- miraba como hipnotizada a la otra mujer, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, se quitaba sus botas y pantalones rápidamente –no sabes de lo que soy capaz- haciendo alusión a aquella discusión que tuvieron unos cuantos meses atrás en los que las amenazas eran constantes.

Regina giró un poco su rostro mirándola por encima de su hombro, cada uno de sus movimientos eran sensuales, y el tono de su voz no se quedaba atrás –Me está amenazando? Porque aquí la que sabe de magia soy yo- hizo un movimiento con su mano y la ropa de la sheriff desapareció –Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz-

Emma miró hacia abajo viendo su cuerpo, estaba completamente desnuda, la morena había usado la magia para desnudarla, pero eso poco le importaba ahora, sólo quería que se lo hiciera de una vez. Dio unos pasos hacia ella colocándose a pocos centímetros de la otra mujer, pudiendo sentir el calor que irradiaba –enséñame de qué eres capaz Regina, me muero por verlo-

La alcaldesa se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y la besó con ganas. La rubia le correspondió abriendo su boca para jugar con sus lenguas, saboreando cada rincón. Regina bajó por su cuello y lo succionó con intenciones de dejarle una marca sólo para fastidiarla, le extrañó que no se quejara, estaba tan excitada que no había caído en la cuenta. La empujó contra el borde de la cama haciendo que se cayera sobre el colchón y se quedó de pie contemplándola –me deseas?- dijo moviendo las caderas y contoneándose delante de ella.

Emma, con las piernas entre abiertas, mordió su labio inferior sin apartar la vista de la morena y asintió –mucho… te deseo como nunca- podía notar su entrepierna palpitando, rogando por algo de atención.

Regina sonrió y pensó que ya la había torturado lo suficiente y que la tenía tal cual quería, deseosa y desesperada por ella. Se acercó a la cama poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, la miraba muy fijo, comiéndola con los ojos. Puso ambas manos en sus rodillas haciendo que se abriera aún más de piernas y se agachó acercándose con el rostro a su sexo. Emma no estaba segura de qué pensaba hacerle la alcaldesa, quizás todavía quería jugar un poco más con ella y no creía que fuera capaz de soportarlo, movió sus caderas contra su cara, indicándole que quería algo ya –no, no, no Miss Swan- Regina llevó sus manos a su pelvis, sujetándola contra la cama para evitar que se moviera –yo estoy al mando, pídeme lo que quieras, ruégame…- digo con una voz tan sexy que la sheriff sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna.

-Quiero… quiero- dijo casi sin poder hablar –quiero que me comas Regina, que hagas que me corra- la morena sonrió satisfecha y se acercó pasando la lengua de arriba abajo, estaba muy mojada. Se paró en su clítoris e hizo círculos sobre él notando lo hinchado que estaba. Los gemidos de Emma se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

-Chss…- dijo parando un segundo –no querrás que nos interrumpan- volvió a su tarea succionando mientras los jugos de la rubia le empapaban la boca. Emma llevó sus manos al pelo de la morena, al principio sólo entrelazó sus dedos, pero luego tiraba de él sin poder evitar lo que estaba sintiendo. Eso hizo que a Regina le gustara, le encantaba ver cómo disfrutaba con su tacto. Ella seguía jugando con el sexo de la sheriff, subiendo y bajando, lamiendo, chupando, se entretenía en su clítoris y cuando veía que estaba a punto de llegar lo dejaba un rato para ralentizar el orgasmo.

-No… puedo… más- dijo Emma gimiendo, las manos de Regina la habían liberado y ahora podía mover las caderas a su antojo contra la boca de la morena.

La alcaldesa podía notar que ya iba a llegar, y ni ella misma quería atrasar un segundo más ese ansiado climax. La tomó por los muslos pegándola mucho más a ella y devoró con ganas todo su sexo sin pausa. Emma gimió con fuerza echando la cabeza hacia atrás y alcanzó el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida. Regina se permitió unos segundos más entre sus piernas para lamer sus fluidos, notaba cómo le palpitaba y sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo. Subió dejándose caer al lado de la sheriff –eres una escandalosa…- dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír-

La rubia giró la cara mirándola y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, respiraba muy agitada, y rezaba para que Henry no hubiera escuchado nada –creo que ya sé de dónde viene lo de "Bruja malvada"- lo dijo como una broma del momento pero pudo notar el cambio en la cara de Regina –lo siento… no quería molestarte-

La alcaldesa negó con la cabeza –no tiene importancia, después de tanto tiempo no tendría que afectarme- se dio cuenta que Emma estaba desnuda y hacía fresco –vas a resfriarte…- se levantó abriendo las sábanas y ambas se metieron dentro, así conseguiría cambiar de tema también.

-Podías imaginar alguna vez que estarías conmigo en la cama desnuda?- Emma se puso de costado para poder mirarla mejor, en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo especial.

-Bueno… técnicamente yo no estoy desnuda- se rio un poco –pero no, nunca lo hubiera imaginado- estaba oscuro, pero la poca luz que entraba de la calle le dejaba ver el rostro perfecto de la rubia –te gusta estar aquí?- preguntó con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

-Sí, si no me gustara no estaría aquí…- dijo la sheriff sin pensarlo y sonrió. Se acercó un poco a ella y besó sus labios, pero fue un beso distinto a los que habían tenido, era tierno.

No dijeron nada más, se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, demasiado temerosas de que cualquier palabra pudiera romper el encanto. En algún momento antes de dormirse Emma tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellas.

* * *

Emma se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana, abrió los ojos emitiendo un leve quejido, estaba agotada y cuando vio a la morena frente a ella recordó porqué y sonrió. Estaban muy pegadas, apenas unos centímetros la separan de su rostro y la alcaldesa rodeaba su cintura con el brazo como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera. Su plan no era dormir ahí, pero simplemente lo había hecho y no le molestaba en absoluto. Seguía desnuda y quería levantarse para vestirse, Henry se despertaría en breve y no debía verla ahí, pero tampoco quería interrumpir este momento –Regina- susurró muy levemente.

-Mmm- dijo en sueños la alcaldesa. Emma acarició el brazo que la rodeaba con la punta de los dedos, la morena abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir cosquilleo y entonces le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que había visto la sheriff –qué hora es?- dijo al darse cuenta de lo idiota que parecería con esa sonrisa.

La rubia se estiró un poco para poder observar el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz de Regina y se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de preocupación –Henry entra a la escuela en media hora!- se levantó enseguida de la cama buscando su ropa que estaba tirada por todos lados.

Regina se sentó en la cama y estiró el brazo para buscar su bata. Pretendía hacerle un desayuno rápido al niño para que llegara a horario. Justo cuando estaba caminando al baño vio la marca que le había dejado a la rubia en el cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Qué? Qué pasa?- el pelo de la sheriff estaba todo revuelto, y la ropa un poco arrugada. No entendía qué motivos tendría la otra mujer para sonreír a esta hora de la mañana.

-Nada… deberías salir de la casa, Henry no tiene que saber que dormiste aquí. Sería raro para él- la morena se metió en el baño del cuarto.

Emma salió apurada con la intención de salir de la casa, y tocar el timbre como si recién llegara. Pero cuando caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras el niño justo salía de su cuarto, sabía que ya era tarde.

-Qué haces aquí? Has dormido en la casa?- la miraba sin entender mientras se rascaba un ojo.

-No! Sólo venía a buscarte, ya se está haciendo tarde…- dijo la rubia inventando la primer excusa que se le venía a la cabeza.

-Tienes la misma ropa que ayer…- el niño levantó sus cejas esperando una explicación.

En ese momento la alcaldesa salía de su cuarto, aun con la bata porque no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse. Henry se veía ahora más confundido, pues Emma había entrado en la casa por su propia cuenta si su otra madre recién despertaba. La morena se acercó a ambos y aclaró su garganta –Veo que es una experta para violar los sistemas de alarma Miss Swan, muy apropiado de su parte- rodó sus ojos actuando muy bien y el niño pareció creerlo.

Ambos bajaron detrás de Regina que tenía intención de preparar el desayuno rápido en la cocina.

Emma apuró al niño haciendo que por poco se atragante, y luego de despedirse de la alcaldesa muy cuidadosamente, se dispuso a llevar a Henry a la escuela. Llegaron un poco tarde. La mirada fulminante de Mary Margaret acosaba a la rubia por no haber ido a dormir a la casa, y por seguir con la misma ropa. Todo era muy raro. Antes de ser regañada por su madre, se fue rápido a la casa. Se cambió de ropa y se fue a su trabajo.

La rubia estaba como una idiota, recordaba todos los sucesos de los días anteriores y no podía evitar sonreír. Aunque se lo negara a ella misma, se estaba enamorando de la persona menos indicada, y la que todos si se enteraran, seguro pensarían que es la incorrecta. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó y tuvo que ir a atender un caso en la vía pública.

* * *

Regina estaba radiante, se miró al espejo y hasta le costó reconocerse, no por el pelo, ni el maquillaje, ni siquiera por la ropa, era simplemente por la energía que irradiaba. Estaba contenta, feliz ¿cuándo fue la última vez que podía decir que estaba así? No podía ni recordarlo, había vivido tantos años sumida en la tristeza y luego en el odio que había olvidado lo que significaba la felicidad.

Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, siempre que algo bueno le pasaba algo lo fastidiaba, pero de momento las cosas con la sheriff iban mejorando día a día. Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y se rio un poco al pensar en la marca que le había dejado en el cuello. Era una forma de "marcar su territorio" para que cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a la rubia tuviera claro que ya no estaba libre. Además, sabía que en cuanto se lo viera en el espejo iba a enfadarse y eso le gustaba aún más, ya que, el enfado seguramente culminaría en una buena sesión de sexo.

Se puso a planear cuándo sería su próximo encuentro, quizás esta vez podrían cenar juntas tranquilamente y luego ya verían cómo se iría desarrollando la noche.

* * *

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, sin que nadie lo sospechara, se encontraba una persona que estaba a punto de llegar a Storybrooke. Alguien que cambiaría las cosas y ese alguien no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a desatar con su llegada…


	12. El intruso

**Nuevo capítulo, un poco tarde pero es largo. Cada día sois más los que leéis y los que comentáis, muchísimas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. El intruso.**

Luego de pasar casi tres horas lidiando con las monjas del pueblo, Emma pudo solucionar, o más bien mediar entre ellas, para que la que se había quedado con la mayor parte del polvo de hadas, lo devolviera. La rubia no entendía nada de eso, le parecían puras estupideces, pero se veía en la obligación de arreglarlo por ser la sheriff.

Se dirigió a Grannys para almorzar, quería ahorrarse darle explicaciones a su madre hasta la noche, y por lo menos tener tiempo para inventar algo creíble. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y Ruby se acercó para tomarle el pedido, aunque ya suponía qué comería la rubia. Unos minutos después, Mary Margaret, luego de haber ido a buscarla a su oficina y no encontrarla, se apareció en el local de comida. La mujer estaba segura de que su hija se estaba viendo con alguien, conocía a cada persona del pueblo y quería averiguar con quién se encontraba a escondidas. Apenas la vio de espaldas, pudo distinguir su melena rubia sin dudar.

-Veo que no pensabas ir a almorzar a casa…- dijo la mujer de pelo corto sentándose frente a su hija.

La sheriff se sobresaltó al verla –Bueno… se me antojaba una hamburguesa, está mal?- dijo intentando alargar la conversación con cosas sin importancia.

-Emma, ya sé que estás acostumbrada a ser muy independiente pero, con tu padre nos preocupamos cuando no vienes a dormir a la casa. Dónde estuviste anoche?- se cruzó de brazos mirando muy seria a su hija, no quería escuchar más mentiras.

La rubia abrió la boca para decir una mentira pero en este instante apareció Ruby con su orden. La mujer había escuchado la pregunta de Mary Margaret y pensó en alguna excusa para salvar a Emma –Salimos al Hole Rabbit juntas anoche! Y como era tarde le dije que viniera a dormir a casa conmigo y Granny- sonrió ampliamente mirando a su amiga, aunque le dolía tener que mentirle, pero a fin de cuentas, Emma también lo era.

Emma cerró la boca y largó el aire aliviada al escuchar la mejor excusa que ni siquiera a ella se le habría ocurrido. Se llevó su cabello detrás de las orejas y cogió la hamburguesa con sus dos manos para probarla, mientras menos hablara sería mejor.

En ese momento Mary Margaret miró asombrada a Ruby por lo que decía. Tenía sentido, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia su hija para decirle que le alegraba que saliera, notó la marca en el cuello de Emma, prueba de la noche anterior de pasión con la alcaldesa –Emma eso es lo que yo creo que es?- se señaló su propio cuello mientras sus ojos parecían querer salir de su rostro.

La mujer lobo también abrió su boca al ver la marca, no podía creer ni imaginar lo que la sheriff y la alcaldesa habrían estado haciendo, iba a intentar decir algo pero Emma le ganó de mano.

-Qué? Qué tengo?- Puso su mano en su cuello si entender a qué se referían.

Su madre miró hacia un costado indignada, su hija se estaba haciendo la tonta.

Ruby cogió el servilletero para que la rubia pudiera reflejarse y ver la marca.

-Oh… eso!- Miró a la mujer lobo en señal de complicidad –Bueno, tomamos bastante y cuando salimos del local me caí, pensé que no había quedado marca!- estaba claro, era la peor mentira que se le podría haber ocurrido. Recordó la sonrisa de Regina esa mañana y cayó en la cuenta de que era por la marca que le estaba trayendo bastantes problemas.

Mary Margaret rodó sus ojos, no le creía nada de nada a la rubia –Quizás no haya vivido en tu mundo por mucho tiempo, pero no soy tonta como para no darme cuenta de qué es esa marca. Pero sabes qué? Te dejaré que me lo cuentes cuando estés lista, no voy a presionarte- no sonaba para nada convencida, parecía que lo estaba haciendo para no tener que enterarse de la verdad. No le gustaba que su hija estuviera ligando por ahí en rollos de una noche, y éste aparentaba serlo. Se levantó de su asiento, enfadada con ambas mujeres, con Emma por mentirle, y con Ruby por no decir nada –hasta luego-.

Ruby se sentó enseguida en el lugar de Mary Margaret y miró a la rubia –Eres tonta! Era más fácil decirle que habías ligado con alguien ayer y listo! Eres la peor mentirosa del mundo Emma Swan!- dijo indignada la mujer, la sheriff las había hecho quedar mal a ambas, no sólo a ella misma.

-Bueno, lo siento!- dejó la hamburguesa a un lado y se limpió las manos –Juro que no sabía que me la había hecho, cuando vea a Regina voy a…-

Justo en ese momento la morena habló primero para terminar la frase –Vas a decirle que sea más cuidadosa. Tienes que buscarle una solución a todo eso. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder cubrirte…- ya no quería seguir mintiéndole a su otra amiga, siempre habían confiado una en la otra, incluso en las peores circunstancias.

Emma llevó la cabeza a un costado y rodó sus ojos –Vamos Ruby, no puedes contárselo! Ya veré cómo manejo todo eso. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo- volvió a llevarse la hamburguesa a la boca, este tipo de situaciones en vez de cerrarle el estómago, se lo abría aún más y quería comerse todo lo que tuviera a su paso.

Ruby suspiró no muy convencida, sabía que no podía fallarle –Está bien, pero por favor apúrate! Yo tampoco soy buena mintiendo, y va a terminar por enterarse!-

-Es que quizás lo mío con Regina se termine antes de que haya necesidad de contarlo! Por eso no quiero apresurarme- la rubia pensaba que en un tiempo la situación podría volverse tan incómoda que se verían obligadas a terminar con la relación.

-Eso no va a pasar. Regina te tiene a sus pies y lo sabes. Nunca te he visto sonreír tanto por cualquier cosa desde que estás en Storybrooke, admítelo- la morena se levantó de su lugar –Y hoy no hay postre, no lo mereces- no dijo más nada y se fue muy pensativa de nuevo a atender a los clientes antes de que su abuela se enfadara.

* * *

Pinocho, luego de su fugaz visita, se había propuesto cumplir con la promesa que había hecho hace casi once años. Debía decirle al que era el padre de Henry, que Emma ya estaba en Storybrooke y que a estas alturas la maldición estaría rota. No importaba la situación en la que el hombre estuviese, quizás ya hasta había formado una familia, pero era su deber decirle la verdad. Escribió una carta en la que le decía que ya era libre de ir a buscar a la rubia y la ubicación exacta del pequeño pueblo.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en la vida de aquel hombre, conocido como Baelfire hijo de Rumplestiskin en los cuentos de hadas, pero a pesar de todo, conservaba el amor por aquella mujer tan particular con la que había tenido una relación bastante breve pero muy fuerte, o al menos eso es lo que él creía. Ambos eran personajes de cuentos, en su cabeza ella lo seguiría amando y se veían destinados a estar juntos. Neal, como Emma lo conocía, había tenido un par de relaciones esporádicas y seguía manteniendo un estilo de vida similar al de años atrás. Aun se dedicaba a robar, parecía que la vida aún no le había dado una lección para cambiar y ser una buena persona. Quizás cuando volviera a ver a la rubia esa chance se presentaría.

* * *

Luego de un largo viaje desde Nueva York hasta Storybrooke, el hombre atravesó la barrera invisible que separaba al pequeño pueblo del resto del mundo, dispuesto a encontrar a la mujer que aún hacía agitar su pecho. Tal vez ya no la amaba, pero podía justificar volver a buscarla por el simple hecho de que creía que podría alcanzar la felicidad si estaban juntos de nuevo.

A pesar de la motivación por encontrar a Emma, lo que no lo emocionaba era tener que encontrarse con su padre, había muchas posibilidades de que estuviera ahí. Guardaba mucho rencor por aquel hombre, se sentía traicionado, había vivido una vida prácticamente sólo por su culpa, y no creía que las cosas pudieran remediarse simplemente con un encuentro.

* * *

Henry se hallaba en la puerta de Grannys jugando con Pongo. Le lanzaba la pelota y el perro la traía de vuelta. No había casi tránsito en Storybrooke, además la gente era muy precavida, así que podían jugar de manera tranquila. Un auto desconocido apareció de repente por las tranquilas calles del pueblo. Frenó en el local de comida porque lógicamente podría encontrar gente ahí que lo guiara. Cuando abrió la puerta para bajar, el niño tiró la pelota lejos, pero esta vez Pongo no fue a buscarla, en vez de hacerlo corrió hacia su dueño, Archie, que se encontraba en la calle de en frente.

La pelota rodó hasta los pies de Neal, quien se agachó para recogerla. Se acercó al niño que lo observaba intrigado porque jamás lo había visto por aquí, ni a él ni a su vehículo –Creo que esto es tuyo- le extendió el juguete.

-Sí, gracias- Henry lo miró de arriba abajo, intentando descifrar quién podía ser –Tú no eres de aquí cierto? Jamás te he visto en Storybrooke-

En ese momento Granny salía a cambiar el cartel de las promociones de comida, hasta que vio a Henry hablando con un desconocido. Se acercó bastante desafiante a los dos –Ve adentro Henry- el niño obedeció no muy conforme y la mujer se cruzó de brazos mirando al forastero- Disculpe, puedo ayudarlo en algo? Qué busca en el pueblo?-

Neal comprendió la desconfianza de la anciana, este pueblo había estado hechizado –Estoy buscando a Emma Swan, sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?- el hombre sonrió un poco intentando parecer amable.

-Emma está adentro, déjame que vaya a buscarla- no le generaba confianza el desconocido, pero tampoco quería adelantarse a nada, quizás no era una mala persona. Volvió dentro del local y divisó a la rubia con la mirada –Te buscan afuera, no tengo idea quién es-

La rubia la miró sin entender. ¿Quién podría ser que Granny no conociera? –Espérame aquí Henry, ya vuelvo…- tomó su chaqueta porque estaba fresco y se dispuso a caminar fuera. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, lo vio. Era él, su primer amor, su primer hombre, el padre de su hijo. Infinidad de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, tanto los buenos como los malos. Aquellos en los que eran felices y creía que no necesitaba nada más en la vida. Puso su mano en su pecho, su corazón bombeaba muy fuerte. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, ya que no podía entender cómo Neal había llegado aquí. Estuvo en shock mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Decidió comportarse como de costumbre, nunca había olvidado aquel abandono que había sufrido por parte de él hace mucho antes, cuando la dejó en la cárcel a su suerte. Aun le dolía mucho eso, parecía que jamás iba a desaparecer la sensación de abandono por parte de sus padres y de aquel amor de su juventud. Dio unos pasos lentos pero muy decididos, no tenía porqué afectarle su presencia, ese hombre era parte de su pasado y no tenía nada en común con su presente. Se hizo un poco la desentendida, como si dudara de quién tenía en frente, aunque estaba muy claro –Neal? Qué estás haciendo aquí en Storybrooke?-

Neal sonrió al ver que Emma estaba tan hermosa como antes. Quizás su forma de vestir era diferente, pero se mantenía muy bien a pesar de que habían pasado casi once años –No te alegras de verme? Sé que es complicado y que te debo una explicación pero Emma, he vuelto-

La rubia lo miró confundida, ¿estaba bromeando o qué? ¿Pensaba aparecer luego de once años y pretender que todo estaba perfecto? –Neal, tú me dejaste, me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba- negó con su cabeza recordando el tiempo que estuvo en la cárcel de menores, dónde lo pasó muy mal, sin olvidarse de su embarazo –No tienes derecho a volver a mi vida- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería mostrarse débil, pero todo esto la superaba.

-Te juro que puedo explicarte, no te dejé a propósito…- el hombre hablaba como si estuviera teniendo una conversación casual, no se daba cuenta de la magnitud del asunto.

-Ahora no quiero hablar- se secó sus lágrimas, todo esto era demasiado, sin mencionar la existencia de Henry. Quizás Neal podría irse antes de enterarse y las cosas seguirían bien como antes. Emma se volteó para volver adentro de Grannys.

-Espera, voy a quedarme en el pueblo… espero que mañana podamos hablar, en otro sitio más tranquilo quizás- sonrió de costado como lo hacía habitualmente, sabía que Emma iba a ceder. Él tenía el poder de hacer que sus enojos se pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La sheriff asintió, el hombre estaba aquí, y no era justo tampoco para el niño negarle la chance de conocer a su padre –Mañana hablaremos- no dijo nada más y caminó rápido hacia dentro del local. Vio a Henry e intentó poner la mejor cara, tenían que quedarse un momento más ahí para que al salir no se cruzaran con Neal –Yo creo que podría comerme unas rosquillas más- sonrió un poco.

* * *

Regina leía tranquilamente en el sofá, ya llevaba puesto el camisón, era tarde pero quería terminar el libro esa noche. No había tenido noticias de la rubia en todo el día y tampoco esperaba tenerlas hasta más adelante, no creía que los encuentros entre ellas fueran a ser tan a menudo como le gustaría, ya que, sería muy sospechoso. La morena no quería aceptarlo pero la echaba de menos.

Cuando apenas le quedaban dos páginas para terminar la novela escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, miró la hora, ¿quién sería? Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta con cautela, Emma la miraba con media sonrisa al otro lado.

-Hola, puedo pasar?- preguntó con un tono tímido. Regina sonrió y se echó a un lado dejándola pasar.

-No puedes vivir sin mí?- cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella –creía que te había dejado saciada luego de lo de anoche- colocó sus manos en el cuello de Emma y la acercó a su cuerpo besándola.

La sheriff correspondió al beso, aunque seguía afectada por lo de Neal no podía resistirse a los encantos de Regina. Se separaron un poco mirándose a los ojos –quería verte, pero no para nada sexual, sólo quería pasar un rato fuera de casa- no pensaba contarle lo que había pasado de momento, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría.

La alcaldesa la miró fijo, la notó rara –va todo bien? Peleaste con tus padres?-

Emma negó con la cabeza –está todo como siempre, no puedo venir sin más a verte? Pensaba que me había ganado ese derecho…- sonrió un poco intentando hacer que la morena no notara que sí pasaba algo.

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos a la sala, quieres tomar algo?- dijo mientras caminaban.

-No, gracias- se sentaron en el sofá – por cierto, tuve problemas por culpa de esto!- dijo señalando la marca de su cuello y Regina no pudo evitar reírse.

-Yo creo que te queda genial… quieres otro? Puedo hacértelo en un sitio que no encontrarán –dijo con voz muy provocativa mientras llevaba la mano a la entrepierna de la rubia.

Emma tuvo un escalofrío al notar su tacto, pero la apartó con suavidad para que parase –no empieces porque entonces no podré parar y se me hará tarde…- la deseaba, pero sabía que no iba a estar concentrada completamente, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Regina se ofendió un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran así –y qué importa que llegues tarde? Quién te espera? "Pavanieves" y su príncipe están durmiendo- la miraba intentado descubrir qué le pasaba –estás muy rara hoy, qué pasa? Has venido con intenciones de decirme que no quieres que esto vuelva a pasar y no sabes cómo decírmelo?- se cruzó de brazos.

La rubia rodó sus ojos –no Regina, no es eso, no te pongas paranoica es lo que menos necesito ahora mismo, sólo vengo a despejarme un rato-

-A despejarte de qué? Creo que me ocultas algo, quiero saber qué- la miró a los ojos –y no te atrevas a mentirme-

Emma suspiró, era una pésima mentirosa y desde que había entrado a la casa se notaba que algo le pasaba, además sabía que iba a ser incapaz de mentir a Regina y menos si la miraba así a los ojos –Neal… el padre de Henry está en Storybrooke-

-Qué?!- exclamó Regina mirándola sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar –cómo es eso posible? Cómo ha encontrado este lugar?- estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa, no sólo porque era el padre de Henry y podría intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido, sino porque había sido pareja de Emma y eso significaba que iba a ser un peligro para su relación, o lo que fuera que tuvieran ambas.

-No tengo ni idea, lo vi esta mañana pero no hemos podido hablar tranquilamente…- la rubia sabía que Regina iba a enloquecer con el tema.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo ibas a ocultármelo? Vienes aquí como si nada, con la excusa de "despejarte" y no eras capaz de decirme que ese idiota está aquí- la alcaldesa alzaba la voz.

-Bueno Regina, sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar, no quería ponerte en alerta sin haber hablado antes con él- dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

La morena resopló –perfecto, todo esto es perfecto…- dijo irónica mirando hacia el frente.

-Mira… déjame arreglar las cosas, yo tampoco sé qué hace aquí ni cómo ha llegado ni nada, pero prométeme que no intentarás hacer ninguna locura- la miró seria.

-No voy a ir a matarlo, al menos no de momento si es a lo que te refieres- dijo cruzada de brazos, a Emma le recordó a los enfados que tienen los niños pequeños.

La sheriff rodó sus ojos –Me tengo que ir ya…- se acercó a besar su mejilla –y vine a verte porque me apetecía hacerlo, no por ningún otro motivo oculto, vale? Me gusta estar contigo- Regina giró su rostro mirándola y asintió. No podía evitar sentirse como una tonta cuando ella le decía esas cosas. Se besaron suavemente y Emma se levantó para irse.

La morena se quedó unos minutos más en el sofá, pensativa, apenas habían empezado algo y ya estaban pasando cosas para fastidiarlo todo. Estaba claro que el destino le iba a hacer pagar todas las maldades que hizo en su vida. ¿Cuándo le tocaría empezar a vivir su final feliz?

* * *

Al día siguiente, y sin hacer caso a las palabras de Emma, Regina se dirigía a Grannys, el "intruso", como a ella le gustaba llamarlo en sus pensamientos, seguramente estaría ocupando una de las habitaciones de la posada y la alcaldesa tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo…


	13. Errores y decepciones

**Bueno, veo que todas amáis mucho a Neal jajaja aquí os dejo la continuación, todos los reviews se reciben con mucha felicidad y animan mucho a continuar, en serio :) Gracias por seguir esta historia**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Errores y decepciones.**

Neal escuchó cómo alguien tocaba a su puerta, era temprano, quizás querían limpiar la habitación. Se levantó y fue a abrir, al otro lado vio a una mujer morena muy atractiva y bien vestida. Lo miró de arriba abajo, él llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos, pudo notar el desprecio en la mirada de la mujer –perdón, quería algo?- se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Regina entró sin más y se colocó en el medio de la habitación –eres Neal?- el hombre se giró sin comprender la actitud de la alcaldesa y la miró extrañado –eres sordo?-

-Mire señora, no sé quién es, claramente no trabaja aquí así que le voy a pedir que se marche- dijo en un tono muy calmado, estaba acostumbrado a no dar su identidad a cualquiera y esa mujer no parecía que viniera en son de paz.

La morena soltó una carcajada y con un movimiento rápido levantó su mano llevando al hombre contra la pared –quién te crees para insinuar siquiera que me marche? Esta es MI ciudad, tú eres el intruso- Neal la miraba asustado, no podía moverse porque lo retenía una fuerza invisible.

-Qué hace? Suélteme! No he hecho nada!- intentaba soltarte zarandeando su cuerpo. Claramente en esta ciudad había magia, tenía sospechas de ello, pero ahora que lo estaba viendo por sí mismo no cabía duda.

Regina dio unos pasos hacia él quedando a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro –sé quién eres y sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero escucha esto atentamente, y espero que tu pequeño cerebro sea capaz de almacenarlo: aléjate de Emma y de Henry, de acuerdo? Ellos son mi familia no la tuya, tú eres un… simple donante de esperma, eso no te convierte en su padre-

-Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido intentando asimilar las palabras de la morena. El nombre de Henry le hizo acordarse del niño que había visto en el restaurante el día anterior, debía tener unos 11 años… -soy… soy padre?-

Ahora era Regina la sorprendida, estudió su rostro, dándose cuenta de que había ignorado todas sus amenazas y sólo se había concentrado en la parte que hablaba de que Henry era su hijo. Era una idiota! Acababa de contárselo, él no lo sabía. Relajó su brazo soltándolo y Neal se enderezó mirándola.

-No sé quién es, ni qué intenta con todo esto, pero esto es algo que debo hablar con Emma, sea quien sea no va a meterse- Esas palabras hicieron que la alcaldesa volviera a ponerse en guardia y lo apretó contra la pared, esta vez más fuerte, casi asfixiándolo.

-No te voy a permitir que los apartes de mí!- dijo alzando la voz, estaba muy furiosa. La puerta seguía abierta y Ruby, que subía para traerle toallas, pudo escuchar las voces, corrió hacia arriba y vio la escena, Regina estaba usando magia contra el hombre que apenas podía respirar.

-Regina! Suéltalo!- se abalanzó sobre ella empujándola y haciendo que perdiera la concentración y el hombre callera al suelo tosiendo.

-No te metas en esto loba!- dijo la morena mirándola con rabia. Ruby se acercó a Neal y le ayudó a levantarse asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

-Estás loca- exclamó la mujer lobo mirándola fijo. Regina miró la escena pensando que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ya estaba bastante comprometida con lo que acababa de hacer. Desapareció envuelta en una nube violeta.

* * *

Emma estaba de muy mal humor, el día no podía ir a peor, todo el asunto de Neal la estaba afectando demasiado. Sabía que no podría retrasar mucho más la conversación con él, pero no sabía elegir el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Una llamada de Ruby contándole lo que Regina había hecho sólo hizo que su enojo aumentara.

Al parecer la morena había usado su magia para atacar a Neal y lo había estado amenazando para que no se acercara ni a ella ni a Henry. A todo esto, había que sumarle que por culpa de ella ahora el hombre sabía de la existencia de su hijo. Tarde o temprano Neal iría a buscarla para hablar de todo, pero ahora lo que la rubia quería era ir a pedirle explicaciones a Regina.

Tocó insistentemente el timbre de la mansión de la alcaldesa hasta que le abrió la puerta –se puede saber qué te pasa?-

-Que qué me pasa?- entró en la casa y la morena cerró la puerta detrás de ella –te dije ayer específicamente que no hicieras ninguna de tus locuras y me entero de que has usado magia contra él! En serio Regina? En qué estabas pensando?-

La alcaldesa se cruzó de brazos mirándola poniéndose a la defensiva –que yo sepa te hacía un favor librándote de hablar y darle explicaciones a esa escoria. Está claro que tus gustos han mejorado notablemente en los últimos años, querida-

Emma negó con la cabeza sin poder creérselo, su enfado crecía por momentos –es que es como hablar con la pared! Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Sabes que odio que uses la magia y encima atacas al padre de Henry-

-Ah! Ahora sí es el padre de Henry? Pues él no tenía conocimiento de ello, si no se lo habías contado por algo sería no? Querías librarte de él tanto como yo, no te hagas ahora la santita-

-No Regina, te equivocas, yo no soy como tú, yo no soluciono las cosas usando la magia y amenazando a la gente, voy a tener una conversación civilizada con él. Voy a dejar que conozca a su hijo y tú no vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo- la miró seria mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

La morena levantó sus cejas luego de escuchar sus palabras –ya veo lo que está pasando aquí… lo has visto, has podido imaginarlo como un padre y viejos sentimientos se han despertado en ti, me equivoco? Y ahora quieres que desaparezca como si nada-

-No digas estupideces Regina, lo único que te estoy diciendo es que voy a hablar con él, voy a pedirle explicaciones y él va a querer ver a su hijo y sabes que Henry merece saber quién es su padre. Debemos pensar en él antes que en nosotras, de lo contrario seríamos egoístas. Pero ahora mismo estoy muy enfadada por lo que has hecho, sabías perfectamente que no iba a gustarme que lo hicieras y no te importó en absoluto. Sólo querías marcar tu territorio y dejar claro que eres más poderosa que él, ¿y sabes qué te digo? Las cosas así no funcionan- se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Habían hablado demasiado las dos y ya no sabían qué decir, tampoco sabían que significaba todo esto –será mejor que me vaya, tengo que aclarar muchas cosas y Henry va a odiarme por haberle ocultado esto, seguro te alegra que esté en mi contra no?-

-A pesar de lo que crees no soy tan mala, Emma- dijo seria y claramente dolida por toda la conversación. La rubia suspiró y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

* * *

Cuando Emma estaba llegando a su casa se encontró con un auto desconocido estacionado justo en frente. Claramente era de Neal. Apenas la vio venir se bajó y caminó hacia ella –Creo que me debes una conversación, y esta vez no metas excusas- dijo mientras se sacudía un poco de polvo en su saco.

La rubia suspiró, sabía que no podría escapar esta vez –Está bien, pero no aquí. Vayamos al muelle a hablar, a esta hora no hay gente- dijo no muy convencida sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Se subieron al auto de Neal y lo fue guiando hasta que llegaron al lugar. No había ni un alma en el muelle, así que tomaron asiento en aquel banco donde había tenido su primer beso con Regina. Emma no pudo evitar recordarlo –Seguro quieres hablar de Henry. Sí, te lo oculté, pero lo volví a encontrar 11 años después. Y tú me abandonaste, no tenías ningún derecho-

Neal la miró confundido, no entendía porqué el niño no había estado siempre con ella –Cómo que no tengo derecho? Soy su padre al fin y al cabo!- el hombre estaba indignado y enojado con la rubia. Comenzó con una larga explicación de cómo Pinocho se le apareció hace varios años para decirle que tenía que dejarla para que ella pudiera seguir su destino.

La cara de Emma se iba transformando, parecía que en vez de ayudar, todo lo que estaba contando el hombre hacía empeorar la situación–Entonces me dejaste porque Pinocho te lo dijo? Dios! Eres increíble!- resopló y miró hacia un costado, se sentía como una idiota –Neal, yo te amaba, y eso no te importó- una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la sheriff.

-Y yo también Emma. No crees que por algo el destino nos ha vuelto a juntar, a los dos con nuestro hijo? – puso su mano sobre la de Emma y sonrió. A pesar de que estaba enfadado por la mentira, sabía que él también se había portado mal con la rubia, pero creía que era posible que pudieran perdonarse y comenzar desde cero.

La rubia negó con su cabeza, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos –No es tan fácil… no puedes volver de la noche a la mañana y pretender que seamos una familia feliz-

-Pero podemos trabajar en ello, iremos paso a paso, primero quiero conocer a nuestro hijo y luego podemos ver cómo va todo- se acordó de las amenazas de la mujer morena –en cuanto a Regina… por qué me atacó así?-

Emma suspiró al escuchar su nombre –ella es la que ha criado a Henry durante todos estos años, tiene miedo de que tu llegada signifique que el chico desaparezca de su vida. No es malvada… pero se pone furiosa cuando se siente atacada- la sheriff se sintió un poco culpable por no contarle toda la verdad y no decirle que Regina no sólo estaba luchando por Henry, sino por ella.

-Vaya… cualquiera lo diría- hizo una pausa pensativo –no quiero arrebatarle a Henry, supongo que como madre adoptiva tendrá sus derechos, pero creo que merezco ser parte de su vida-

La rubia asintió –van a conocerse, pero esperemos a mañana, déjame prepararme para ello, va a odiarme por habérselo ocultado- agachó la cabeza suspirando.

-Ey…- Neal puso su mano en el mentón de la rubia haciendo que le mirase –juntos vamos a hacer que se adapte a la nueva situación, su felicidad y la tuya es lo único que me importa y ahora que los he encontrado, voy a dedicar cada segundo de mi vida a darles todo- el hombre, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento y por la fragilidad que estaba mostrando Emma, aprovechó para acercarse y besar esos labios que llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando.

* * *

Regina tiró una bola de fuego contra la pared de su casa, estaba muy enfadada, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan llena de ira. ¿Por qué nunca la iban a dejar disfrutar de su vida? Por una vez estaba feliz, radiante y ahora todo volvía a ser un desastre. Se fijó en que varios muebles estaban empezando a arder, movió su mano e hizo desaparecer las llamas, dejando la habitación intacta.

La pelea con Emma había sido bastante mala, habían dicho demasiadas cosas que no debían y ahora Regina temía las consecuencias de sus actos. Su relación era frágil, no habían tenido tiempo de asentarse, ni de hablar tranquilamente acerca de sus sentimientos. La llegada de Neal podía perfectamente tirar por tierra todo lo que habían estado construyendo en las últimas semanas. Y por si fuera poco, Henry iba a conocer a su padre y eso sería un motivo más para alejarse de ella.

Quizás no estaba todo perdido, quizás si se tragaba su estúpido orgullo y fuera a decirle a la rubia todo lo que sentía las cosas se arreglarían y podrían ser una familia.

Decidida tomó su bolso y salió de casa, no sabía dónde buscarla, decidió ir a Granny's, con suerte estaría ahí. Por el camino se cruzó con Archie, ella intentó ignorarlo pero el hombre hizo que parara –buenas tardes, te veo con prisas- su inseparable mascota iba con él.

-No estoy para tus charlas, estoy buscando a Emma- dijo poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

-Me ha parecido verla en los muelles, iba paseando con Pongo y…- antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, la morena había desaparecido envuelta en humo.

Regina apareció en los muelles, quizás Emma estaba ahí porque ese era su lugar, era donde se besaron por primera vez y donde todo comenzó. Esperanzada caminó en dirección a los bancos, pero vio una escena que le hizo detenerse. La rubia y Neal se estaban besando. La morena pudo sentir como algo en su interior se rompía. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no podía soportar ver aquello. Desapareció tan rápido cómo había llegado.

* * *

La sheriff se quedó parada, sin moverse, ese beso le había pillado por sorpresa. Y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre y se separó de él –qué haces Neal?- la imagen de Regina le vino a la mente –no puedes hacer esto sin más-

-Yo… lo siento Emma- pronunció dándose cuenta de su error, la rubia todavía no había tenido tiempo de asimilar su llegada, tendría que darle tiempo y que las cosas se dieran poco a poco. Era la única forma de que lo suyo volviera a funcionar –no debí hacerlo, sólo me dejé llevar.

La rubia suspiró –Para que te quede claro, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos. Y dudo que alguna vez podamos estarlo- no dijo más y se levantó del banco sin despedirse del hombre. Todo era muy confuso, sabía que tenía sentimientos fuertes por Regina pero ahora estaba Neal, el padre de Henry. Él era el camino fácil, el que sus padres desearían para ella, incluso su hijo si llegaba a congeniar bien con su padre, era el camino _correcto._

Mientras volvía a su casa, iba pensando en la forma en que se lo diría a todos. Claramente, la situación cada vez se volvía más y más difícil para blanquear lo suyo con Regina, sin mencionar que la morena aún no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Emma había aprendido a entender a Regina, sabía que sólo ella y Henry lo hacían, inclusive Ruby, que se había mostrado muy comprensiva con todo esto. Su cabeza iba a mil.

Apenas llegó a la casa, la cena estaba lista, y no pudo aguantarlo más, así que soltó todo.


	14. La pelea

**Bueno, no quiero comentar nada del capi para no spoilear, sólo agradeceros que sigáis la historia paso a paso y que los reviews son geniales y los leo y tomo en cuenta cada uno de ellos :) Graaaacias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. La pelea. **

Emma le dijo a sus padres e hijo toda la verdad… referida sólo a Neal por supuesto. No se atrevió ni a mencionar a Regina. Era de esperarse, tanto Mary Margaret como David sonrieron al escuchar que el padre de Henry, el verdadero amor de Emma –o lo que ellos creían- estaba de vuelta en su vida para poder completarla. Por su parte, Henry estaba muy ofendido con la rubia, no podía concebir que le hubiera mentido con algo tan importante, tan indispensable para su vida. Él sabía que tenía todo el derecho de conocer a su padre como cualquier otro niño.

Cruzado de brazos con la cara larga sólo se atrevió a decir unas pocas palabras –Me mentiste, no eres tan distinta a Regina después de todo- se levantó muy enfadado de la mesa, dejando su cena a la mitad. Era lógico, merecía saber la verdad y se la habían negado. Permaneció un largo rato en su cuarto sin salir. Estaba demasiado confundido, era demasiada información de golpe. No podía ni imaginar cómo serían las cosas a futuro. Conocía a su otra madre, Regina, y sabía que esto no iba a gustarle para nada

Emma se llevó una mano a su rostro en señal de preocupación al ver la reacción de Henry. No era para menos. Suspiró sintiéndose pésimo, sus palabras la habían lastimado, más aún cuando nombró a Regina. Ella era consciente de que la mujer estaba dando grandes pasos en cuanto a sus actitudes, y una vez que ella mejoraba, la rubia tenía que empeorarlo todo.

-Emma, esto es una señal del destino! Es el padre de tu hijo, tu verdadero amor!- dijo su madre mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo presionándola un poco ante tanta alegría.

La sheriff frunció el ceño, no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran más emocionados que ella con la vuelta de Neal –Bueno, no lo sé. No estoy segura de que sea así. Han pasado muchos años- a pesar de la aparente alegría de sus padres -y amigos-, su cabeza estaba concentrada en el niño. Estaba pensando al extremo, en que quizás si Neal no se quedaba en el pueblo, Henry quisiera irse con él para recuperar el tiempo perdido. No podía dejar que eso pasara, tenía que convencer al que había sido su gran amor de quedarse. Por otro lado pensaba también en Regina, ambas estaban algo distanciadas pero eso no significaba que había dejado sus sentimientos hacia ella de lado.

-No se habían casado cierto? Bueno, podrían hacerlo aquí en Storybrooke!- dijo la morena de pelo corto muy emocionada, mientras ella y su marido esbozaban una gran sonrisa. Como si el amor entre Emma y Neal fuera igual al de ellos.

-¿Qué? No! Están locos?! Ya no quiero a Neal, es parte de mi pasado. Sólo sé que tengo que aceptarlo por Henry- dijo la rubia indignada ante la felicidad y emoción que emanaban sus padres –Cómo pueden ser tan irritablemente optimistas?- se levantó de la mesa odiando al hombre que había roto todos sus esquemas, y descontrolado su mundo. Por fin había empezado a sentir que estaba realmente e_n casa,_ hasta que él apareció. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto del niño para tener una charla con él, se la debía.

Henry estaba recostado en la cama abrazando su almohada mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro –Vete! No quiero hablar contigo!- se cubrió con una manta para no tener que verla.

Emma no le hizo caso y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba su espalda –Mira chico. No quería mentirte. Pero Neal no es una buena persona, no es el padre que quisiera que tú tuvieras. Por eso creí que lo mejor era que él estuviera lejos, pero cometí un error. Tienes derecho a conocerlo y a estar cerca de él, no voy a impedirlo, te lo prometo- fue muy sincera con sus palabras, no era fácil para ella decirle todo esto. Mucho menos al recordar el tipo de persona que había sido Neal, y no estaba segura si hoy en día había cambiado.

El niño seguía muy triste. No sólo había pasado casi once años de su vida separado de su madre biológica, sino que también tenía un padre que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta hace unos minutos.

–Me prometes que no vas a volver a mentirme?- le dijo a su madre incorporándose un poco en la cama para poder mirarla fijo a los ojos.

En ese momento a la cabeza de Emma vino Regina y su relación a escondidas. Podría decirse que lo estaban ocultando, pero al fin y al cabo era otra mentira. Dudó un poco antes de dar su respuesta, aunque necesitaba un tiempo, si en algún momento las cosas con la morena mejoraban, se lo diría –Te lo prometo-.

* * *

La realidad de Regina no era mucho mejor, al contrario. Veía todo oscuro, sentía como cada rincón de su corazón de destrozaba al repetir mentalmente la imagen que había visto. No se había dado cuenta lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, hasta que vio a aquel hombre besándola. Se dejó caer al suelo deslizándose lentamente contra la puerta de entrada, mientras su mano se posaba en su pecho, justo del lado de su corazón que latía a mil. Dolía, dolía mucho. Se asemejaba al momento en que había perdido a Daniel varios años atrás, sólo que Emma seguía viva, estaría presente para poder atormentarla cada día, mostrándole su felicidad con otro amor, y no cualquiera, el padre de su hijo, lo cual también significaba perder _un poco más_ a Henry.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, por más que Emma hubiera dicho que él no era nada en su vida, ella había visto otra cosa. ¿Cómo se le habría cruzado por la cabeza siquiera la idea de tener un final feliz con Emma Swan, la salvadora? Se dio cuenta ahora más que nunca, que lo suyo era imposible. Todos aprobarían al hombre, incluso Henry, y seguramente incitarían a la rubia a que volviera con él para tener su final feliz. Quizás él si fuera su amor verdadero, y ella sólo una simple distracción.

Por momentos su corazón se tornaba de color oscuro, podría matar a Neal, pero Henry la odiaría de por vida, seguramente nunca más le hablaría, y por supuesto, todo el pueblo se levantaría en su contra. También podría luchar por Emma, era una opción, pero en este momento estaba muy ofendida con la rubia como para ir a buscarla y decirle que en verdad la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer muy orgullosa, por lo que creía que si había una mínima posibilidad de que Emma sintiera lo mismo por ella, vendría a buscarla con una buena explicación, pero tampoco se lo haría fácil a la rubia. Tenía que estar segura de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Emma organizó todo para que Henry pudiera conocerse con su padre a solas en Grannys. Quizás el hombre no era como el niño esperaba pero, se podría decir que pudieron congeniar bastante. Le contó sobre sus grandes aventuras por Nueva York, la época con Emma, y hasta le dijo que aún no había podido encontrar a nadie como ella. Eso le hacía creer en el _Amor verdadero, _como lo llamaban en los cuentos de hadas, y también le generó al niño una linda sensación: la de una verdadera familia.

A medida que Neal seguía hablando, el niño podía identificarse en algunos rasgos con él, eran astutos y rápidos para efectuar sus ideas, y rara vez solían abandonar sus objetivos.

El hombre también le dijo que no debía estar enfadado con su madre. El comprendía porque había ocultado su existencia y le admitió al niño que hace varios años había cometido bastantes errores de los cuales se arrepentía mucho.

Neal también comenzaba a sentirse como en casa, aún debía blanquear su realidad, es decir, contarle a todos _quién era_ realmente. Después de todo, cada persona de ese pueblo pertenecía a una historia.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días y Regina no daba señales de vida, la situación en la que se encontraba Emma era bastante difícil. Por un lado, Neal y su hijo cada vez se llevaban mejor, parecía que Henry ya no la odiaba tanto e iba olvidándose de que le había mentido acerca de su padre. Mary Margaret y David estaban encantados con el nuevo miembro de la familia y Neal estaba decidido a quedarse en Storybrooke junto a ella. Pero había un problema, ella no podía quitarse a la alcaldesa de cabeza, habían tenido una fuerte pelea, pero eso no cambiaba lo que había pasado entre ellas.

Sabía que el orgullo de la morena era más grande que el suyo, así que decidió que ya era momento de ir a su casa y hablar las cosas, tanto para bien como para mal, tenían que tomar una decisión. Tocó a su puerta y Regina le abrió –si vienes a hablar de Henry adelante, sino vete- dijo con el tono autoritario que la caracterizaba.

Emma rodó sus ojos –tenemos que hablar, voy a pasar, espero que no uses la magia contra mí- aunque la mujer no se apartó, la rubia entró en la casa sin impedimentos. La alcaldesa cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos mirándola, estaban la una frente a la otra –Cuándo pensabas dar señales de vida? Pensaba que la enojada era yo por usar la magia contra el padre de Henry-

-Mira, ahórrate estas tonterías Emma, di lo que tengas que decir y vete, van a anunciar ya el casamiento?- miró a la rubia fulminándola con la mirada.

-Qué casamiento? Podemos hablar como adultas? Creo que deberíamos aclarar muchas cosas, ahora mismo Henry está confundido con la situación, y yo también. Mi familia cree que el regreso de Neal significa que vamos a volver juntos y no es cierto, ellos no saben lo nuestro, pero yo no he olvidado lo que tú y yo hemos vivido Regina, para mí es importante- antes de arriesgarse a nada la rubia quería saber si las dos estaban dispuestas a dar todo por esa relación, sólo así sería capaz de ir en contra de lo que sus padres y su hijo querían. Sólo con el apoyo de Regina podría dejarlo todo por amor.

Mientras Emma hablaba Regina no podía dejar de rememorar la escena en el banco que había visto días atrás y sentía una punzada de sufrimiento cada vez que se acordaba. Su corazón estaba acostumbrado a desconfiar y a cerrarse ante la primer señal. Pero no, no iba a rebajarse, no iba a decirle a la rubia que los había visto y que eso casi la mató del dolor. Fue estúpida por dejarse ver débil frente a ella, pero esta vez no iba a permitírselo, soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella sonriendo malvadamente –mira querida, no hay un "tú y yo", nunca lo ha habido, sólo fue sexo, una forma de poder convencerte para estar más cerca de Henry. Ay pobrecita- dijo poniendo una falsa voz de lástima- ¿de verdad pensaste que teníamos algo? Cómo crees que iba a sentir algo por ti? Eres el fruto de las dos personas que más odio en mi vida y desearía que desaparecieran de mi vida para siempre. No sé qué clase de juego es este ni lo que estás intentando viniendo aquí, si lo que deseas en mi bendición para ti y ese… espécimen, sólo te diré que pueden hacer lo que se les de la real gana, pero lo que no harán es quitarme a mi hijo- se pegó mucho a su rostro para sonar más amenazadora –no pienses que ahora que son la parejita feliz van a hacer que desaparezca de su vida, haré todo lo posible para que esté conmigo. Y no tienes ni idea de hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por Henry-

Emma la miraba fijo a los ojos, el corazón le latía muy rápido, estaba intentado asimilar cada una de las palabras de la morena. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba tirando por tierra todo lo suyo, como si sólo hubiera sido una invención o una ilusión. Estaba claro que Emma había sido una completa idiota al pensar por un sólo segundo en que podría tener un futuro con Regina ¿en qué estaba pensando? La ira empezó a invadir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su rostro cambió de sorpresa a enfado y habló, tan seria y amenazante como la otra mujer –estoy dispuesta a luchar si es necesario, no eres más que la misma bruja malvada de siempre y estás destinada a fracasar y a acabar mal- el odio se notaba en sus palabras y las vocalizaba una a una lentamente para causar más efecto –pero recuerda una cosa _querida- _recalcó esa palabra imitándola –los malos nunca ganan y esta no será sólo una de tus muchas batallas perdidas, este será tu fin-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros llenos de ira. Regina hizo un movimiento con la mano, abrió la puerta y con otro gesto la lanzó fuera de su casa haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Caminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante y le habló como sólo la Reina Malvada podría hablar –voy a disfrutar mucho acabando contigo, voy a destruir tu felicidad, aunque sea la último que haga- dicho esto, usó de nuevo su magia para cerrar la puerta.

Emma, todavía tirada en el suelo se quedó mirando hacia donde la morena acababa de desaparecer.

* * *

Neal estaba tumbado en su cama, todavía vivía en una de las habitaciones de Granny's y jugaba con una pelota lanzándola hasta arriba y volviéndola a coger. Estaba dándole vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, volver a ver a Emma y enterarse de que tenía un hijo era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Aunque todo eso conllevaba que tenía que volver a estar cerca de su padre y eso ya no le gustaba tanto.

Emma y toda su familia se quedó muy sorprendida cuando les contó su parentesco con el Señor Gold, tal y como ellos lo conocían, pero aun así ninguno de ellos se mostró distinto con él luego de conocer la noticia. Al poco tiempo de llegar a Storybrooke su padre se enteró y no dudó en ir a verlo, Neal tuvo la oportunidad de decirle todo el daño que le había hecho y luego le pidió que se alejara lo más posible de él y que le dejara vivir tranquilo. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo por el momento.

Por otro lado, se mostraba bastante positivo con la posibilidad de volver a tener algo con Emma, Henry lo adoraba, era como un héroe para él y siempre que podía mostraba interés porque sus padres volvieran juntos. Mary Margaret y David le habían cogido confianza también, hacían muchas salidas juntos y se sentía como un miembro más de la familia. La única que se mostraba reacia a todo esto era Emma, parecía que tenía la mente en otras cosas, aunque Neal entendía su enfado. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo antes de que todo fuera perfecto para los dos.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama –ya voy- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría. Tras ella se encontraba Emma y antes de que pudiera saludarla se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo con ganas. El hombre sorprendido enseguida correspondió al beso y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.


	15. Lo correcto

**No creáis que sois las únicas que sufren con este fic, es doloroso también escribirlo jajajaja. Vuestros reviews son geniales :D Mil gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Lo correcto**

Henry se incorporó rápido en su cama con una sonrisa en los labios, era domingo lo que significaba que hoy desayunarían algo rico y luego pasarían el resto del día en familia. Hacía una semana que su vida parecía un cuento de hadas, o al menos se asimilaba mucho a los finales felices de sus historias. Esto se debía a que sus padres estaban juntos de nuevo, la noticia no le pilló mucho por sorpresa, desde que Neal había vuelto a Storybrooke expresó abiertamente que tenía pensado recuperar a su familia. Aunque el pequeño tenía que afirmar que tuvo dudas de que su madre lo perdonara, no sabía qué había sucedido exactamente entre ellos en su pasado, pero Emma estaba muy enfadada. Por suerte, unos días atrás anunciaron delante de él y de sus abuelos que iban a intentar que su relación funcionara porque, y así lo había dicho Emma palabra por palabra, "era lo correcto".

Quizás esa frase no era lo más romántico que había imaginado Henry para definir que eran pareja de nuevo, pero no pensaba quejarse, lo importante era que por fin estaba con sus padres y sus abuelos.

La única persona que faltaba en su vida era Regina, desde que Neal y Emma habían vuelto juntos Henry no la había visto. Había recibido varias llamadas suyas, le preguntaba cómo estaba y se interesaba por sus estudios, pero siempre que el niño intentaba dar detalles de su vida con sus padres, la alcaldesa siempre le cortaba y le ponía alguna excusa. Henry no era tonto, sabía que algo pasaba, quizás su madre estaba enfadada porque ahora que tenía a sus dos padres ella se sentía desplazada. Pero el niño le recordaba en todas sus llamadas que podían verse cuando quisiera y que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Otra cosa con la que el pequeño no estaba del todo contento era la convivencia. Él pensaba que ahora que eran una familia vivirían los cinco juntos bajo el mismo techo, pero Emma recalcó en varias ocasiones que era una casa muy pequeña, así que Neal seguía durmiendo oficialmente en una de las habitaciones de Granny's. Sin embargo, Henry siempre se las apañaba para que se quedara a dormir en casa en más de una ocasión.

Muchas noches, cuando sus padres pensaban que dormía, se quedaba en las escaleras escuchando sus conversaciones –Sabes que podríamos permitirnos una casa para los tres, tus padres podrán venir siempre que quieran, pero no creo que lo mejor sea que yo esté yendo y viniendo todos los días- Neal hablaba bajito para no despertar al resto de la casa. Henry estaba totalmente de acuerdo, quería mucho a sus abuelos, pero ahora era momento de que ellos tres vivieran como una familia.

-No podemos hacer eso por el momento, no llevas ni un mes aquí, todavía no hemos descubierto cómo ser buenos padres juntos, y ellos nos ayudan mucho tanto en casa como con Henry. De momento vamos a tener que seguir con esta situación- Emma se mostraba reacia a cualquier cambio que Neal le propusiera. El pequeño podía notar que no era feliz, pero no lo comprendía, estaba con el amor de su juventud, con su hijo y había encontrado a sus padres que eran encantadores. ¿Qué le faltaba a la rubia para conseguir la felicidad? Esperaba que tarde o temprano se diera cuenta de la suerte que tenía y fuera tan feliz como él y su padre lo eran.

* * *

Regina no se reconocía a sí misma, tirada en la cama, con el pijama puesto a las doce del mediodía. Le había dicho a la rubia que lucharía por su hijo, que ella era poderosa y capaz de todo por él, sin embargo no era nada más que una mujer abandonada y con el corazón roto. No tenía fuerzas para nada. De momento sabía que Henry no la olvidaba, se llamaban de vez en cuando y el niño quería verla cuanto antes. Regina deseaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no quería que la viera así.

Cualquier persona que la conociera no podría creerlo si la vieran, la infame Reina Malvada había quedado en nada. Y todo ello por una mujer, una odiosa mujer. Y lo peor de todo es que era por la hija de su mayor enemiga. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se permitió dejarse llevar con ella?

"No eres más que la misma bruja malvada de siempre y estás destinada a fracasar y a acabar mal" las palabras de Emma retumbaban en su cabeza. Las lágrimas, que tanto la habían acompañado en los últimos días, volvían a recorrer su rostro. Dolía llorar, dolía respirar, dolía vivir.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se sobresaltara. Por suerte estaba en la mesilla de al lado de la cama y no era necesario ni que se levantara ¿quién sería? Alargó el brazo descolgando y contestó con la voz entrecortada –sí?-

-Mamá?- la voz de Henry al otro lado la hizo sonreír, era la única persona que podía hacerle ver la luz al final de ese horrible túnel que estaba atravesando.

-Hola cariño- dijo cambiando completamente el tono de voz –qué alegría escucharte, pero es domingo, pensé que estarías ocupado hoy- aunque siempre que el niño le hablaba de sus planes en familia la morena intentaba cambiar de tema, sabía perfectamente que los domingos eran los "días Charming".

-Sí, vamos a salir de casa en un rato, pero quería saber cómo estabas, la última vez que hablamos no te noté bien- Regina limpió sus lágrimas con la mano sentándose en la cama. Que su hijo se preocupara por su estado la hacía realmente feliz.

-Eres un cielo Henry, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Tengo ganas de verte- intentaba contenerse para no llorar de nuevo, no quería que el pequeño supiera que estaba mal.

-Y yo a ti, pero no sé qué pasa, no me gusta verlas triste- la alcaldesa escuchaba atenta a su hijo sin comprenderle.

-A quién más te refieres aparte de mí?- preguntó curiosa y con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

-Pues a ti y a Emma, está rara todo el tiempo, como triste… y su voz me recuerda a la tuya cuando te llamo- Regina sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho por lo rápido que latía. Parecía que estos días había olvidado que tenía ese órgano. ¿Emma estaba triste?

-Cariño, estoy segura de que no le pasa nada, al igual que a mí, deberías dejar de preocuparte por esas cosas y disfrutar del día, me prometes que lo harás?- le preguntó la morena.

El niño asintió al otro lado del teléfono –sí, está bien, te llamo en la semana para vernos?-

-Claro que sí, cuando quieras vienes y te hago tu plato favorito, te quiero mucho Henry- escuchó de fondo la voz del innombrable que lo llamaba para irse –anda ve… te están esperando-

-Ya voy!- gritó a su padre haciendo que Regina tuviera que apartar el oído del teléfono –yo también te quiero mamá, adiós- colgó.

La morena se quedó unos segundos parada, intentó aclarar sus pensamientos. Henry había notado mal a Emma, a pesar de que ahora estaba de nuevo con su amor de juventud la rubia no era feliz. ¿Sería por ella? ¿Sentiría lo mismo? Si así fuera quizás todavía había esperanzas para lo suyo. Si Emma la amase… dios, el simple hecho de pensar en eso hacía que todo su cuerpo vibrara de la emoción. Su corazón seguía yendo a mil por hora y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Se levantó de la cama y tomo varias bocanadas de aire, "concéntrate Regina, concéntrate" se dijo a sí misma.

Intentó rememorar su último encuentro, las palabras de la rubia "Mi familia cree que el regreso de Neal significa que vamos a volver juntos y no es cierto, ellos no saben lo nuestro, pero yo no he olvidado lo que tú y yo hemos vivido Regina, para mí es importante". Estaba diciendo la verdad? Pero entonces ese beso con Neal… Regina había actuado por el dolor después de verlos juntos y le había dicho de todo, cosas que no sentía y cosas de las que siempre se arrepentiría y fue entonces cuando Emma se defendió usando el mismo odio contra ella. Y si se tragara su orgullo y le confesara de una vez sus verdaderos sentimientos? Se dejaría la rubia llevar? Tendrían un futuro felices juntas?

No pensaba dejar que esos interrogantes la persiguieran el resto de su vida, no, esta vez no. Fue al baño y se miró frente al espejo, su aspecto era horrible, hizo un gesto con su mano y su pijama se transformó en un traje, su pelo revuelto se peinó y su cara pálida se cubrió de maquillaje. Caminó hacia su cuarto, tomó su teléfono móvil, las manos le temblaban por la excitación, le costaba mucho escribir, pero finalmente le mandó un mensaje a la rubia. "Emma, necesito que nos veamos, es importante, no es un truco, si alguna vez confiaste en mí, por favor, encuéntrate en veinte minutos conmigo en nuestro sitio."

Regina sabía que la sheriff comprendería sus palabras, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de si aparecería. Tomó su bolso y fue hacia su coche dirigiéndose a los bancos del muelle.

* * *

Emma tuvo que mentir a toda su familia para poder escaparse, iban a pasar la mañana juntos pero les dijo que tenía una emergencia y que no le tomaría más de una hora. No estaba segura de qué quería Regina, pero no pudo ignorarla, tenía que escuchar lo que iba a decirle.

Supo a qué lugar se refería, era donde se habían besado por primera vez, llegó al muelle y la vio sentada en el banco, se acercó y se sentó a su lado guardando las distancias –hola…- dijo sin saber muy bien cómo actuar con ella.

Regina sonrió un poco al ver que había venido –hola, tenía miedo de que no llegaras-

-Estuve tentada, pero aquí estoy- suspiró –qué pasa Regina?- dijo mirándola –creo que todo quedó muy claro el otro día-

La morena negó con su cabeza viendo sus ojos –no… no quedó nada claro porque nada de lo que dije era verdad- Emma la miraba esperando que siguiera hablando –yo… te dije que lo nuestro sólo era sexo y que nunca habíamos tenido nada y es mentira. Claro que teníamos algo, por mucho que lo neguemos sentíamos cosas la una por la otra y nunca fue sólo sexo…-

La rubia intentaba comprender a dónde quería llegar Regina con todo eso –por qué lo dijiste entonces? Tu pasatiempo es hacer daño a las personas o qué? Porque estoy cansada de estos juegos-

La alcaldesa volvió a negar con la cabeza –no Emma, yo… los vi a ti y a… Neal –le costaba llamarlo por su nombre- aquí, besándose. Y no sé qué pasó, no sé si te confundiste o te dejaste llevar en ese momento, pero yo me lo tomé muy mal. Esa fue la reacción que tuve y de la que me arrepiento y seguramente no estaría aquí hablando de esto si pensara que no hay nada que hacer. Pero… Henry me ha dicho que no eres feliz y yo tampoco lo soy así- la miró con ojos de esperanzas, sonriendo levemente, ya había dicho lo que quería y se había explicado, ahora todo estaba en manos de la rubia.

La sheriff la miraba fijamente, analizando sus palabras, empezaba a entender la locura de Regina de hace unos días, todo lo que le dijo era el odio hablando, estaba celosa porque había visto ese estúpido beso no consentido. Y a su manera, ahora le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, había dejado de un lado su orgullo para hablar con ella y pedirle volver a tener lo que tenían.

-Regina…- dijo mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas –no te voy a mentir, ya sé que lo nuestro no fue sólo sexo y que hubo sentimientos, pero… -ese _pero_ hizo que el corazón de la morena latiera fuerte por el miedo- ahora estoy con Neal, Henry está muy feliz, mis padres también, todo va bien. No puedo dejar esa vida-

Regina la miró con los ojos aguados porque no esperaba esa respuesta –pero no eres feliz Emma, puedo verlo, estás hablándome de la felicidad de ellos, pero no de la tuya- tomó su mano hablando casi a modo de ruego.

La rubia negó con la cabeza –no importa eso, no entiendes? Neal es la decisión correcta, lo mejor para todos, lo he elegido a él- apartó su mano de la de Regina –lo siento, puedes estar en la vida de Henry, pero no en la mía- se levantó del banco, la morena estaba con la mirada baja y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Emma nunca la había visto tan derrotada, sintió cómo se le partía el corazón al mirarla y limpió una lágrimas de su rostro –debo irme… es lo mejor, lo siento- dijo de nuevo mientras caminaba rápido alejándose una vez más de su felicidad.

* * *

Emma volvió rápidamente con su nueva familia. Las palabras de Regina resonaban en su cabeza, y pensaba ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Ahora no podía echarse atrás. Si volviera con ella estaría teniendo en cuenta sólo su felicidad. Sería egoísta, sin mencionar que haría sufrir a todos los miembros de su familia, especialmente a Henry, que estaba muy contento de tener a su padre en su vida. No pudo evitar tener cara larga todo ese domingo. Aunque no era sorpresa para nadie, pocas veces se la veía sonreír o bromear como tiempo atrás. Emma Swan se estaba apagando, mientras su felicidad se alejaba cada vez más, alimentaba la de los demás. Era triste la mujer malvada y orgullosa que conoció hacía casi un año se había ganado su corazón haciéndole tener hasta compasión por los innumerables crímenes que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Y eso era mucho, a pesar de que había amado a Neal en su momento, ya no era lo mismo, y sabía en su mente que jamás lo sería.

* * *

Sus ojos aguados miraban a la rubia alejándose hasta que ya no pudo verla más. Ahora todo parecía más claro, estaba destinada a vivir en soledad, los villanos jamás tenían su final feliz. Secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo y emprendió la vuelta a casa a pie.

Era curioso, ya ni siquiera la gente del pueblo le temía. Cuando ella pasaba caminando la miraban como si fuera _una más._ Por un momento pensó en irse de Storybrooke, pero qué sentido tendría? Sus sentimientos no se irían, y su corazón le pertenecería a Emma para siempre, ella no tenía el privilegio de la pérdida de memoria. La mejor alternativa para terminar sus años, era el pequeño pueblo, y con suerte, ver a su hijo cuando se lo permitieran. Era frustrante ver como todo su plan se había desmoronado, la maldición se había roto, los Charmings estaban teniendo su final feliz, y ella sobraba. Nadie la quería cerca, nadie excepto su hijo. Pero al menos sabía algo, Emma la amaba. Por más malas decisiones que tomara, por más que intentara hacer lo correcto, ella la amaba también.

Mientras caminaba cabizbaja, una voz conocida que hace tiempo no oía retumbó en su cabeza. Levantó la mirada, unos rizos dorados muy parecidos a los de Emma se reflejaron en sus ojos castaños: era Kathry, la mujer a la que había torturado intentando que amara a David. Resultaba que aún no había podido encontrar a su amor en Storybrooke, Regina ya ni recordaba dónde estaría el hombre.

Una idea vino a su cabeza, era su última chance, esta vez sí. Podría hacer que la sheriff sintiera lo mismo que ella, el mismo sufrimiento, y quizás así, podría recuperarla. A pesar que sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a esa mujer. Era hora de darle uso al viejo libro de hechizos de su madre.


	16. Medidas desesperadas

**Siento la tardanza pero ya tenéis nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, ya son casi 100 :) Es un placer leer vuestra opiniones y más de una conseguís sacarme una sonrisa o una carcajada. Sé que os estoy haciendo sufrir, pero es la gracia de los fics no? :P**

**Por cierto, si queréis ser parte de un grupo Swan Queen de Facebook (en español) no dudéis en meteros: /groups/387478211365185/ (copiad esto al lado de la URL normal de facebook) **

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Medidas desesperadas.**

Había pasado un mes. Un mes desde que la "perfecta" familia se había reunido, o eso era lo que todos desde afuera podían ver. Pero la realidad era distinta, Emma y Neal peleaban mucho. La rubia seguía negándose tanto a aceptar al padre de su hijo viviendo en su propia casa, como también se resistía a conseguir una nueva para ellos tres.

Intentaban tener sus "charlas" a escondidas. Mary Margaret se amargaba muchísimo cuando los veía discutir, no podía entender cómo se trataban de ese modo, siempre comparando esa relación con la suya y de su marido.

Henry por su parte, se sentía extraño. Al principio parecía todo perfecto, como lo había soñado desde que encontró a Emma, pero no. Podía notar la tensión entre sus padres, y las pocas ganas que ponía la rubia cuando se trataba de hacer alguna actividad los tres juntos. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Si la sheriff hasta había llegado a tener encuentros con Regina sin problemas, pero con su pareja no podía. El niño no entendía cuál era el problema. Se negaba a pensar que ya no existía amor entre ellos. Sin embargo, su ilusión de tener esa familia tan deseada aún no desaparecía.

* * *

Una mañana como cualquier otra, Emma se dirigió bien temprano a Grannys para poder desayunar sola y esquivar a su familia completa, Neal incluido. El hombre se aparecía todas las mañanas por la casa y eso la irritaba bastante, sentía que no le daba el espacio suficiente que ella necesitaba para poder encontrar el amor que sintió alguna vez por él.

Apenas Ruby la vio hizo que le preparen lo de siempre y se lo llevó a la mesa –Por qué la cara larga? Creo que nos debemos una charla nosotras...- dijo levantando sus cejas mientras se sentaba frente a la sheriff.

Emma resopló probando una rosquilla con mucho glaseado –Sí, lo sé. Estoy escapando de casa, se nota mucho?-

-Se nota, sí. Cómo se ha tomado Regina todo esto?- dijo la morena apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa muy intrigada.

Emma rodó sus ojos, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, aunque la realidad era que sólo podría hablarlo con Ruby –Mal, muy mal… bueno, ya has visto cómo hechizó a Neal. Luego vino a pedirme perdón y decirme que volviera con ella. Pero no puedo…-

Ruby la miró confundida. Hasta este momento pensaba que la rubia había vuelvo con Neal porque lo amaba –Espera, espera! No puedes volver con ella o no quieres?-

La sheriff tomó aire pensando bien la respuesta que daría –No puedo. Destrozaría a Henry y a mis padres. Nunca aceptarían a Regina además…-

-Entonces… tú no amas a Neal verdad?- la loba parecía querer saltar sobre la mesa por más respuestas pero algo las interrumpió.

Kathryn había entrado en el restaurante, hablando alegremente y levantando bastante la voz, la acompañaba una de sus amigas –pues sí, aunque te cueste creerlo estoy muy enamorada, estoy radiante y feliz las 24 horas del día- soltó una risita.

Emma miró a Ruby confusa –y a esta que le pasa? Se ha comido un arcoíris? Pensaba que había roto con su novio- le ponía de mal humor ver la felicidad de otras parejas y más si era tan exagerada como la de la rubia. Resopló y tomó un trago largo de su chocolate.

La mujer lobo se encogió de hombros –yo también, a lo mejor ha encontrado a otro- las miró, la amiga se sentó en la barra y Kathryn en una mesa, parecía que esperaba a alguien –bueno, tengo que hacer mi trabajo o Granny me gritará. Luego seguimos hablando, vale?- Emma asintió y la morena se fue a servir a los clientes.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la sheriff levantó la cabeza para ver que era Regina la que entraba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y estaba sonriente. Caminó acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, pero pasó de largo sin mirarla y se sentó frente a Kathryn. Emma suspiró levemente, por un momento la rubia tuvo esperanzas de que fuera a hablar con ella, pero no, ella no era su cita evidentemente. Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate mientras las miraba fijo, se estaban riendo mucho y compartían confidencias. Era todo muy raro… que ella supiera la alcaldesa no tenía relación con nadie desde que se rompió la maldición. Parece que ahora eran buenas amigas.

Se levantó dejando dinero en la mesa, se le habían quitado las ganas de tomar nada más. Parecía que hoy todos estaban dispuestos a ponerla de mal humor. Salió por la puerta y volvió a su oficina, para su sorpresa había alguien ahí esperándola –hola linda- dijo Neal acercándose a ella para besarla.

Emma se separó un poco de él y se sentó en su escritorio –qué haces aquí? Sabes que tengo que trabajar- dijo buscando entre sus cajones papeles inexistentes, a su cabeza volvía la curiosa escena entre las dos mujeres que acababa de presenciar.

El hombre suspiró, no le gustaba nada la actitud de la rubia con él, pero tenía que conformarse con estar con ella –pensé que te gustaría verme, traje algo para comer- sonrió un poco mientras se sentaba cerca de ella.

-Ya comí, además nos vemos todo el tiempo- seguía a lo suyo sin apenas mirarle.

Neal se cruzó de brazos frente a ella –Emma… Emma… puedes mirarme a la cara por lo menos?- estaba indignado. Ni siquiera se atrevía preguntarle que le pasaba porque era una pérdida de tiempo, no se lo diría.

La sheriff resopló mirándole –No estoy de humor hoy, vale? Nos vemos luego en casa-

-En casa de tus padres querrás decir- el hombre seguía dándole vueltas a lo de no poder vivir juntos. Ya se lo había planteado varias veces pero ella seguía muy negada a dar ese gran paso.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… acuérdate de recoger a Henry de la escuela- agachó la mirada concentrándose en unos archivos viejos.

Neal volvió a suspirar. Sin decir nada más salió del despacho de la rubia.

Una vez que se había asegurada de que estaba sola dejó los papeles y se echó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en la silla ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser amable con él? Ver a Regina hoy tan feliz la había afectado más de la cuenta. No es que no quisiera que estuviera bien, pero no era justo que ella tuviera que vivir de esta manera.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y el mal humor de Emma persistía, no era feliz, lo sabía e intentaba vivir con ello. Tener a su hijo Henry cerca era de las pocas cosas que conseguían sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando, el niño ya había dejado de insistir en vivir los tres juntos y ahora se dedicaba a planear escapadas con toda la familia. La rubia pensaba que el pequeño era muy listo y que se había dado cuenta que sus padres no eran del todo felices y que vivir juntos no iba a solucionar nada.

Varias veces por semana, Henry visitaba a Regina y aunque Emma se moría por preguntar por ella nunca lo hacía, sólo se dedicaba a interesarse por lo que habían comido y otras cosas sin importancia.

Últimamente pasaba más tiempo del debido en la oficina del sheriff, solía salir sobre las siete de la tarde y más o menos a la misma hora pasaba por el muelle. Ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, podría evitar cruzar por ahí y elegir una ruta alternativa, pero una parte de Emma disfrutaba rememorando esos momentos.

Pero algo pasó ese día que hizo distinto el camino de vuelta a casa de la rubia. Estaba cerca de los bancos y pudo ver que dos personas estaban sentadas en uno de ellos. Dio unos pasos más hasta que las pudo distinguir, rodó sus ojos, eran las nuevas "amiguísimas" Regina y Kathryn que estaban hablando. Antes de que Emma continuara caminando se acercaron la una a la otra y se besaron. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, no podía ser cierto, tan sólo unos días atrás Kathryn había confesado que estaba felizmente con alguien. La sheriff empezó a atar cabos: estaba enamorada de Regina. Resultaba que la alcaldesa parecía tener un gusto especial por las rubias de Storybrooke. No había perdido el tiempo evidentemente, la única que se sentía mal era ella misma en su cabeza.

No podía seguir viendo aquello, empezó a caminar rápido alejándose de ahí. Ese era su lugar especial, el de ella y el de Regina, no el de esa idiota. Los celos recorrían cada una de las células de su cuerpo y se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse así. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo que acababa de ver que no se había percatado de que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Se paró en la puerta de su casa, respiraba agitada porque casi había llegado corriendo e intentó limpiar sus lágrimas y cualquier signo de que había estado llorando. No podía dejar que la vieran así, todo era su culpa, ella había elegido vivir de esa manera.

* * *

Regina se aseguró de que Emma se hubiera ido antes de separarse de la rubia –ya está querida, no montes un espectáculo en público- dijo arreglándose el pelo mientras seguía mirando hacia donde se había ido la otra mujer.

-Pero me gusta besarte…- se intentó pegar a ella de nuevo pero la morena se levantó.

-Ya lo sé, es culpa de ese hechizo, me pasé un poco con el porcentaje de deseo- dijo mientras empezó a caminar con Kathyn siguiéndole las espaldas.

-No es ningún conjuro Regina, yo realmente te amo!- dijo la rubia muy sonriente mientras perseguía a la morena como perro faldero.

La alcaldesa rodó sus ojos. Desde que había usado magia con la rubia había tenido que soportarla como a una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas -No grites, no quiero que todo el pueblo te oiga- su plan había salido tal cual quería. Emma las había visto besándose en su lugar favorito, ahora sabría cómo se sentía ella. Regina podía imaginar los celos de la rubia creciendo en su interior, eran los mismos que ella sentía cada vez que se la imaginaba con el idiota de Neal.

Puede que se estuviera aprovechando un poco de Kathryn, pero era un sacrificio necesario para conseguir recuperar a la sheriff. Esperaba que surgiera efecto, que verla feliz con otra mujer le hiciera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero también sabía que las posibilidades de volver a estar juntas eran muy pocas y eso le entristecía.

-Vamos a tu casa amor?- preguntó la rubia mientras seguían caminando.

-No, tú te vas a tu casa y yo a la mía. Tengo cosas que hacer- Kathryn estaba resultando insufrible. Deseaba desencantarla lo antes posible.

-Pero podemos hacer esas cosas juntas, es lo que las parejas hacen- le guiñó un ojo a la otra mujer mientras una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en su rostro.

Regina se paró frente a ella -Ve a casa- por suerte, ese hechizo hacía que la otra persona siguiera las órdenes de su "enamorada". Como por arte de magia Kathyrn asintió y caminó derecho a su casa. La morena suspiró y se fue a la suya. ¿Por qué a pesar de haber conseguido llevar su plan a la perfección se sentía mal?

Una parte de ella no se sentía cómoda con hacer sufrir a Emma. Lo merecía, no sólo la había abandonado por Neal, sino que la había rechazado cuando ella se le declaró.

El único inconveniente con su plan era que si se corría la voz por el pueblo de su romance con Kathryn podía tener problemas. La gente sospecharía de esto, sobre todo los que sabían cómo habían quedado las cosas entre las dos mujeres. Pero ella era muy astuta, sólo quería que Emma la viera. Ahora lo que seguía era sentarse a esperar y rogar que esto realmente hubiera causado el efecto esperado en Emma. Pero los planes de la alcaldesa no eran perdonar inmediatamente a la rubia. En su cabeza la palabra "venganza" resonaba muchas veces, quería que ella pasara por lo mismo. Si tenía que rechazarla una vez más, lo haría, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Se recostó en el sillón de su sala mientras ojeaba el aburrido diario de Storybrooke. En él salían David y Mary Margaret diciendo que habría una pronta boda entre la rubia y Neal. No era cierto, sólo estaba en sus cabezas, pero sirvió para enfurecer más a Regina y que quemara el diario en menos de dos segundos. Parecía que cada paso hacia su felicidad siempre estaba bloqueado por aquella que fue su hijastra, Snow White.

* * *

-Emma por qué traes esa cara? Tuviste problemas en el trabajo? O te peleaste con Neal? No ha venido a cenar aún- dijo su madre preocupada mientras observaba los ojos hinchados y las mejillas coloradas en su hija.

La sheriff colgó su chaqueta y se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón de la sala –Me has hecho tres preguntas al mismo tiempo que no quiero responder!- llevó sus manos a su rostro para taparlo, no quería que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos.

David miró a Mary Margaret, ambos interpretaron ante la reacción de Emma que había peleado seguramente con su pareja –Dale un poco de espacio amor, deben haber tenido una pelea como cualquier otra- mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

La pequeña mujer de cabello corto rodó sus ojos –Pelean todo el tiempo, ese es el problema-

La rubia no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a sus padres que pensaban que el inconveniente amoroso que la aquejaba era con Neal. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Henry estaba en su cuarto jugando a los videojuegos. Cuando la escuchó subir caminó hasta su cuarto y golpeó la puerta –Puedo pasar?-

Emma se tiró en la cama –Claro, pasa-

El niño sonrió al verla y se sentó en un costado de su cama –Mañana voy a cenar con mi madre y con Kathryn. Tu sabías que eran amigas de nuevo? Pensé que se odiaban!- dijo confundido porque aún para él la situación era bastante rara.

-Parece que son muy amigas ahora. Las he visto juntas…. Ya sabes! Almorzando en Grannys y eso- le dolía saber que su hijo cenaría con aquella mujer también. Quizás Regina ya la había olvidado. La rubia no creía que ella la hubiera llegado a amar tanto como a su prometido Daniel. Pero tampoco se imaginaba que otra persona la haría feliz tan rápido. –No te preocupes, seguro lo pasan genial- dijo bastante desganada.

-Sí seguro que sí. Aunque extraño que tu vengas conmigo a cenar con mi madre. Siempre pasábamos buenos momentos juntos, o no te acuerdas?- dijo el niño sonriendo mientras recordaba aquellos momentos.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Pero es mejor que no esté cerca de ella. Puede enfurecerse si hablo de tu padre o algo. Bueno, porque ya sabes que no lo quiere- parecía que Emma no dejaba de meter la pata.

-Ella no habla de él- el niño se quedó callado –Siempre me pregunta por ti-

La rubia se incorporó un poco mirando al niño y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que había dicho.


	17. Reincidentes

**Gracias por los reviews, tanto a las veteranas que estáis desde el principio como a las que os acabáis de incorporar. Os dejo capi nuevo, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Reincidentes.**

Al día siguiente sería la cena de Regina, Henry y... Kathryn. A Emma le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar en que su hijo iba a cenar con ellas como si fueran una parejita feliz. Con lo mucho que le había costado a la morena abrirse con ella ahora parecía que le resultaba lo más normal del mundo mostrarse cariñosa frente a los demás.

No sólo habían estado besándose en un lugar que Emma consideraba importante, sino que ahora Kathryn también la iba a sustituir en las cenas semanales que antes tanto disfrutaban los tres juntos.

Durante el desayuno tuvo que aguantar las miradas de Mary Margaret y David que intentaban que la rubia les contara porqué lloraba la noche anterior. Obviamente la sheriff no iba a soltar prenda, pero sus padres la inquietaban. Después de una aburrida mañana de trabajo decidió acercarse a casa de la alcaldesa, esperaba que estuviera sola, porque quería hablar seriamente con ella.

Tocó el timbre nerviosa, estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza a las cosas que quería decirle, ya que, no le gustaría que la morena malinterpretara sus intenciones. La puerta se abrió y pudo notar que Regina estaba un poco sorprendida al verla –Sheriff… desea algo?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, sin muchas intenciones de dejarla pesar.

Emma metió sus pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de su vaqueros –me ha dicho Henry que mañana viene a cenar aquí- quería ir directo al asunto. Odiaba que la morena se mostrara fría y alejada como si nunca nada hubiera pasado entre ellas.

-Sí, como todas las semanas, hay algún problema?- la alcaldesa sonrió levemente, sabía a dónde iba a llegar la otra mujer.

La rubia tomó aire –el problema es que accedimos a esas cenas pero contigo, no con más invitados y no creo que tener ahí a Kathryn sea buena idea. Henry puede confundirse y no quiero eso-

-No quieres eso porque estás celosa o por qué exactamente? Que yo sepa puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, con mi casa y con mi hijo. No vengas con esa excusa barata de "puedes confundir a Henry" porque él es muy inteligente y no va a tener ningún problema con Kathyn, es una mujer encantadora- estaba disfrutando demasiado con los celos de Emma.

-No estoy celosa!- intentando sonar convincente –simplemente no entiendo esa necesidad de que Henry tenga que cenar con ella también, se supone que eres tú la que quieres pasar tiempo con él-

-Sí, quiero compartir mi vida con él, y Kathryn es parte de mi vida ahora, así que también va a estar en esa cena, te guste o no- la miró levantando sus cejas a modo de amenaza.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres atente a las consecuencias- dijo muy seria, pero sin saber qué haría, ni tan siquiera pensaba que fuera a hacer algo, sólo quería sonar poderosa también.

Regina hizo un gesto con las manos –uff… mire como tiemblo Miss Swan, ande y váyase con su prometido. Ya tiene el traje? O piensa ir con esa camisa de tirantes sudada?-

Emma la miró fulminándola con la mirada -al menos él me quiere, dudo que Kathryn siga mucho a tu lado cuando descubra lo malvada que eres- dicho esto empezó a caminar de vuelta a su coche. Había sido un golpe bajo, pero estaba perdiendo en esa guerra verbal y necesitaba decir cualquier cosa, por muy hiriente que fuera.

Regina se quedó parada en la puerta hasta que el coche amarillo se alejó de su casa. Emma sabía cómo hacerla sentir mal y a pesar de que sabía que estaba celosa, no puso disfrutar tanto como le gustaría de ello.

Estaba claro que hablar de la cena con Henry era sólo una excusa para ir a pedirle explicaciones y aunque la sheriff había intentado disimularlo, la morena se había dado cuenta enseguida.

Llegó el día de la cena y llamó a Kathryn para que estuviera puntual, juntas hicieron algo rico para comer y a la hora indicada Henry apareció por la puerta. La alcaldesa le había devuelto sus llaves de siempre y el niño podía entrar y salir siempre que quisiera.

Regina tenía un plan para esa noche, iba a mostrarse de lo más cariñosa y amable con Kathryn. Obviamente no iba a hacer nada escandaloso delante del pequeño, sólo lo necesario para que cuando Emma preguntara volviera a sentir celos.

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa, Henry estaba algo callado, pero Kathryn era muy elocuente y le sacaba muchos temas de conversación. La morena acariciaba la mano de la otra mujer por encima de la mesa, le daba besos en la mejilla y la elogiaba siempre que podía. La rubia, afectada por el hechizo, contestaba a todas esas muestras de cariño tal y como Regina esperaba.

Al terminar la cena jugaron un rato a uno de los juegos de mesa que el niño había traído hasta que el claxon de la sheriff avisaba de que Henry tenía que marcharse. Fueron todos hacia el exterior, la morena tomada de la mano de Kathryn, para que Emma la viera bien desde su coche –lo he pasado genial cariño- dijo besando a su hijo en la mejilla.

-Yo también, adiós mamá, adiós Kathryn- caminó hacia el auto amarillo mientras Regina se pegaba a la otra mujer besando su mejilla. Una vez que se alejaron entraron dentro.

* * *

-Cómo ha ido la cena?- apenas el niño había tenido tiempo de ponerse el cinturón y Emma ya estaba interrogándole.

Henry se encogió de hombros –bien, supongo… Kathryn es un poco pesada- escuchar eso aliviaba a la rubia.

Por dentro estaba muerta de celos, verlas salir cogidas de la mano y sonriendo como la pareja del año le había molestado. Pero parecía que a su hijo tampoco le terminaba de convencer la nueva amiga de su madre –y eso? Qué te ha dicho?-

-Hace muchas preguntas y se pega a mi madre todo el rato- el pequeño aún no comprendía mucho qué pasaba entre ellas.

Emma se imaginaba que conociendo a Regina eso de que estuvieran todo el rato agobiándola no le gustaría mucho –seguro Regina estuvo separándola todo el rato no?-

Henry negó con la cabeza –al contrario, parecía que le gustaba mucho- la rubia no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. La alcaldesa nunca le había parecido una mujer que se pasara todo el rato pegada a alguien y lo que la dejaba más atónita era que se mostraran así de cariñosas delante de su hijo. ¿Pero qué se pensaban esas dos?

-Hablaré con ella, no me gusta que te hayan hecho sentir incómodo- dijo llena de ira y de celos. Estaba tan enfadada que había acelerado demasiado.

-Cuidado, vas muy rápido!- al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, levantó un poco el pie del pedal –no les digas nada, tampoco ha sido tan malo, me he divertido-

Emma suspiró –aun así creo que es necesaria una charla entre madre y madre- Llegaron a casa y la sheriff paró el auto frente a la puerta.

-Me gustaba más cuando estabas tú en vez de Kathryn- sonrió mirando a la mujer mientras sacaba las llaves.

-Lo sé chico, lo sé- sintiendo nostalgia por esa época entraron sin hacer ruido. Mary Margaret y David dormían tranquilamente.

* * *

Luego de conseguir echar a la rubia de casa, Regina se metió en su cama pensativa. La cena había sido bastante pesada, Kathryn hechizada era muy agobiante y hasta pudo notar que incomodaba a Henry. ¿Se estaba pasando de la raya con este asunto?

Emma le había hecho tanto daño que no sabía medir el dolor que ella infligía en los demás. Pensaba que esto iba a servir para recuperar a la sheriff, pero sólo había conseguido una pelea con ella y alejarse aún más la una de la otra.

En esos momentos, cuando estaba sola en la cama, era cuando la soledad se apoderaba de ella y cuando más la echaba de menos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Emma se levantó temprano para ir a desayunar tranquila en Grannys. Cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver que la escena de hace unos días se estaba repitiendo. Kathryn cotilleaba con Ruby, mientras estaba toda alegre. Pudo oír el nombre de su hijo en la charla, también a Regina mientras la loba la observaba de reojo por lo incómodo de la situación.

Su desayuno quedó intacto, la rabia recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, esto no podía quedar así. La rubia no estaba pensando con claridad, en su mente Kathryn la quería reemplazar quitándole tanto a Regina como a su hijo. Pero no lo podía permitir. Salió del lugar dando un portazo haciendo que todos voltearan a ver qué pasaba. Se subió a su auto amarillo y condujo hasta la casa de la morena. "Ahora me va a escuchar, quién se cree para meter a ésta en la vida de mi hijo?" susurraba para sí misma mientras llegaba a la gran mansión.

Bajó de su auto muy decidida, aunque no tenía bien en claro qué le diría a la alcaldesa. Golpeó la puerta esperando que le abriera.

Una Regina muy arreglada, con un vestido negro ajustado le abrió la puerta –Miss Swan… que la trae por aquí?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a la otra mujer.

-Necesitamos hablar, de Kathryn- la rubia estaba muy seria, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se desvíe hacia el cuerpo de la morena, ese vestido marcaba su silueta a la perfección.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación- Regina se mantenía seria, aunque sabía que era buena señal que ella estuviera aquí. Aunque lo de Kathryn hubiese sido exagerado, estaba surtiendo efecto en Emma.

Como vio que la alcaldesa no pensaba invitarla a pasar a su casa, entró sin más. Al pasar a la sala pudo ver un poco de ropa desordenada, por los colores y estilo pudo notar que no era de Regina, seguro serían de la otra rubia. Su sangre hirvió al imaginar lo que habrían estado haciendo las dos juntas.

Antes de voltear para hacerle la contra la rubia, Regina esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria. Estaba pasando justo lo que quería. No se había acostado con Kathryn, no le atraía en absoluto, pero tenía que reconocer que el truco de la ropa era realmente muy bueno –Siempre tan irrespetuosa Miss Swan. Diga lo que tenga que decir y retírese- se acercó a ella muy seria con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Emma largó una carcajada irónica –Qué bien! Eres la madre del año!– señalando toda la ropa que había en el suelo y sillón –Más obvia no podías ser? Henry tiene llaves de tu casa!-

La alcaldesa rodó sus ojos –Sígame a la cocina Miss Swan, ya que tan incómoda le pone ver ropa de mujer- se fue caminando hacia la cocina mientras sonreía.

La rubia resopló al escucharla pero la siguió –No quiero que veas más a Kathryn- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado con un poco de vergüenza –Y no estoy celosa!-

Regina sonrió malévolamente –Ah no? Entonces por qué no debería verla más?- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a la rubia, sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa.

-Porque Henry se confunde!- su respiración se agitaba cada vez más a medida que la morena iba disminuyendo el espacio personal entre ellas.

-No querida, Henry es muy inteligente. Él se divirtió mucho con ambas. Además él no tiene la culpa de las malas decisiones que toman sus madres no?- la miro muy fijo a los ojos.

La distancia que las separaba era casi ínfima. Emma podría seguir discutiendo o irse pero en vez de eso el deseo la traicionó. Nadie causaba ese efecto en ella, ni siquiera Neal en un pasado. La aprisionó contra la mesada haciendo que la alcaldesa tuviera que sentarse en ella –A veces son necesarias las malas decisiones- se acercó a besarla apasionadamente, descargando toda su furia de esa manera.

Regina no dudó en corresponderle. La rubia la podía demasiado. Sus manos fueron directo a la chaqueta de la otra mujer para quitársela y dejarla caer al suelo.

Emma recorrió el cuello de Regina dándole algunos mordiscos y besándolo. Tocó sus pechos por encima de la ropa, pero eso no era lo que realmente quería hacer. Metió su mano entre las piernas de la morena para poder llegar a su sexo, que ya estaba húmedo con sólo los besos de la sheriff –Vas a decirme que ella te lo hace mejor que yo?- dijo Emma agitada mientras estaba pegada a sus labios.

-Demuéstrelo sheriff- dijo Regina muy excitada. No había tenido sexo con nadie, aunque no se lo pensaba decir a Emma.

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de la rubia cuando escuchó esas palabras, bajó la ropa interior de la alcaldesa y subió un poco su falda. Ahora tenía mejor acceso, sin más miramientos penetró en ella con sus dedos y empezó a moverlos haciendo que Regina gimiera con fuerzas.

Estaba siendo brusca, salvaje y eso le gustaba mucho a la morena. Movía sus caderas contra sus dedos y tenían sus frentes juntas mientras se miraban con deseo. No era capaz de besarla, le faltaba el aire con todo lo que le estaba haciendo –Emma…- dijo a modo de ruego, la estaba matando de placer.

La sheriff mordió su labio inferior, las expresiones de la otra mujer la hacían enloquecer. Todo su cuerpo embestía contra ella, quería hacerla llegar al éxtasis. Los gemidos iban en aumento, Regina echó su cabeza hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo se agitaba, estaba teniendo un orgasmo muy intenso y culminó con un grito. Emma se quedó quieta y salió lentamente del interior de la alcaldesa. Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, se separó un poco cogiendo la ropa interior de la morena y se la dio.

Regina la miró algo confundida, se bajó de la mesada –Emma, yo…- mirándola muy fijo.

-Sólo fue sexo- dijo negando con la cabeza –yo estoy con Neal y tú con Kathryn- apartó los ojos de la otra mujer.

La morena asintió, intentando no derrumbarse delante de ella, su orgullo se lo impedía –sí, claro. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta- dijo acomodando su ropa y mirando hacia otro lado también.

Emma tomó su chaqueta del suelo y caminó con prisa hacia la salida.


	18. Plan B

**Toca un capi largo y muy intenso, nos estamos acercando al final de la historia entonces vais a tener mucha trama y bastante cosas sucediendo. No voy a spoilear, pero vais a querer el capi 19 pronto jajaja así que unos cuantos reviews seguro aceleran el proceso :) Muchas gracias, de verdad, a cada una de las personas que comentan y a todos aquellos que leen en silencio.**

**Por cierto, busco alguien que traduzca el fic al inglés, no tengo suficientes conocimientos para que quede decente y creo que sería buena idea llegar al público de habla inglesa. Si alguien pudiera hacerlo o conoce a alguien, por favor que me lo diga :) Besoos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Plan B.**

"Sólo fue sexo" esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de la alcaldesa. No iba a llorar, no iba a permitírselo. Pensaba que con hechizar a Kathryn bastaría para darle celos a Emma y hacer que volviera a su lado. Por unos momentos creyó haber tenido éxito, estaba de nuevo tocándola y besándola… Pero esas tres palabras habían sido suficientes para que toda esa fantasía terminase.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir con esa estupidez, esa misma tarde eliminó el conjuro que mantenía a la rubia encaprichada con ella. Nunca fue amor, no puedes hacer que alguien se enamore de ti con magia, al fin y al cabo no sería amor verdadero. Nada más levantar el hechizo Kathryn la miró extrañada, por suerte no iba a recordar nada, sus recuerdos serían confusos, pero volvería a la normalidad en poco tiempo.

Después de haber eliminado ese problema, Regina se encerró en su casa, necesitaba pensar, tenía que intentar algo más antes de rendirse del todo. Al fin y al cabo lo que sentía por la rubia era muy fuerte y valía la pena arriesgarse por última vez. Si pensara que no había esperanzas de recuperarla quizás no se estaría replanteando un plan b, pero la alcaldesa sabía que lo que había pasado en su cocina no era "sólo sexo". Ella vio mucho más en los ojos de la rubia, o al menos creyó verlo. Pudo notar la bronca y enojo que sentía al no poder liberarse de su actual pareja para estar con ella.

Sentada en el sofá de su sala leía el libro de magia de su madre. Su mente iba a mil por hora, pensando cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle, hasta que finalmente tuvo una gran idea.

* * *

Al día siguiente Emma se sentía igual de mal. Lo que había pasado en casa de Regina no tendría que haber sucedido, pero simplemente no pudo controlarse. Nunca podía resistirse cuando se trataba de la morena, y lo que se suponía que iba a ser una gran pelea había culminado en sexo.

Estaba muy celosa, no podía negarlo, y eso era lo que había causado en su interior tanta rabia y a la vez tanta pasión. Pero se sentía fatal, de alguna manera notó esperanzas en la mirada de la alcaldesa. ¿Pensaría que tras lo que había pasado iban a volver juntas? Algo en su interior le decía a Emma que había jugado con los sentimientos de Regina, y eso le dolía.

Una cosa era elegir a Neal sobre ella, porque era lo correcto y lo que debía hacer. Y otra muy distinta era torturar a la morena con falsas esperanzas. Por muchos sentimientos que tuviera por ella debía moderarse, había tomado una decisión y tenía que mantenerse firme. Estaba claro, ya había perdido su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Estaba en la oficina, recogiendo todo para ir a casa cuando recibió un mensaje, era un número desconocido. "Em, soy Neal, necesito que vengas a mi habitación en Granny's, es importante". Emma lo volvió a leer extrañada, normalmente sobre la hora de cenar Neal iba a casa y comían todos juntos, ¿Qué querría ahora? Suspiró, le apetecía poco y nada ir, pero decía que era importante.

Unos minutos después estaba frente a su puerta y golpeó con los nudillos. Un sorprendido Neal abrió –Em, qué haces aquí? Iba a ir ya para tu casa- se echó a un lado dejándola pasar y besó su mejilla.

Emma caminó hacia dentro y lo miró levantando su ceja –Pero si me has enviado un mensaje para vernos aquí- apoyó sus manos en las caderas.

El hombre caminó hacia la mesa y comprobó su teléfono –Qué va, llevo todo el día sin batería, no te he enviado nada, no sería de otra persona?- mientras miraba confundido a Emma.

La rubia negó con su cabeza –No, decía que eras tú pero el número era desconocido. Quién me habrá enviado algo así? No entiendo-

En ese instante escucharon una risita que a la sheriff le resultaba familiar, miró hacia todos lados y un humo púrpura hizo aparecer a Regina –Culpable letrada- dijo con esa sonrisa malvada que la caracterizaba.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la rubia temiendo lo que la otra mujer fuera capaz de hacer.

-Sólo he venido a comprobar una cosa- pasó la mano por su pelo peinándose tranquilamente como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-A qué estás jugando Regina?- Neal se acercó a ella –Quiero que te vayas de aquí-

La alcaldesa levantó una de sus cejas y se le dibujó una media sonrisa en la cara –Querido, por qué no te echas una siesta?- llevó la mano a su boca y sopló hacia él haciendo que cayera directamente al suelo.

-Neal!- exclamó Emma agachándose donde el hombre yacía completamente dormido –qué le has hecho?- zarandeándole para intentar reanimarlo.

-Nada querida, es sólo la maldición del sueño- se sentó en la cama, seguía muy calmada y alegre.

La rubia la miró con sus ojos y su boca bien abiertos sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir –La maldi… estás loca? Deshazla ahora mismo! Qué intentas con esto Regina?- se puso de pie levantando la voz furiosa.

-No has aprendido nada? Esa maldición sólo se puede romper con un beso de amor verdadero- hizo aparecer una lima de uñas con su magia y empezó a usarla.

La actitud de la alcaldesa la enfadaba aún más, sentía impotencia al ver a Neal tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la lima, la acercó a su cuello amenazantemente y la miró muy fijo –Haz que despierte Regina, o te juro que…-

-Me matarás con una lima de uñas?- dijo riendo, apartó sin dificultad la mano de Emma y se levantó poniéndose a su altura –Ni aunque quisiera podría hacer que despertara, primero porque me daría asco besarlo y segundo porque sólo su amor verdadero podrá hacer que surja efecto. Qué pasa sheriff? No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que agacharte y besar sus labios… o es que tienes miedo de que no surja efecto?- se acercó mucho a su rostro –Amas a otra persona?-

Emma le dio un empujón a la morena haciendo que casi cayera de nuevo sobre la cama –Eres una psicópata Regina, cómo puedes llegar a este punto? Cómo puedes tener tanta maldad en tu alma? De verdad crees que voy a sentir algo por ti? Lo único que siento es odio, me oyes? Nunca podría querer a alguien con un corazón oscuro como el tuyo. Preferiría morir sola e infeliz que estar con alguien así! Te quiero fuera de mi vida, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido y ojalá pudiera hacer que desaparecieras!- sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Regina la miraba fijo, cada palabra era una bala en su corazón, sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que irse de ahí o se derrumbaría. Usó todas sus fuerzas para desaparecer envuelta en humo morado.

Emma suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la vio irse. Se sentó en la cama tapando su rostro, se había pasado mucho, pero tenía tanto sufrimiento acumulado que no podía soportarlo más. Además ahora qué iba a hacer? Sabía que un beso suyo no iba a despertar a Neal porque no lo amaba, ella sabía qué era el amor y no era eso. Regina se había sobrepasado ¿Y si nunca despertaba? ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso a Henry?

-Emma…?- dijo el hombre un poco atontado abriendo sus ojos.

La rubia seguía con el rostro tapado pero al escuchar la voz del hombre apartó sus manos mirando hacia donde estaba –Neal!- se estaba incorporando en el suelo y fue hacia él.

-Qué ha pasado?- dijo todavía adormilado mientras miraba a todos lados.

-No lo entiendo, cómo has despertado? Estabas bajo la maldición del sueño!- Emma no comprendía nada, ayudó al hombre a ponerse en pie.

-La maldición del sueño? Me besaste entonces?- se tomó la cabeza con la mano, le dolía por el golpe al caer.

La rubia negó la cabeza avergonzada –No hice nada, cómo es posible?- lo miraba atentamente y vio algo brillante en su camiseta. Acercó la mano fijándose –Qué es esto?-

Neal fijó la vista y no dudó un instante –Es polvo de duendes, con razón! Por eso desperté, no es dañino, por suerte sólo te deja dormido un tiempo- se sacudió la camiseta intentando limpiarla.

Emma abrió su boca sorprendida. Regina le había mentido, no había usado esa maldición contra Neal ¿Pero por qué? Simplemente quería que afirmara delante de ella que no lo amaba? Le había dicho cosas realmente horribles, y sin darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo la morena era demostrarle que no estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

-Emma, estás ahí?- preguntó al ver que la sheriff se había quedado pensando.

La rubia asintió mirándole –Neal… tenemos que hablar-

* * *

Emma y Neal tuvieron una larga charla. Ella no sabía cómo justificarse, no quería darle los verdaderos motivos por los cuales lo dejaba, pero no pudo soportarlo más, todo saldría a la luz algún día. Estaba dispuesta a dejar que siguiera viendo a su hijo, pero esta mentira ya era insostenible, más aún después de que Regina le hubiera abierto los ojos: no amaba a Neal. Quizás en algún momento sí, pero ahora su verdadero amor era aquella morena que la hacía estremecerse sólo con sus palabras.

-Ya no te amo. Ese es el problema- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada, sabía que esa confesión tendría muchas consecuencias a futuro.

-¿Cómo que ya no me amas? Lo nuestro es muy fuerte Emma, además Henry es la prueba de que nuestro amor es verdadero- el hombre se comenzaba a sentir muy mal por lo que posaba una mano en su pecho en señal de dolor.

-Escucha… te amé en un pasado, y creía que ahora podría hacerlo de nuevo. Te has convertido en un buen padre y Henry te quiere mucho pero… yo amo a alguien más- los nervios de la rubia comenzaban a salir a la luz con cada uno de sus torpes gestos, jamás se lo había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ruby.

-A quién amas Emma?- una lágrima recorría la mejilla del hombre, este momento era una completa desilusión para él.

-Amo a Regina… y si realmente sientes algo por mi, y te importo, te agradecería que no se lo digas a nadie- Por fin estaba diciendo la verdad. Y se sentía tan bien, casi que sonrió luego de que lo dijo, era como liberarse. Pudo admitir en voz alta a quién amaba en verdad –Tienen que saberlo de mi misma-

Neal se quedó duro. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchado. Emma Swan, su verdadero amor, estaba enamorada de esa mujer? La reina malvada de los cuentos, que incluso lo era aún más de lo que todos imaginaban. Sin mencionar que era una mujer.

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, aún no podía creerlo, pero ante todo no era una mala persona. Aunque hubiera cometido muchos errores, algo que se le daba bastante bien era guardar un secreto. Por más que le doliera, tampoco tenía sentido estar con la rubia si ella no lo amaba. Le costó mucho pero asintió con su cabeza –No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá por mí- el desgano y la tristeza se podía notar claramente en su voz. Emma estaba rompiendo su corazón, como hacía 11 años él se lo había roto a ella.

* * *

El corazón de Regina estaba completamente roto, hecho trizas. Seguramente si se lo quitaba podría notarlo a la perfección. La rubia la había vuelto a lastimar pero esta vez no había vuelta atrás. Las peores palabras habían salido de su boca, las más hirientes. Jamás podría haber imaginado que una persona como Emma se las diría. El dolor era muy fuerte, había probado de todo para recuperarla: magia oscura, abrirse de corazón a ella, y hasta hacerle ver la realidad, pero nada de eso había resultado.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella, pero un sentimiento fue más grande: el de marcharse. No veía con mucha frecuencia a su hijo desde hace tiempo, por más que su deseo más grande fuera compartir la gran mansión con él y Emma, era algo imposible, nunca pasaría ¿Para qué iba a quedarse esperando algo que sólo existía en su cabeza? No tenía más sentido.

Lo más lógico era abandonar el pueblo, y visitarlo de vez en cuando para pasar tiempo con el niño. Empezar de cero era lo que ella creía que necesitaba. Allá afuera existía un mundo diferente, con personas que no pertenecían a cuentos de hadas y que nunca creerían su pasado, y por este mismo motivo, nunca la juzgarían. No creía en la posibilidad de encontrar a una persona a quien pudiera amar tanto como a Emma o Daniel, pero quizás alguien con quien pasar el tiempo de manera agradable. Nadie en Storybrooke la quería, salvo su hijo, y bueno, Emma quizás, aunque eso no era seguro, a estas alturas dudaba de si la rubia sentía lo mismo.

No quería perder más tiempo. Buscó un viejo mapa que tenía para poder ubicarse mínimamente, dinero y armó una pequeña maleta con ayuda de magia. Lo único que quedaba era despedirse de Henry. Iba a ser doloroso, pero era lo correcto. Tal vez ahora sí se sentía un poco de más en su vida. El niño ya tenía a una madre y a un padre, sin olvidarse de los abuelos, que a pesar de que no les tenía nada de cariño, sabía que eran muy buenos con él. Le hizo una rápida llamada y de milagro el niño fue a pie hasta su casa luego de pedirle permiso a su abuela Mary Margaret.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, había intentado arreglarse lo mejor posible con maquillaje pero el dolor podía notarse en su rostro. No sólo se sentía así por Emma, sino porque también tenía miedo de que al irse su hijo ya no la necesitara y se olvidara de ella.

El niño entró sonriente en la gran casa hasta que vio una maleta armada y varias cosas de su madre en la sala –Mamá? Qué es todo esto?- su mirada se volvió triste.

Regina apareció desde la cocina caminando con la tarta preferida de Henry –Ya no viviré aquí. Me voy de Storybrooke- se acercó agachándose un poco mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el brazo de su hijo.

-Pe-pero… no puedes irte! Tú vives aquí! Este es tu pueblo mamá!- Henry en el fondo podía comprender las posibles razones.

Regina negó con su cabeza mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas –Me siento muy sola Henry- bajó su mirada sin poder esconder sus lágrimas –Te tengo a ti pero… ni siquiera como antes-

-Me tienes a mí! Tienes a Kathryn también, ella es tu amiga…- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No, ella estaba hechizada. Realmente pensaste que podía quererme? Ni yo me lo creí- sonrió un poco, al fin y al cabo era gracioso confesarle eso a su hijo –Pero voy a venir a visitarte si es lo que quieres-

El niño suspiró, ahora lo comprendía todo. Pensaba que la había hechizado para sentirse menos sola –Claro que quiero que vengas- la abrazó fuerte, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Su madre había cambiado mucho y parecía que nadie estaba ahí para notarlo como él lo hacía.

La morena correspondió al abrazo de su hijo y luego lo miró secando sus lágrimas –Tengo algo para ti- sacó su juego de llaves de la casa- Sabes que esta es tu casa y siempre lo será no? Bueno, si cuando llegas a adulto quieres vivir aquí, puedes hacerlo. O cuando tú quieras y con quien quieras, no voy a enojarme– podía imaginar a la familia feliz viviendo en su mansión, pero ya no le importaba, sólo pensaba en el bien de su hijo. Volvieron a abrazarse muy fuerte, y luego de una emotiva y triste despedida, el niño se marchó de la casa con las llaves y el pastel que su madre le había preparado.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a la alcaldesa meter sus cosas en el auto y emprender viaje sin rumbo. Se tomó la molestia de observar el pueblo, a la gente, era el lugar donde había podido alcanzar la felicidad aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

* * *

Emma salió de la habitación de Neal con la intención de ir directo por Regina, pero el trabajo se interpuso en su camino. Parecía algo grave, un accidente en las minas y alguien podía estar herido. Se odió a sí misma por ser la sheriff del pueblo, pero no podía librarse de esto así que tuvo que acudir al lugar.

No le tomó más de dos horas hasta que las cosas se pusieron mínimamente en orden y los obreros fueron hospitalizados. Condujo rápido hacia la casa de la alcaldesa, el cielo se había tornado color gris y una gran tormenta estaba por venir. Pero eso no importaba, no iba a suspender por nada del mundo esa charla con la mujer que amaba.

Estacionó su auto frente a la gran mansión, que para su sorpresa tenía todas las luces apagadas, le pareció muy extraño aunque era casi de madrugada, quizás Regina sólo estaba durmiendo. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta las primeras gotas caían sobre su rostro. Apenas golpeó la puerta sintió una fuerte puntada en su pecho como si algo malo estuviera por pasar. Nadie salía. Las luces no se encendían, la morena no querría atenderla luego de todo lo que le había dicho, o quizás simplemente no estaba en casa.

Hizo un par de intentos más pero no hubo caso. También le marcó a su celular pero parecía estar apagado ¿Dónde estaba Regina? Miró por la pequeña ventana de su garaje y tampoco vio su auto. En ese momento su vista se nubló y la lluvia comenzaba a intensificarse. Regina se había ido, y probablemente nunca sabría a dónde. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia y se vio obligada a regresar a su auto.

La había perdido, y lo peor de todo era que esta vez el error no era de Regina. La había despreciado, la había hecho sentir como la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Cómo podía pretender que la esperara con los brazos abiertos?

* * *

Regina se guiaba por el viejo mapa que había guardado por mucho tiempo en su casa. La tormenta cada vez era peor, y parecía estar sola en esa ruta, como también lo estaba en Storybrooke.

Le daba nostalgia pensar en Henry, cuando apareció en su vida que era un pequeño bebé. No era fácil dejar a tu hijo luego de casi 11 años de criarlo. Pero tenía el corazón roto, y esa herida iba a sangrar más y más si se quedaba. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos nuevamente, pero tenía que ser fuerte, para poder llegar a un lugar donde emprender una nueva vida.

Al ver que la carretera estaba vacía y la lluvia cada vez era peor, aceleró bastante, tenía prisa por llegar rápido a un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Condujo un largo rato a gran velocidad. Hasta que una luz en sentido contrario cegó sus ojos. Un gran camión apareció prácticamente de la nada. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de hacer ninguna maniobra, todo fue en cuestión de segundos. Esa brillante luz comenzó a apagarse de a poco, hasta tornarse todo negro.

Regina estaba en el piso teñido de rojo de la desolada carretera, la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo.

Los conductores del camión bajaron a socorrerla enseguida. Llamaron a una ambulancia que seguramente por la zona en donde se encontraban, tardaría en llegar. Pero parecía que ya era demasiado tarde…


	19. Quédate a mi lado

Siento anunciaros que este será el penúltimo capítulo, no lo había dicho hasta ahora, pero somos dos personas las que escribimos y ambas pensamos que es mejor terminar bien una historia, aunque sea cuando más está gustando, porque alargarla sin sentido sólo estropearía la calidad de los capítulos.

Queremos dedicar este fic a todos aquellos que han estado comentando a lo largo de la historia, tanto a las chicas del grupo de Facebook, (que quizás no tenéis cuenta pero me dejáis siempre vuestras opiniones en los comentarios) como a los que nos habláis desde aquí (usaremos los nombres que habéis puesto), en especial a **Paola-enigma**, **Nomit, Aguserieslover y SwanQueenValkubusLover **que han sido fieles desde el principio y han comentado en casi todos los capítulos animándonos a seguir. A **MClementineD, Melissa Swan, IrinaMD90, Azuljul** (te envié un privado acerca de la traducción)** y Michii15 **(Michi, nos emocionaste con tu último comentario) que aunque se unieron un poco más tarde siempre nos dedican unas palabras que nos encantan. Y a todos aquellos que comentáis un poco menos pero que también nos alegráis cada vez que os leemos: **Xebett, Akton30, Albmmac, Estherliquid, FPhoenix, Liz-House, Kaotikaskull, Day lopez, AlexaSmile, Arestacat, Evilqueen, Desipz, Girsunshine, NORTH0314, Rainha y Amam29**. Seguro nos dejamos a alguien, pero mil gracias a todos vosotros y a los que no comentáis pero leéis, sin vuestro ánimo no hubiéramos escrito con tanta ilusión y tantas ganas.

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Quédate a mi lado.**

El doctor Williamson estaba teniendo una noche terrible. Parecía que la gente se había puesto de acuerdo para ser imprudentes en la carretera. Habían llegado varias personas heridas de gravedad a las que tuvo que mandar directamente a quirófano, otros cuantos, por suerte, sólo tenían pequeñas fracturas y magulladuras que pudo atender sin problemas en urgencias. No había parado ni medio segundo desde que empezó el turno, el tiempo en esta profesión era muy importante, cualquier error podía convertir a una persona viva en muerta.

A pesar de todo esto, Williamson podía sacar un balance positivo de la noche, todos habían sobrevivido, incluso un camionero al que le tuvieron que abrir el cráneo por una fuente contusión. Todos volverían pronto con sus familiares, todos menos una paciente…

Una hermosa morena yacía en una de las camas del hospital. Había llegado a la vez que el camionero, parecía un caso sin dificultades, un brazo roto, varias costillas fracturadas y una considerable pérdida de sangre. Nada que no pueda solucionar el doctor con sus muchos años de experiencia. Pero el problema era que la mujer había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la había sumido en un profundo coma. Traía con ella una maleta con sus pertenencias y una cartera con identificación que indicaba su nombre, Regina Mills.

Williamson se acercó a ella examinándola, se curaría de las heridas en unas semanas, pero lo más preocupante era saber cuándo despertaría, si es que lo hacía. Buscó entre sus cosas algún teléfono de contacto, alguien a quien poder avisar, pero no tenía nada agendado y su celular estaba destrozado. Una mujer como aquella debía tener familia o amigos que se preocupaban por ella, pero no encontró nada. Pensó que tarde o temprano alguien aparecería, al fin y al cabo él ya había hecho su trabajo, la había mantenido con vida.

Dejó su historial a una enfermera y le dio unas indicaciones para las siguientes horas. Si despertaba era muy importante que dieran aviso enseguida para hacerle muchos estudios. Se marchó a su casa, se había ganado un buen descanso.

* * *

Emma llegó a casa bastante tarde, estaba cansada mental y físicamente. La ruptura con Neal, la desaparición de Regina… eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar. Iba a averiguar el paradero de la morena, de eso estaba segura, pero ahora necesita dormir unas horas. Ya se enfrentaría al mundo real por la mañana.

Unas horas después, o lo que a la rubia sólo le parecieron unos minutos, la voz de Mary Margaret la despertó –Emma, ayúdame, Henry no quiere ir a la escuela- su madre la hablaba suave intentando no sobresaltarla mucho recién despierta.

-Qué?- dijo incorporándose un poco con los ojos entornados. Resopló y se levantó –Ya voy-

Caminó hacia la sala, su hijo estaba sentado en el sofá, cruzado de brazos, mientras David, de rodillas frente a él intentaba convencerlo –No quiero ir, no tengo ganas-

Emma se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Henry –Ey chico, qué pasa? Nunca faltas al colegio, hay algún problema?-

-El problema es que hoy no estoy de humor para ir a clase, no quiero ir, vale?- parecía molesto por algo y la rubia no entendía su actitud.

-Está bien, pero dime qué es lo que te ha hecho estar así- llevo la mano a la cabeza del pequeño acariciándola suavemente.

Henry, todavía con sus brazos cruzados y con la mirada al frente habló con tristeza –Mi madre se ha ido-

Emma lo miró fijamente sorprendida –Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?- cuando fue a su casa ayer no estaba, pero no había pensado que algo peor pasara.

-Que se ha ido para siempre de Storybrooke, ya no va a vivir aquí! Sólo vendrá a visitarme a veces- dijo elevando un poco la voz, de alguna manera parecía que los estuviera culpando a ellos de su marcha y no estaba mal encaminado.

La sheriff suspiró, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo más bien, se había comportado como una idiota, le había dicho que la quería fuera de su vida y Regina había cumplido con sus deseos. Lo que la alcaldesa no sabía era que nada de lo que dijo era verdad y ahora la había perdido -Pero… a dónde ha ido? Qué más te ha dicho?-

-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada, sólo que tenía que irse porque se sentía sola y que sólo me tenía a mí- Henry estaba afectado por esto, era su madre y la quería mucho.

Las palabras del niño hicieron sentirse a Emma muy triste por la otra mujer. Ella había hecho que Regina tomara esa decisión tan extrema de abandonar el pueblo, le había roto el corazón en más de una ocasión y ya ni su hijo era capaz de retenerla aquí.

-Seguro viene a verte seguido, no te preocupes cariño- dijo Mary Margaret intentando consolarlo.

-Por hoy puedes faltar a la escuela, pero mañana ya tienes que ir vale? Quieres que vayamos a los establos?- David quería alegrar a su nieto y los caballos siempre eran una buena manera de hacerlo.

El niño se encogió de hombros. Emma había dejado de participar en la conversación desde hacía un rato, los escuchaba hablar como a lo lejos, su mente estaba en otro lado. Pensaba en cómo encontrar a Regina, podría estar en cualquier lugar, a lo mejor había usado su magia para irse muy lejos.

* * *

Las enfermeras comprobaban cada hora que todo fuera bien con Regina, sus constantes estaban estables, las heridas habían comenzado a sanar. Pero su estado comatoso no cambiaba. Siempre que tenían a alguien en coma sin familiares, los trabajadores del hospital sentían pena, no había pasado ni un día, pero seguían sin noticias. Tenían la esperanza de que algún integrante de la familia o conocido pudiera venir a verla, o en el peor de los casos, a decirle adiós. Pero no había nadie a quien decirle que las posibilidades de que la morena despertase eran muy pocas…

* * *

Emma comenzó su búsqueda, sus padres y Henry estaban en los establos, así que aprovechó para pasar el día en comisaría. El teléfono de Regina seguía apagado, dudaba que la morena se hubiera cambiado de número sin avisar antes a su hijo. Regina rara vez había salido de Storybrooke, ¿y si le había pasado algo? A pesar de no haber estado hechizada durante 28 años como el resto de los integrantes del pequeño pueblo, no tenía idea de lo que era el mundo externo, ni de lo que podría tener que enfrentarse al estar en él. Eso le asustaba a Emma, la morena era muy inteligente cuando se trataba de usar su magia, pero quizás afuera eso no funcionaría.

Esa idea atormentaba a Emma, había empezado a llamar a varias comisarías de las ciudades más cercanas. Les mandó una foto de ella para identificarla, pero ninguno sabía nada. La rubia estaba completamente desesperada, después de más de 10 horas de hacer llamadas no había tenido éxito.

Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa intentando pensar en algo que pudiera servirle, pero nada vino a su mente. Era muy tarde, lo mejor sería volver a casa y continuar con la búsqueda al día siguiente. Se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y empezó a caminar, pero el insistente sonido del teléfono la detuvo.

Prácticamente corrió para atender –Sheriff Emma Swan, quién es?- preguntó nerviosa-

-Señora Swan, soy el comisario Roberts de Boston, ha llamado esta tarde preguntando por una mujer, verdad?- el hombre hablaba tranquilamente al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, sí, soy yo, la han encontrado? Está bien?- estaba muy preocupada, si la policía sabía de ella era porque algo tenía que haber pasado.

-Está en el hospital, me temo que no puedo darle más datos hasta que venga, le puedo facilitar la dirección si quiere-

El corazón de la rubia latía muy rápido, Regina estaba en el hospital, ¿Qué le habría pasado? Tenía mucho miedo, pero al fin sabía dónde estaba –Sí por favor, deme la dirección e iré enseguida-

Apuntó los datos en un papel, las manos le temblaban y casi no era capaz de comprender su propia letra. Salió corriendo a la calle y tomó su coche amarillo sin importarle siquiera que ya fuera muy de noche. Temía lo que fuera a encontrarse, se estaba poniendo en lo peor, unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y tuvo que parar unos segundos a limpiarlas y a tomar aire. Si quería llegar viva a su destino tenía que tranquilizarse. Quizás Regina no tenía nada grave, pero la rubia sentía una angustia que le hacía pensar todo lo contrario.

* * *

Cuando llegó al hospital estaba convencida de que se había saltado al menos una docena de leyes en la carretera, pero eso poco le importaba. Corrió hacia recepción y preguntó por la habitación de Regina sin apenas aliento. La mujer la miró por encima de sus gafas y, tras unos segundos que a Emma se le hicieron eternos, le informó de que la señora Mills se encontraba en la habitación 108.

La rubia miró en los carteles de enfrente, tenía que ir a la derecha, tomó el pasillo y caminó rápido. Encontró el sitio sin dificultad. La puerta estaba cerrada, tomó aire y abrió.

El sonido de una máquina era lo único que escuchaba. Ahí estaba ella, la hermosa morena que ocupaba su corazón. Le pareció que estaba descansando muy tranquila y sonrió levemente por haberla encontrado. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama y comprobó que todo estuviera bien, tenía vendajes en las costillas y en el brazo y algún que otro corte en su cara. Pero nada que pudiera ocultar su gran belleza.

Un mechón de pelo caía sobre su rostro, y Emma se atrevió a acercar su mano para apartárselo con cariño. Al fin y al cabo no parecía grave, y luego de todo lo que se había imaginado se sentía aliviada. Regina seguramente estaría dormida por todos los medicamentos.

Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo girarse, era un hombre con una bata blanca, seguramente el doctor de Regina –Hola, es usted familiar de la paciente? Soy el doctor Williamson- le tendió la mano.

Emma asintió saludándolo –Sí, soy familiar suyo- dijo sin dudarlo –Qué le ha pasado?-

-Bueno, estuvimos intentando contactar con cualquier familiar o conocido, pero no teníamos forma de comunicarnos- hizo una pausa, parecía que iba a decir algo importante y la rubia se estaba impacientando –Tuvo un accidente de coche, como ve se rompió el brazo y algunas costillas, eso es lo de menos. Lo preocupante es un grave golpe que tuvo en la cabeza que hizo que quedara en coma-

La sheriff abrió la boca sorprendida y miró a Regina –Pensaba que sólo dormía…- volvió a fijar la vista en el doctor –Cuándo despertará? Estará bien?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Mire, en estos casos, cuando la paciente pasa más de 24 horas sin ninguna mejoría, las posibilidades de que despierten son muy poco probables- suspiró un poco –Lo siento, pero no puedo decirle nada con exactitud, quizás despierte en unas horas, en unos meses, en unos años o tal vez nunca-

Emma se quedó en shock al escuchar esas palabras, no podía ser cierto, no podían arrebatarle así a Regina, quería gritar y romper todo por la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Sentía como su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, cada vez más. Pero no iba a solucionar nada comportándose así, sólo se limitó a asentir con los ojos aguados –Está bien, gracias doctor… yo me quedaré con ella-

El hombre la miró sintiendo pena, se notaba que estaba muy afectada, pero no podía hacer nada más por ellas. Se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

La rubia cerró la puerta y se acercó a la alcaldesa, las lágrimas mojaban todo su rostro. Tomó una de las manos de la morena mientras posaba la otra en su frente, acariciándola –Regina… soy yo, soy Emma- cogió aire, no podría hablar si no dejaba de llorar –Siento no haber llegado antes, no sabía dónde estabas y te busqué como loca-

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, en las películas la gente hablaba con la gente en coma pero ella se estaba sintiendo un poco idiota. Sin embargo, necesitaba decirle todas esas cosas, tenía que ser sincera por una vez.

-Perdóname Regina… fui una idiota, quise hacer lo mejor para mi familia y elegir a Neal porque era lo correcto para todos. Pero qué equivocada estaba! No era feliz a su lado, porque mi felicidad está contigo. Me intentaba convencer una y otra vez de que tú eras la elección incorrecta y que debía eliminarte de mi vida- hizo una pausa –Todas esas cosas que dije… eran mentira, no te quiero lejos de mí, eres una persona con un gran corazón y sé que eres capaz de amar. Y sí, sé que has hecho cosas malas pero… también sé que puedes cambiar y que podemos ser felices juntas, pero para eso necesito que despiertes- acarició su rostro suavemente sintiendo impotencia por no poder hacer nada más –Tienes que despertar Regina, tienes que volver a mí- las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos –Te amo-

La miró fijo, esperando un milagro, quizás sus palabras la hacían despertar, pero no, tras unos minutos se dio cuenta que su estado era el mismo. Llamó a su casa, dijo dónde se encontraba y no dio más explicaciones, sólo se aseguró de que no dijeran nada a Henry por el momento, no quería preocuparlo. Ya demasiado mal se sentía el niño por la ausencia de su madre como para enterarse de que había tenido un grave accidente.

Se quitó la chaqueta, estaba demasiado incómoda con ella, no había dormido nada durante la noche. Acercó una de las sillas a la cama de Regina y se acomodó en ella. Tomó la mano de la morena, no quería alejarse de su lado, si había cualquier cambio quería estar ahí. Apoyó su cabeza en el colchón mirándola, los párpados le pesaban demasiado y aunque no quería apartar la vista de ella, se quedó dormida.

* * *

-Emma…-

La rubia estaba durmiendo pero una voz la llamaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver dónde estaba se sobresaltó. Miró a todos lados buscando de dónde venía ese sonido y la vio… Regina estaba despierta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia y se acercó a ella apretando su mano –Regina… estoy aquí, tranquila- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla –Has despertado…-

La morena la miró confusa, no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, le dolía la cabeza y seguía medio adormilada. Pero ahí estaba Emma, llorando y sonriendo a la vez –Qué ha pasado?-

-Tuviste un accidente- acariciaba suavemente la mano de la otra mujer –Estabas en coma y decían que seguramente no despertarías, pero lo has hecho- sonrió de nuevo –Te pedí que volvieras a mi lado y lo hiciste-

La alcaldesa sonrió levemente escuchando las palabras de Emma –Recuerdo haber soñado contigo, con tu voz de fondo…- hablaba muy flojito.

La sheriff asintió con los ojos aguados –Sí, te dije lo que tenía que decirte hace tiempo, Regina, yo… siento todo lo que-

La morena la cortó para que no siguiera hablando –Chss… no importa- llevó su dedo a los labios de la rubia haciéndola callar –Ya tendremos tiempo de explicaciones- sonrió un poco. Tenía mucho dolor físico, pero eso no le impedía sentir como su corazón se iba llenando de a poco con la sola presencia de Emma a su lado. No sabía qué pasaría luego de esto, pero ya estaba agotada de luchar contra lo que sentía.

Emma miró la sonrisa dulce que le estaba dedicando Regina y no pudo evitar soltar una risita de felicidad. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Por una vez estaban dejando de lado su orgullo.


	20. Lo correcto eres tú

**Bueno, ha llegado el fin de esta aventura, este capítulo es mucho más largo que los demás, esperamos que cumpla vuestras expectativas. Ya os dimos las gracias pero lo volvemos a hacer, gracias por disfrutar con cada capítulo tanto o más que nosotras. Y queremos informaros de que tenemos en mente un nuevo proyecto que llegará muy pronto, así que si os gusta cómo escribimos estad atentos porque en breves tendréis nueva historia. Un saludo y a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo final. Lo correcto eres tú. **

Durante los dos días siguientes Emma no se movió de su lado, las heridas de Regina se iban curando y pronto le darían el alta. Siempre que le dolía algo, que tenía sed o si simplemente se aburría, la rubia estaba ahí para ella.

A la alcaldesa le costaba creer que las cosas estuvieran saliendo así, luego de todos sus intentos fallidos de recuperar a la otra mujer, había perdido cualquier esperanza. Pero Emma le había contado que su relación con Neal había terminado y que ya no había nada que les impidiera estar juntas.

La sheriff había tenido que llamar a sus padres y decirles que no volvería a casa por unos días porque tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender. No iba a decirles el motivo real hasta que volviera a Storybrooke y pudiera hablar con ellos cara a cara. Emma temía su reacción, pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano aceptarían su decisión.

Una de las noches que pasaron juntas en el hospital, la morena le había hecho un hueco en la cama a Emma y ambas estaban tumbadas boca arriba. El brazo de la sheriff rodeaba el cuerpo de Regina y eso la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir segura.

-Cómo era él?- preguntó la rubia en voz baja. Era tarde, pero ambas se habían acostumbrado a quedarse un rato hablando por las noches hasta que sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio.

Regina levantó un poco la cabeza mirándola -Quién?- su mano estaba apoyada en el vientre de la otra mujer y movía suavemente sus dedos acariciándola. Se imaginaba a quién se refería, pero prefería preguntar.

-Daniel- tenía miedo de molestar a la morena con esta pregunta, por eso intentaba ir con cuidado.

La alcaldesa agachó de nuevo la cabeza, era raro volver a hablar de él, pero sabía que Emma lo hacía con buenas intenciones –Era muy bueno, cariñoso, me trataba como si fuera la persona más especial de mundo- hizo una pausa y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos –Por qué ese interés? Estás celosa?- sonrió un poco.

-No- dijo la rubia sonriendo también –Me interesa saber cosas de tu vida, de toda ella- su mano subía y bajaba en la espalda de Regina.

-No te gustaría la mayoría de las cosas- suspiró levemente recordando muchos eventos de su pasado que aún le producían dolor en el pecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás, quizás si no hubiera hecho todo eso no podría haber alcanzado la felicidad con Emma y Henry, pero de todas formas le dolía haber sido esa clase de persona.

-Regina- dijo llamándola, la mujer movió su cabeza parar mirarla –Me costó mucho decidir de una vez que quería estar contigo, pero cuando lo hice fue teniendo en cuenta todas y cada una de tus acciones, virtudes y defectos. No debes tener miedo de que vaya a arrepentirme por contarme lo que viviste– fijó la vista en sus ojos -Sé que ha hecho cosas de las que no te sientes orgullosa, pero aquí y ahora eres otra persona, has evolucionado, eres una madre para Henry y una maravillosa mujer a la que amo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó con el rostro de Regina, se acercó un poco a ella y besó tiernamente sus labios –Sabía que me traerías problemas desde el primer momento en que te vi- se rio un poco y volvió a acomodarse apoyada en el pecho de la rubia.

-Deberíamos descansar, mañana volvemos a casa- Emma había tenido que convencer al doctor de que la dejara irse pronto del hospital prometiéndole que se ocuparía de que Regina hiciera reposo.

-Está bien- dijo cerrando sus ojos. Llevaban un par de minutos en silencio hasta que la morena volvió a hablar –Emma?-

-Sí?- preguntó la rubia medio dormida.

-Yo también te amo- hacía tiempo que quería pronunciar esas palabras, y esta vez lo hizo sin miedo.

Ambas sonrieron con los ojos cerrados, Emma besó su frente y se quedaron dormidas tranquilamente.

* * *

-Estoy nerviosa- Emma estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, en la habitación de la alcaldesa. Jugaba con unas hojas arrugándolas cada vez más.

-Todo irá bien, ten en cuenta que si van a matar a alguien será a mí- sonrió un poco intentando hacer que la rubia se tranquilizara. Habían llegado hace un rato, pero Emma ya la había obligado a recostarse en la cama para hacer reposo. Tampoco la dejaba usar magia para terminar de sanarse porque eso al mismo tiempo podría debilitarla.

-No me calmas así- dijo mirándola con una ceja levantada –Por si acaso deberías usar tu magia y ponerte un escudo alrededor-

Regina soltó una carcajada que hizo que le dolieran las costillas –Auch… no me hagas reír-

-No es de risa- sonrió un poco y se levantó acercándose a ella –No hagas esfuerzos o te llevaré con Whale el resto de la semana- besó sus labios –Si no vuelvo en un par de horas piensa seriamente en lo del escudo-

-Lo haré, suerte!- dijo mirando cómo la rubia salía de la habitación.

Unos minutos después llegaba a la casa de sus padres, era fin de semana, así que tanto ellos como Henry estarían ahí.

Nada más entrar el pequeño corrió a saludarla –Dónde estabas? Sabes algo de mi madre?- el niño estaba preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, está en casa tranquila- le sonrió, en esos pocos días lo había echado de menos.

Mary Margaret y David se acercaron a ellos –Emma, estamos confundidos tu padre y yo no entendemos qué ha estado pasando últimamente- su madre la miraba fijo.

-Lo sé, he venido a aclarar todo… nos sentamos?- caminaron hacia el sofá de la sala y se acomodaron, los tres miraban fijamente a la rubia poniéndola un poco incómoda. Le sudaban las manos por los nervios –Bueno, estos días he estado con Regina-

-Pensé que se había ido de Storybrooke- dijo David mientras su mujer lo miraba asintiendo.

-Sí, así era, pero tuvo un accidente que le causó algunas heridas y la dejó en coma- esas palabras hicieron que todos se sorprendieran –Pero está bien!- dijo antes de que Henry empezara a hacerle preguntas como loco –La encontré y… por suerte despertó y ahora está en casa como les he dicho-

-Es muy bueno por tu parte que te hayas tomado la molestia de cuidarla Emma- Mary Margaret sonrió pensando que su hija había hecho el papel de la salvadora una vez más y había cuidado a la alcaldesa como una obra caritativa.

-Bueno, eso no es lo que realmente les quiero contar –los miró a todos, ellos tenían la vista fija en ella, conteniendo la respiración, como esperando que una enorme bomba estallara y Emma pensó que quizás iba a ser peor que eso –Antes de que Neal llegase al pueblo- empezó a hablar lentamente, intentando medir cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca –Entre Regina y yo empezó a surgir algo- no quería parar, tenía miedo que si dejaba un solo segundo de silencio iban a empezar a soltar miles de cosas contra ella –Ninguna de las dos teníamos muy claro el qué y cuando él llegó todo fue muy confuso y decidí que a pesar de mis sentimientos lo mejor iba a ser intentar que funcionasen las cosas porque era el padre de Henry- miró al niño cuando dijo eso –Y él merecía que sus padres estuvieran juntos. Pero los tres nos vieron y pudieron notar que no éramos felices, y el problema no era Neal. Él es bueno y sé que me quiere, pero… el problema era yo. No podía borrar de mi mente ni de mi corazón lo que sentía por Regina. Pero ahora ya no hay nada que pueda evitarlo, ambas nos hemos dejado de tonterías, y sí, ha hecho falta que ocurriera ese estúpido accidente, pero ahora sabemos que nos queremos y que vamos a estar juntas- se quedó callada, sus padres y su hijo la miraban muy fijo, sólo habían pasado unos pocos segundos en silencio pero a Emma le parecía una eternidad. Sus expresiones eran de sorpresa, no podían creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Estás diciendo que se quieren en plan amor?- preguntó Henry confundido y Emma asintió. El pequeño empezó a atar todos los cabos sueltos que había en su cabeza, no era nada tonto. Las depresiones de sus dos madres, los llantos, las peleas, que Emma no quisiera irse a vivir con Neal… todo empezaba a tener sentido. No le desagradaba, al contrario, era bueno saber la verdad.

-Emma… estás bromeando?- el labio de Mary Margaret temblaba, estaba conteniendo el llanto –Porque si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia, sabes perfectamente el daño que esa… mujer hizo a esta familia-

David pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa –Esa bruja nos separó de ti, fue la culpable de robarte tu infancia- el tono de su padre era duro y serio.

-No es ninguna broma y soy muy consciente de lo que hizo, pero ahora es otra mujer, ya ha pagado por sus pecados, merece su final feliz como cualquiera y yo también- intentaba hablar relajada –Y no lo quiero con otra persona, lo quiero con ella-

Mary Margaret no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en lágrimas, se cubrió el rostro mientras su marido la abrazaba. Emma se había estado comportando muy extraña y tenían algo en mente, pero nunca hubieran imaginado esto. Hubieran imaginado que tenía una relación clandestina con cualquier habitante del pueblo menos Regina.

La sheriff suspiró al ver la escena –Siento que se lo tomen así, pero es la verdad y tenían que saberlo, espero que con el tiempo puedan comprenderme- no quería seguir ahí en ese momento. Ver cómo sus propios padres se tomaban la noticia así la puso muy mal, miró a Henry –Hey chico, quieres ir a ver a tu madre?- el pequeño asintió y ambos salieron de la casa dejando atrás lo llantos de Mary Margaret.

* * *

Henry corrió hacia la habitación de su madre y fue a abrazarla en la cama –Te eché mucho de menos!- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Regina, llena de felicidad lo abrazó con fuerza, pero con cuidado de no hacerse daño –Yo también cariño- En ese momento Emma entró en la habitación y la morena levantó la vista mirándola –Cómo ha ido?-

La sheriff se encogió de hombros –No muy bien- se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Regina alargó el brazo tomando la mano de la otra mujer, acarició suavemente el dorso –Lo siento…- aunque no soportaba a los Charming no le gustaba ver sufrir a Emma.

El niño las miraba curioso –Son buenos, tarde o temprano lo aceptaran- ambas madres lo miraron –A mí me encanta que estén juntas, sólo quiero que sean felices y ahora voy a poder estar con mis dos madres- sonrío contento pero una duda le rondaba en su cabeza –Voy a poder ver a mi padre?-

Regina besó la mejilla de su hijo. No le agradaba Neal, le había hecho la vida imposible en estos últimos meses, pero ahora Emma y Henry estaban con ella, no podía pedir más, ya no valía la pena seguir buscando inconvenientes –Claro que lo puedes seguir viendo…- luego giró la cabeza hacia a la rubia que la miraba sonriendo. Hacían una bonita familia.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas. La relación entre Emma y su padre era bastante normal, él la trataba como siempre, por más que no le gustara que estuviera con Regina, no tenía intenciones de cambiar el trato con su hija, más bien intentaba no pensar en aquello.

Pero el verdadero problema era con su madre. No le hablaba en absoluto. La mujer parecía muy ofendida, aún no había podido comprender ni aceptar a quién la rubia había elegido para pasar el resto de sus días.

En la mañana intentaban no cruzarse para no tener que hablar, aunque en el fondo las dos se morían por compartir sus confidencias como lo hacían antes, pero parecía que el orgullo era más grande.

Por su parte, Regina estaba casi recuperada. Emma aun no le permitía utilizar magia ni alejarse mucho de su casa, pero la morena tampoco tenía mucha objeción. La rubia y Henry pasaban mucho tiempo en su casa, a veces se quedaban a dormir, otras sólo iban a cenar. Preferían compartir el tiempo con Mary Margaret y David para que no se sintieran desplazados.

* * *

Mary Margaret había pasado la mañana con Henry y su marido, lo habían pasado realmente bien, aunque la morena echaba de menos que Emma no pasara tanto tiempo con ellos como antes. Desde que Regina había entrado en su vida ellas no tenían la misma relación y eso la afectaba mucho.

El niño iba a merendar con sus madres en la casa de la alcaldesa y la mujer de pelo corto se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, caminaría con él sólo hasta la puerta, no quería ver a Regina.

-Nos vemos en la noche cariño?- preguntó Mary Margaret a su nieto mientras besaba su frente.

-Sí, mi madre dijo que cenaríamos con ustedes, hasta luego- ya estaban delante de la casa, Henry caminó hacia la puerta y usó su llave para abrir, dijo adiós con la mano y se metió dentro.

La mujer se puso a caminar en dirección a su casa pero escuchó unas voces, parecía la de Emma, se fijó bien, y sí, eran ella y Regina, estaban en el patio de la morena, sentadas en un banquito. Desde donde estaba Mary Margaret no podían verla.

Su hija rodeaba la cintura de la otra mujer con el brazo y hablaban tranquilamente. No podía escuchar qué decían con claridad, pero se fijó en sus rostros y gestos. Parecían felices, Emma dijo algo y la alcaldesa se puso a reír. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la risa de Regina, se le veía radiante a pesar de no estar del todo recuperada aún. En ese momento un recuerdo le vino a la mente, era el recuerdo de esa joven a la que conoció siendo una niña. Esa amable mujer que le salvó la vida y que la trató tan cariñosamente. Sólo una persona había hecho tan feliz a Regina, y esa persona era Daniel. Recordó la noche en la que los encontró en los establos y aquella mujer de pelo moreno largo, le explicaba lo que era el verdadero amor. Entonces, pudo verlo con claridad, la que había sido su madrasta hace tantos años no estaba vengándose, no intentaba volver a hacerles daño conquistando a su hija, era una mujer enamorada.

Mary Margaret no pudo evitar sonreír, se querían, no le cabía ninguna duda, por mucho que se empeñara en creer otra cosa su hija había encontrado el amor y la felicidad al lado de Regina.

* * *

Al caer la noche Emma volvía a casa de sus padres con Henry. Cenarían juntos, seguramente sólo hablarían el niño y David, como era costumbre.

Pero esa noche las cosas cambiarían. Apenas llegaron Mary Margaret miró muy fijo a Emma –Podemos hablar un momento a solas?-

La rubia asintió y ambas fueron a uno de los cuartos cerrando la puerta.

-Emma… quiero pedirte perdón. Creo que es hora de que deje de rememorar todo el pasado, recordando todo lo que nos hizo Regina porque ya no vale la pena –la mujer hizo una pausa tomando aire- No quería verlas juntas porque pensaba que eso iba a enojarme más. Pero sabes qué? Hoy vi como la abrazabas y reían juntas. Entonces lo supe, se aman y no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para impedirlo- las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de la mujer de pelo corto mientras se reflejaba en los ojos esmeralda de su hija.

Emma sonrió al escuchar el discurso de su madre, y antes de poder soltar una palabra se acercó a abrazarla muy fuerte –Yo sabía que Snow White algún día iba a comprenderme- los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas –Gracias… mamá- Era la primera vez que Emma se lo decía. Por primera vez había tenido la necesidad de decírselo.

Mary Margaret sonrió ampliamente muy emocionada sin poder parar de lagrimear, parecía irónico que Regina fuera la que terminara de completar su familia, y la causante del gran paso que había dado su hija.

No bastaron más palabras, madre e hija habían llegado a comprenderse. Mary Margaret haría el mayor esfuerzo por aceptar a Regina, y Emma por su parte, le daría el espacio y tiempo que necesitara a su madre para hacerlo.

Esa misma noche, Mary Margaret comenzaría una nueva vida, o más bien, una muy parecida a la de los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Todo estaba planeado, la gran cena en casa de Regina sería un gran suceso, la Reina Malvada comiendo con toda la familia Charming era algo que daría que hablar al día siguiente.

La morena decidió preparar su platillo especial: lasaña –Estás segura que esta cena es lo correcto? Aún puedo creer que vaya a cenar con tus padres- aunque se hacía la dura, Regina estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, ya te dije que está todo perfecto con ellos. Fue idea de Henry, pero no te preocupes- la rubia intentaba animar a su mujer, quería que todo saliera de maravilla. Se acercó a abrazarla por detrás.

Regina sonrió un poco –He preparado un postre sorpresa… seguro que a ti te encanta. Bueno, te gustan todos los postres existentes en el mundo-

Ambas estaban compartiendo un lindo momento juntas hasta que el timbre de la gran mansión se hizo escuchar. Ahí estaban, los causantes de que Regina hubiera creado la maldición, los padres de la mujer que la rompió, pero por sobre todas las cosas, eran los que le habían regalado su felicidad sin querer.

Emma fue a abrir la puerta, Henry le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego entró corriendo a la cocina para saludar a su otra madre. La dulce pareja traía un buen vino y algo para acompañar la cena. Era la primera vez que Mary Margaret visitaba la casa de la que había sido su madrastra. No cabía duda que desbordaba en lujos, aunque para ella no era lo indispensable, era muy feliz en su pequeña casa con su esposo e hija.

La rubia los hizo acomodarse en la gran mesa del salón para esperar la comida. Todo era silencio, hasta que Henry volvió con ellos para romper un poco el hielo.

Regina pensaba en qué forma saludarlos sin quedar demasiado amable, pero tampoco ser demasiado brusca. Caminó con la fuente caliente de lasaña y la puso en el centro de la mesa –Espero que sea de su agrado, es mi mejor receta- intentó sonreír un poco.

-Está perfecto, nos encanta la lasaña- David respondió enseguida antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacerlo.

La rubia se incorporó un poco para servirles a todos, ya estaba acostumbrada a colaborar con las cosas de la casa.

Todos comenzaron a comer en un silencio bastante incómodo, hasta que a Henry se le ocurrió decir algo un poco impredecible –Entonces ahora que están juntas ¿Van a casarse?- el niño sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mary Margaret casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta de su nieto, pero la que se puso más nerviosa fue Emma, nunca en su vida se había planteado casarse. No porque no hubiera amado a nadie lo suficiente, sino porque le parecía algo innecesario, carente de sentido –De dónde sacas esas ideas? No soy muy de las bodas. Ni loca me pondría un vestido blanco!-

Todos la miraron muy serio. La boda de Snow y Charming había sido casi perfecta, salvo por la pequeña interrupción de la Reina Malvada al comienzo, y Henry realmente quería que sus madres de alguna manera sellaran ese cariño tan grande que se tenían. Está bien que Mary Margaret no había pensado en una boda hasta ese momento, pero le hacía ilusión, no tendría otra chance de asistir al casamiento de su única hija.

A Regina por algún tipo de motivo no le gustó la contestación de la rubia. Desde que tenía uso de razón, cuando dos personas se amaban lo más lógico era que se casaran y tuvieran una gran fiesta con todos sus seres queridos. Le dio melancolía recordar que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo con Daniel, aunque hubiera sido algo sencillo y a solas, pero lo peor fue traer de nuevo a su mente el recuerdo de la boda con el padre de Snow. Había tenido todos los lujos habidos y por haber, pero faltaba lo más importante: el amor.

-Creo que sería lindo que se casaran- todos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer de pelo corto, no podían creer que siquiera lo estuviera sugiriendo –Bueno, pero si no quieres…-

Regina miró a Mary Margaret sintiendo que luego de mucho tiempo estaban pensando igual –Creo que deberías escuchar más a tu madre-

-Lo pensaré vale? Pero podemos hablarlo en otro momento? Estamos teniendo una agradable cena…- la rubia resopló, odiaba las bodas y pensaba que una de este tipo sería peor que cualquier otra del mundo exterior.

El tema quedó rondando en la cabeza de la alcaldesa pero intentaba no darle la suficiente importancia, probablemente la rubia tenía razón y era algo innecesario. Se levantó de la mesa para ir a buscar el postre. Quería poner a prueba a su querida suegra, se suponía que luego de dar este gran paso la confianza entre ellas debería crecer. Preparó su especialidad en cuanto a postres, nadie sabía hacer tantas delicias a base de manzanas frescas como la morena. Esta vez había tocado un pastel de manzanas, el preferido de Henry –Bueno, hoy preparé todo lo que mejor me sale- apenas puso la fuente sobre la mesa el olor a manzanas era casi inconfundible. Cortó un trozo y le dio la primera porción a Mary Margaret –Vamos querida, tú deberías ser la primera en probarlo. Y no te preocupes, en caso de que te duermas tu marido está a tu lado- la morena rio un poco.

A la única que le pareció también gracioso fue a Emma, el resto miraban muy atentos a la pequeña mujer, como si verdaderamente Regina fuera a hechizarla. Mary Margaret lo probó, algo temerosa, pero apenas el dulce sabor rozó su boca no pudo evitar demostrar lo delicioso que estaba –Mmm… realmente no me interesa si le has puesto algo-

Todos rieron a la par, la situación parecía una ironía, pero por suerte de las buenas. Regina les sirvió a los restantes que también alagaron su tarta. Pero la morena volvió a poner una cara larga, seguía pensando en lo de la boda. Cuando todos terminaron comenzó a recoger los platos junto con Emma.

Caminaron hacia la cocina y Regina se puso a fregar en silencio mientras la rubia traía el resto de cubiertos –Estás muy callada, pasa algo?- preguntó Emma poniéndose al costado de la otra mujer.

-No, está todo bien- respondió muy seria.

La sheriff conocía lo suficiente a su novia como para creerse esa contestación, se cruzó de brazos mirándola –Creía que habíamos decidido no mentirnos ni ponernos con esas actitudes de orgullo-

Regina suspiró, dejó los platos y se giró mirándola –Es una tontería Emma, no me gustó tu actitud frente a lo que dijo Henry, sólo eso. Quizás es porque tengo un pensamiento distinto al tuyo-

La rubia fijó la vista en los ojos de la alcaldesa y se tomó unos segundos de silencio. Pensó en Daniel, en cómo no había podido casarse con él y en la horrible boda que debió tener al casarse por obligación. Entonces, pudo comprender por qué casarse era tan importante para ella.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante y tomó las manos de la morena entre las suyas –Regina… nunca me he imaginado casándome, ni con un vestido blanco ni todas esas cosas. Y no había visto necesaria una boda para nosotras, porque para mí no es necesario un papel que diga lo mucho que nos queremos. Lo nuestro va más allá de cualquier ceremonia –sonrió un poco -Pero sé lo que significaría para ti, sería tu final feliz después de todo lo que has pasado. Mostrarías a la gente que puedes amar y que eres amada, y enseñarías cómo eres en realidad. No puedo borrar el dolor de tu pasado, aunque sería lo que más desearía del mundo, pero sí puedo darte esa boda que tanto deseas y sé que la disfrutaré tanto como tú– hizo una pequeña pausa -Regina Mills, te casarías conmigo?-

La morena tenía la cara llena de lágrimas que se habían ido formando conforme Emma hablaba y cuando escuchó esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta. Se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y asintió –Sí Emma Swan, me casaré contigo-

La sheriff la tomó por la cintura sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y la besó con ganas.

* * *

El gran día había llegado, Regina se miraba frente al espejo, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco y el pelo recogido con un bonito tocado. Estaba bajo una carpa que había improvisado para arreglarse, la celebración iba a ser en el bosque, el cual habían habilitado gracias a la magia entre ella y el hada azul, creando un lugar idóneo y perfecto para una boda.

Habría flores decorando cada rincón, pequeñas banderitas colgarían sobre la gente, y unas sillas estarían colocadas frente a una especie de altar para sentar a los invitados. Ya todos esperaban fuera, y no quería retrasar aún más el momento.

-Estás guapísima- la voz del pequeño Henry hizo que se girara.

-Gracias mi amor, qué haces aquí? Pensaba que esperarías fuera con los demás- se acercó a él, llevaba un elegante traje negro con pajarita.

-No puedes casarte sin padrino, y el abuelo me ha estado enseñando cómo hacerlo, me concedes el honor?- dijo levantando su brazo para que su madre se agarrara a él.

Regina sonrió ampliamente y tomó el brazo de su hijo –Será un placer-

Caminaron dirigiéndose al exterior, la morena tomó aire, estaba muy nerviosa. Sus piernas daban un paso tras otro hasta que salieron al bosque, todo estaba precioso, los invitados se pusieron en pie, eran más de los que esperaba, pero al final todos habían querido estar ahí para ver ese gran acontecimiento. Quizás no le tenían tanto aprecio como a Emma, pero estaban aprendiendo a quererla, decenas de ojos se clavaron en ella y eso le hizo ponerse más nerviosa aún.

Pero miró al frente y la vio, allí estaba ella con un sencillo vestido color crema, su futura esposa que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos aguados. Todos los nervios desaparecieron. Entonces supo que con ella a su lado ya no habría más dolor, ni más oscuridad, ni más maldad. En ese instante, comenzaba el final feliz que ambas merecían.

**FIN**


End file.
